


Every Family Needs an Heir

by Cennedixx



Series: The Pureblood chronicles [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cennedixx/pseuds/Cennedixx
Summary: The Second Book of The Pureblood ChroniclesThe "battle" with the Volturi is over. Isa and her mates have settled down in the big easy. Right when everything is going perfect, fate has another plan in mind.Follow Isabel, Nik, and Elijah in their journey from a family of three to a family of four. As old enemies return and new ones arrive. Will the family make it through these threats or will the Mikaelson's finally fall?





	1. CAST

⚜️ ☽ ⚜️

Let her sleep...

For when she wakes

She will move mountains

✖️✖️✖️

Kristen Stewart as  _Isabel Petrova_

                                                                        

_"Where is he? Who could possibly be conspiring against him..._

_you know what, don't answer that."_

_"You sir need to calm the hell down._

_You're at a fifteen and I need you at like a seven ."_

_"Can we detour into a universe that isn't built_

_off the backs of everyone's dead mothers?"_

_"I'm trying my best to be polite,_

_but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me,_

_I will tear you apart."_

✖️✖️✖️

Joseph Morgan as  _Niklaus Mikaelson_

                                                                     

_"I assume I deserved this, but can you tell me why you_

_want to kill me this time?"_

_"I want to be king but I need my queen."_

_"Why do you keep risking your life? To Prove a point?"_

_"That's disgusting. You're lucky you're cute."_

✖️✖️✖️

Daniel Gillies as  _Elijah Mikaelson_

                                                                

_"Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe_

_that we are forever bound to those whom which_

_we share blood, and while we may not choose_

_our family, that bound can be our greatest_

_strength or our deepest regret."_

_"Is that blood?"_

_"Niklaus, listen to me, you have to be strong, they need you."_

✖️✖️✖️

Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson

                                                                          

_"Us girls have got to stick together."_

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

Pheobe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall

                                                                         

"Bitch, you know you love me. You just won't admit it."

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux

                                                                        

  "She's linked to me and so is the werewolf girl.

Try anything stupid and they die."

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard

                                                                       

"So you're the reason my city's a war zone.

Too bad you're pregnant."

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

Danielle Campbell as Davia Claire

                                                                          

"I like you. You're strong, confident, and not afraid to kick ass.

You're everything I want to be."

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell

                                                                  

"We got off on the wrong foot. Can we start over?"

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

Rest of Originals, TVD, and Twilight cast's as themselves.

⚜️ ☽ ⚜️


	2. Epigraph

 

Song: [Battle Cry by: Beth Crowley](https://youtu.be/7H9A4996g4U) 

_When_   _there_   _is_   _a_   _strong_   _bond_   _between_   _people, the universe_   _tries to find a way to bring them together. No matter what happens. I can not stop myself from thinking of you. Through the darkest of nights and the brightest of days, I will still love you always and forever._

__

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

_You say love is a vampire's greatest weakness_

_yet you have stayed._

_And you say family can be your deepest regret,_

_yet you're here._

_Haven't I shown you that family is power?_

_You wish to stay noble,_

_You want to be king,_

_I want to be queen._

_But we won't achieve that without family._

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

_I'm a monster in disguise can't you see?_

_You say that you love me for who I am,_

_yet seeds of doubt continue to grow._

_This place will be our kingdom,_

_I'll make sure of it._

_But first I must reclaim my crown._

_With my queen by my side,_

_I will be king._

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

Family _is power,_

_but with the power of my family comes enemies._

_You want to be queen,_

_but are you ready to fight?_

_He wants to be king,_

_but is he willing to lose it all?_

_I'm not noble,_

_I just hide my beast well,_

_and that beast will protect you from harm._

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

_We're stronger together._

_We will fight,_

_We will survive,_

_We are Mikaelson's,_

_Always and Forever_

✖️ ✖️ ✖️

For story purposes Hayley is Isa, but Hayley is also her own character. Sorry if it causes confusion. Also, I hope you like the song I chose. I thought it was fitting.

⚜️ ☽ ⚜️


	3. Prologue

⚜️ ☽ ⚜️

All my life I've run from my enemies. I learned the art of staying hidden while also being in plain sight. I've faced challenge after challenge and never had a problem. I've seen death, made friends, found a family, almost lost a family, and found love. I found a strength within me that I never even knew was there. My past has shown me what its like to be queen and that's a title I am determined to keep. It's helped me prepare for obstacles in the future. Yet there is one obstacle I wasn't quite ready to face...

Motherhood.

✖️ ✖️ ✖️


	4. Chapter One: Always and Forever

⚜️☽⚜️

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_ _'_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_ _'_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

|

Avril Lavigne

⬦⬥⬦

  Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those whom which we share blood, and while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall.

_Mississippi River, 300 years ago._

_Elijah, Niklaus, and Rebekah wait for the moment to strike the men who find the ship. They watch as the men enter the cargo load of the ship. One of the men opens Kol's coffin. The Originals choose that moment to strike._

_Rebekah flashes in front of one of the terrified men._

_"Hello."_

_The other man turns around to shine his lantern on Rebekah. Her vampire face slowly disappears and she wipes the blood from her face with a white handkerchief._

__

_"Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother?" She asks sweetly looking at Elijah._

_Elijah moves closer to his sister with a smile._

_"I'd rather you didn't." He turns to look at the poor bloke who came onto the ship._

_"There's nothing to be afraid of. You'll do exactly as I say. You'll remember nothing." He says compelling the man._

_"I'll remember nothing."_

_"We've had a very long journey. Wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belonging to shore." Elijah states blandly._

_The man steps back in fear. The two Original siblings watch this with amusement._

_"What kind of hell demons are you?" The man asks with fear._

_"We're vampires, darling. The Original vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they be at peace."_

_There's movement if by the stairs_

_"Are we saving the best for last?" Niklaus asks coming out of the shadows._

_Rebekah huffs. "And our half-brother, Niklaus. Ignore him, he's a beast."_

_Niklaus hold a dead body in his arms and laughs lightly at Rebekah's comment. He lets the dead body hit the floor with a loud thud. Rebekah and Elijah look at him in annoyance._

_"We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland?" Niklaus asks with a sadistic grin etched on his blood covered face._

_"Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal."_

_Elijah turns back to the only man still alive._

_"Sir, would you be so kind as to tell us where we have landed."_

_"The French Colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans."_

_"Thank you so much. Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies."_

_Elijah exits the lower part of the ship._

**|ISABEL|**

Elijah and I walk down the crowded streets of New Orleans in search of Niklaus. I look around at all the old buildings, each one a mix of old and modern.

The people line the streets drinking and listening to the street performers.

"Where is he? Who could possibly be conspiring against him... you know what, don't answer that." I say looking at Elijah as he pulls us towards a restaurant named Rousseau's.

We walk into the restaurant and over to the bar where a blonde haired woman is serving people. We sit and wait for her to take our order.

"So what brings you to the Big Easy?" The woman aks walking over to us with our drinks. Mine a lemonade and Lijah a bourbon.

"I used to live here," Lijah says getting a far-off look.

I take his hand and squeeze it. I know my boys where happiest here, but they also lost a good friend when Mikael found them and chased them out of the city as it burned to the ground.

I give the woman a tight-lipped smile.

"Really, when?" She needles.

"Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago."

Lijah looks at me when he feels my emotions. He kisses my forehead tenderly.

The woman glances at us an gives a bright smile. I just want to leave this place and find my missing link. I can feel the pull to him.

"I just moved back myself. What brought you back."

"Well, my brother's here somewhere. I'm afraid he might have got himself into a bit of a bind."

No shit Sherlock. If he wasn't he would have called once he got here.

I fidget feeling uncomfortable being so close but not close enough to Nik.

"You say that it's a common occurrence."

It's my turn to join the conversation. "Well... he's complicated, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental."

Lijah picks up where I leave off. "See, we don't share the same father. Of course, this never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belongs. Truth be told, he has a long history of getting himself in trouble."

I look around the bar looking for threats before taking a sip of my drink, listening back into the conversation.

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it."

Lijah nods smiling. I glare at him.

"What kind of bind in your brother in?"

"He believes there are people in this town that are conspiring against him," I respond, looking at the woman.

"Wow. Narcissistic and paranoid."

I glare at her growling under my breath. No one and I mean no one gets to talk bad about mine. Lijah squeezes my knee. I look at him and he shakes his head.

"Sorry. Bartender with a grad degree in psychology. Total cliche."

I finally look at her name tag.

"Listen, Camille, we're looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Any idea where we might find her?" Lijah asks softly.

"No. But I know someone who might."

⬦⬥⬦

Lijah and I spent the rest of the day looking for Nik. It's night when we make our way over to the female tour guide Camille told us could help.

She notices us lurking.

"Are you going to continue following me, Elijah, Isabel, or do you wanna talk." She calls out.

We make our way out of the shadows. I move closer to Lijah, not liking the feeling I'm getting from her.

"You know who we are?"

She looks at us and smirks. I shiver involuntarily.

"Original vampire that always a suit and the woman who calms your brother down." I smile at the woman politely when she looks at me. "You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your... brother back in town." She finishes staring at us.

"Well, Niklaus is here because he has learned a witch was conspiring against him. Someone by the name Jane-Anne Deveraux." I explain.

"Well if he's looking for Jane-Anne, he's a little late," she speaks sadly.

Lijah and I share a look both getting the meaning behind the witch's words.

"Are you telling us she's dead?"

She looks at us and starts to walk away. "Come on, her sister Sophie's gonna want to talk to you."

Sabine leads us down another street that's less crowded. There are witches standing and kneeling around the body of a fallen witch.

"That's Jane-Anne? Killed in public for anyone to find..." I ask in disbelief.

"Only people that come around here are the witches. Now her sister Sophie has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred in the cemetery." Sabine explains.

Elijah looks on in disgust. "Please tell me my brother had nothing to do with this."

I turn away from the scene and lean against Lijah who wraps his arms around me.

"No. Jane-Anne died because she got caught doing magic."

"What do you mean got caught doing magic?" I question softly.

Isn't a witch's main focus to practice their craft?

Someone whistles loudly. The witches look around frightened. What could cause that much fear?

"You wanna know who killed Jane-Anne? You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action."

Lijah whips his head up and gasps in surprise.

"The vampire Marcel?"

"Things have changed since your family left town. Marcel has changed."

A group of vampires enters the area. Each one with an evil grin on their face. I tighten my hold on Lijah. I may be stronger than them, but that doesn't mean I want to end up fighting them.

"I'm asking you, stay hidden. If Marcel finds out a witch lured the Originals back into town, my people will be slaughtered."

We vamp speed onto a balcony to watch what happens. A black man walks onto the scene.

"Well, well, well, well, what do we have here? I gotta tell you, Soph, this street corner is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago, we had to teach your sister a little lesson." The vampire who I assume is Marcel taunts.

I shiver from the power in his voice. I run my hand through my black hair, a nervous habit.  "We're putting her to rest Marcel. Leave us alone." The witch Sophie says.

I feel for this girl. Her sister was just killed and all she wants is the piece to grieve. But instead, she has to deal with her sister's killer.

"I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact, I left it here for a reason: send a message. If anybody is thinking of joining some kind of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet, a little birdie informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious."

I frown, why isn't he allowing the witches to do magic in the Quarter? What does he have on them that they obey? This doesn't make any sense. Why don't the witches just leave? I know it's their home too, but if using magic is punishable by death, then there's no way in hell I would stay.

"Oh, ya. While I have you, quick Q&A. My old friend - the hybrid, Klaus - he just happened to show up out of the blue asking for, of all people, Jane-Anne. Any idea why?"

I growl under my breath. Who does this vampire think he is? Oh when I get my hands on that boy, I will be sure to teach him some manners.

Lijah looks at me in question, but I just continue to watch the scene in front of me.

"I don't know, witches don't get involved with vampire business," Sophie growls out.

"Hmm. That would be pretty stupid, that's for sure. Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo, and keep those tourists happy."

Marcel turns and looks at his crew of demon vampires with a smirk. This isn't going to end well. Marcel is planning something, I can feel it.

"Take the body!"

What the hell? Sabine said that her body won't be at rest until she's properly buried. This is wrong on so many levels.

I rush towards the edge of the of the balcony to attack Marcel. My hands light up with fire. Lijah grabs me by the waist and pulls me into him, restraining me.

"Elskling, you can't attack him. It will just put the witches in more danger. I promise you will get your chance, but right now you need to calm down."

I take a few deep breaths, my chest rising and falling slowly. I let the flames disappear from my hands. I nod at Lijah and he lets me go.

"What? No! Stop! Marcel!" Sophie cries.

Marcel stops and turns back around to look at her. I move closer to the edge of the balcony, just in case he tries to hurt Sophie. I won't let him hurt the grieving witch even if Lijah tries to stop me.

"I'm going to hold onto your sister's body in case maybe you remember why Klaus is here."

Sophie gets up from the ground and glares at Marcel.

"Marcel, please. Her body won't be at peace."

Marcel turns away from her and smirks. "Not my problem." He says in a sing-song voice.

He and his crew speed off with Jane-Anne's body. I turn away from them and look at Lijah.

"This isn't the man you described when you told me about your past. What happened to him to cause him to become so cruel?"

"I wish I knew, Elskling."

⬦⬥⬦

While Lijah calls Rebekah, I make my way back to Rousseau's to get something to eat. I'm craving something salty.

I walk up to the bar and see Camille still working. I sit down on one of the stools. Camille sees me and smiles as she walks over to me.

"Second time today. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's back at our place. I came to get something to eat. Can I get an order of fries?"

She smiles and nods. I give her a bright smile in return. She walks away to put my order in.

I watch the people doing karaoke in the corner. I feel a witch come up behind me. Before I can do anything, there's a pinch in my neck,  I blackout.

**|3rd Person|**

Elijah stands hidden in the alley behind Rousseau's. He watches as the young witch, Sophie, comes out the back door.

She moves over to a table with a candle on it. She closes her eyes as tears start to fall down her cheeks.

In the distance, a dog can be heard barking which makes Sophie look up and opens her eyes. She watches the flame of the candle.

"Oh, you got me into this, Jane. Give me the strength to finish it."

The door slams shut causing Sophie to jump. Elijah moves closer to Sophie while staying in the shadows. He hears the vampires moving around.

"The doors work, you know," Sophie growls out.

Marcel's vampires come out of the shadows. Elijah move as close as he can get without making himself known.

"You're doing magic?" One of the vampires asks.

Sophie glares at them angrily. "I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects."

Elijah sighs. Marcel's vampires are nothing but a bunk of animals who do whatever their master says.

"Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why." The second vampire warns.

Elijah would like to know the same thing. Why did this witch want his brother?

Sophie moves away from the table towards the door.

"I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her."

One of the vampires speeds up and grabs Sophie Sophie. Elijah chooses that moment to intervene. He speeds behind the one who has Sophie, and rips out his heart, his hand dripping with blood. The other vampire turns to attack Sophie. Elijah grabs the vampire and throws him against a metal spike on the building's wall.

Elijah moves out of the shadows and looks at the panicked witch.

"I'm Elijah. You've heard of me?"

Sophie nods. "Yes."

"So why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother."

Sophie gulps and moves farther away from the Original.

⬦⬥⬦

Sophie leads Elijah to a cemetery. Sophie opens the squeaking gate and enters. Elijah stops at the entrance feeling the magical barrier.

"This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But since I'm desperate... Come in."

He enters and can feel Isa is nearby. He growls under his breath wondering why the witches took her.

"We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus and where is Isabel? Don't lie to me, I know you took her."

Sophie looks at him with a frown.

"Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck until Jane-Anne was informed of a girl. A Pureblood from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection with your brother and you."

Elijah scrunches up his forehead, not seeing how this has anything to do with the current situation.

"What are you saying? Isabel has a connection with us yes, but what does that have to do with your sister."

His question is ignored by the witch. Elijah looks around trying to pinpoint where Isa is. From her emotions, he can tell that she isn't in pain. She tranquil almost as if she's sleeping.

"Apparently, they mated together. One thing led to another and now this Pureblood- she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother, Klaus."

Elijah paces biting his lip. He looks at Sophie trying to figure out if she's lying or not.

"That's impossible. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant during her first wolf mating."

"Nothings impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother and Isabel. Bring them out!"

The witches bring out a weak and dazed Isabel and Hayley.

"Elijah!" Isa calls out wobbling a bit.

"Give us a moment, please."

Elijah rushes over to Isabel to support both her and the other woman. He leads them into one of the burial vaults.

**|ISABEL|**

I wake up in a dark room lit with candles. I sit up and look around at my surroundings seeing I'm not the only one here. In the corner lays a woman with brunette hair. I listen quietly and sigh hearing her steady heartbeat.

My veins burn from the witch hazel they injected into me.

"Bloody witches. I swear one of these days I will slaughter the whole lot of them."

"I second that."

I look over at the brunette woman who's now sitting up.

"I'm Hayley. The werewolf who was witchnapped."

I smirk. Oh, we are going to get along well.

"I'm Isabel, the Pureblood vampire that was also witchnapped. How long have you been here?"  
She gets up and comes to sit in front of me.

"A few days. They won't tell me what's going on. They just keep knocking me out."

I nod and groan. My limbs feel like boulders. Hayley watches me with worry.

"I'm okay the drugged me with witch hazel."

There's movement coming towards us. Hayley and I watch the entrance. Two witches walk in with their hands raised. The magic knocks me out.

A little while later the witches take Hayley and me outside the burial vault. I watch Elijah talk with the witch bitch.

⬦⬥⬦

Elijah, Hayley and I sit on a bench in the burial vault. I lean against Lijah as he continues to apologize for not finding me sooner.

"Baby, it's fine. I'm okay, other than the witch hazel that's currently blocking my magic."

I move closer to Lijah and he pulls me into his lap. He rests his hands against my flat stomach and listens closely. I listen as well confused.

I hear a faint yet strong heartbeat that doesn't belong to Hayley or myself.

I gasp and grab onto Lijah's hands.

"What's going on?" Hayley asks confused.

I look at her and mouth listen. She does and her brown eyes get wide.

"How? I shouldn't have been able to get pregnant during my first wolf mating with Nik. What the hell did Peter and Anna not tell us?" I asking looking at him.

"I'm not sure Elskling, but I hope this helps my brother find peace and let's go of some of his anger."

Sophie enters the vault looking at us with a smirk.

"I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help."

Lijah looks at with suspicion. "What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with these young women?"

"We want Marcel out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming."

I glare at the witch bitch and try to give her a witchy headache. It doesn't work. Stupid witches with their stupid witch hazel. I swear once I have my full strength, I'm going to cause them the kind of pain they would only feel in hell.

I sigh. Lijah continues to rub my flat tummy. I look at Sophie again and my anger just increases.

Who does this witch think she is? Nik doesn't like to be controlled. There is no way he will help her, if anything he may just kill her. That's an idea I can get behind.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother doesn't like to be told what to do."

Hayley stares at us completely confused. Raising my eyebrow in question, I mouth what to her.

"Who the hell is Klaus?"

I give her a wicked grin knowing I'm going to surprise her with my answer.

"My other mate."

Hayley's jaw drops. She splutters like a fish trying to comprehend what I said. I watch as the wheels start turning in her head as she comes to terms with everything. My staring contest with Hales is interrupted by the witch bitch.

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a tribrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one needs to know about the newest member of the Mikaelson family."

I growl and try to get out of Lijah's grip. No one will be harming my baby. They will lose their heart before that happens. I forcibly remove Lijah's hands from me and get up pushing Sophie against the wall by her neck.

"Hurt the baby, and you will wish you were in hell being tortured by the devil himself," I growl out.

Lijah pulls me off of Sophie pushing me behind him as Hayley moves to stand next to him.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail."

"Like I said, I'm desperate," Sophie whispers trying to catch her breath.

I breath heavy myself trying to control my anger. The last thing I need to do is lose control of what little magic I may be able to access.

"Well then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I. Stay here Elskling. I'll be back shortly."

Lijah turns address, Sophie. "No one touches the girls and don't use any more witch hazel. We don't know what that could do to the child."

Lijah kisses my forehead lovingly before vamping away. Sophie gives Hayley and me one more look before leaving as well.

"Thank you for standing in front of me."

She smiles and nods. Her hair shifts and I notice the something on her shoulder. I move her hair away from it. On her shoulder is the same mark I have on mine.

"Hayley, the mark on your shoulder, do you know what it means?"

She turns around to look at me. "No, why?"

I turn around and pull my shirt away from my shoulder moving my raven hair.

"I have the same one. It didn't show up until I turned for the first time."

**|3rd Person|**

Elijah walks up behind Niklaus who stands on a balcony overlooking the street below.

"Evening Elijah. What an entirely unwelcome surprise. Where is Isa?"

"Niklaus, what an entirely unsurprising welcome. She's safe... for now." He says and moves to stand side-by-side with his brother.

Niklaus scrunches up his face in confusion. Millions of thoughts run through the hybrids mind: Why wouldn't she be safe? Why would Elijah leave her if she was?

"Where is she?"

Elijah grabs Niklaus' arm and looks him in the eyes. He has a frown on his face with eyebrows crinkled.

"Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out whose conspiring against me."

Elijah turns and starts walking away. Niklaus follows him anyway.

"I believe Isa and I just found that for you."

The Mikaelson's make their way to the cemetery.

"What are we doing here? Elijah, where is Isa?" He asks.

"You want to know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me."

Niklaus follows Elijah into the middle of the cemetery where a group of witches is waiting for him.

"Sophie Deveraux, what is this?" He asks looking at the witch.

Sophie looks at the hybrid with nervous confidence.

"You know your famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphaned street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants, kills who he wants. I'm gonna stop him... And you're going to help."

Klaus glares at the she-witch before turning to look at Elijah.

"This is why you brought me here? Where the hell is Isa?"

"Hear her out brother."

Niklaus shakes his head in anger. His fists clench and unclench. He wants to murder the whole lot of witches in front of him and find his girl.

"I don't need to hear her out. I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even 30 more seconds of my time."

He once again faces his brother. His gray eyes meeting Elijah's hazel.

"Elijah, what is this madness?"

Isabel and Hayley enter Niklaus' sight.

"Nik... you need to listen to them."

Niklaus doesn't let her finish her sentence. He rushes up to her and pulls her into a lip bruising kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck relishing in his touch. She doesn't want to ever have to let go.

Niklaus won't admit it, but he truly missed her. The week they had been apart was hell for both of them.

Isabel breaks the mindblowing kiss. She's missed him so much. With all the information she got today, she needed him more than ever.

Nik's blue eyes search hers trying to figure out what's going on.

"Listen to them, Nik. Believe what they tell you, it's the truth. If you don't believe them, believe me, and know I would never lie to you." She whispers stepping back to Hayley who pulls her into a side hug.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift, of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

Niklaus stares at Isabel with a look of confusion. She gives him a weak smile not sure how he will take the news. She fidgets beside Hayley.

"What? No, it's impossible."

"I said the same thing," Isa says looking at Nik.

"What are you saying?"

"Niklaus... Isa is carrying your child." Elijah states.

Nik looks at the witches with a deadly look in his eyes. Hayley moves to stand in front of Isa protectively, ready to intercept an attack.

"This is a lie! You're all lying. Isa shouldn't have gotten pregnant during our first wolf mating!"

Isa looks at Nik with tears in her eyes. She can't believe he doesn't believe she's pregnant. She knew he would be shocked, but she didn't think he would deny it.

"You've been with someone else. Admit it!" He shouts looking at Isa.

"Nik, I've been with Lijah since the moment you left. I would never hurt you like that! I love you, you know that. But the second you find out I'm with child, you immediately think I was with someone else. I thought I knew you, but now I'm thinking I was wrong." Isa sobs into Hayley's shoulder.

Nik looks at Isa with regret. He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts and put his strong mask back on. He will fix things with Isa later.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the life of this girl and her baby are controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Isabel won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress!"

Isa and Hayley look at each other in horror. Isabel glances at Nik and sees the fear in his eyes. Elijah growls.

Nik looks directly at Isa and tries to convey not to believe anything he says. Isa doesn't understand what he means.

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself." Elijah claims.

Sophie shakes her in defiance. Anger slowly building within her.

"No. We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules."

Elijah, Hayley, and Isabel watch to see what Niks reaction is going to be.

Nik's face contorts into one of uncontrollable rage. He glares at the she-witch and her companions. His eyes flashing gold, fangs extending.

"How dare you command me? Threaten me with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses? I won't hear any more lies."

Isabel unbeknownst doesn't realize that he means none of his words, can't help but feel upset. Nik, however, does partially believe his words, only because he's scared.

"Niklaus. Listen."

Nik stops and moves closer to Isa listening. Isa places her hand on her stomach listening to the tiny pitter-patter of its heart. Isa knows the exact moment he hears it because his face turns to one of surprise. Tears pool in his blue-grey eyes before he gathers his composure and puts his mask back in place.

"Kill her an the baby. What do I care."

Tears fall from Isabel's eyes. She knows he doesn't mean what he said, he's just scared. She saw it in his eyes as he said the words.

"Screw this, we're out of here," Hayley says pulling Isa with her as she turns to walk away.

Elijah looks at the wolf and his mate with sympathy.

"No one touches the girls. I'll fix this."

Sophie nods and leads the two woman back into the burial chamber. Hayley sits on the bench pulling Isa to sit beside her.

"Are you okay?"

Isabel takes a moment to think about how she feels. She feels angry with her mate for not believing her. She's pissed with Sophie for not letting her explains things to her easily angered mate. She knows that if she was the one who told him, he wouldn't be acting like he is because she would have been able to ease him into everything. She knows he's scared and doesn't mean his angry words. She pissed at Mikeal for being an abusive ass who has created a man who's scared of letting anyone love him.

"I'll be fine. He's just scared. He didn't have the best father and he's scared he's going to mess up. That doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him anytime soon."

Hayley nods in understanding.

"You know, I'll always be here for you. I mean we may be apart of the same pack. That makes us family, family don't end with blood."

⬦⬥⬦

Niklaus runs through the streets of New Orleans while Elijah chases him. Both brothers feeling different emotions. Elijah is disappointed with his younger brother for hurting their mate.

Niklaus is angry with himself, his father, and the witches. He's angry at himself for Isabel. He's angry with his father for being anything but. He's terrified that he's going to mess up and that his child is going to resent him. And he's angry with the witches for using the love of his life to control him.

"Niklaus," Elijah says softly.

"It's a trick, Elijah." He knows he should believe them, but it's easier to deny it.

"No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance. It's our chance."

Niklaus stares at Elijah with distaste. What could this child possible offer him other than pain?

"To what?"

Elijah moves closer to his brother wanting to try and comfort him.

"To start over. Take back everything we lost. Everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined, and since then, all that you have ever wanted, all that we ever wanted, was family."

Niklaus glares at Elijah, blue eyes flashing gold.

"I will not be manipulated."

Nik turns away to leave his brother and the conversation but Elijah moves to block his path.

"So, they're manipulating you. So what? With them, our mate and her child, your child... live."

Niklaus knows he's right, if he lets the witches temporally kill Isabel, not only will he lose his child, but his mate will hate him for the rest of eternity. He knows he needs to care, but he can't bring himself to do it. There are too many years of betrayal from the ones who say they love him.

"I'm going to kill every last one of them."

Niklaus shoves Elijah and goes to leave only for Elijah to once again speed in front of him and blocks the path.

"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid. Then leave me to pick up the broken pieces of Isa you leave behind? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

Niklaus shrinks on himself at the mention of Isabel. He knows what he's doing is wrong and is going to hurt her.

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

Niklaus regrets saying it as soon as it leaves his mouth. Yes, he wants power, but he knows the child will give him the one thing he felt he never truly had love.

"Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty. It's power. This is what we swore to each other a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created this person before me... Someone I can barely recognize as my own brother. This is us. The Original family. We remain together, always and forever. I'm asking you, stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So, save Isa, save your child."

Elijah knows his brother is scared and to be honest so is he. What would the child grow up to call him? How will he keep it safe? If Nik doesn't take responsibility he will and that's a promise.

Elijah pulls Niklaus against him. He places his hand on his brother's shoulder. Nik puts his hand against Lijahs neck, looking him in the eyes.

"No," Nik whispers and speeds off leaving Elijah standing there shocked.

**|ISABEL|**

Hayley and I sit in the burial tomb listening to the witches argue.

Hayley braids my hair and I light my hands on fire then extinguish them before repeating the process. I'm trying to keep my mind distracted from thinking about Nik and his cruel words.

"Marcel and his vampire are out of control. Something had to be done." Sophie explains to Agnes.

"And the solution was to bring in more vampires?"

I interrupt them with my own question.

"Why not just move away?"

Agnes looks at me with a glare. "Not an option."

No need to be snippy with me. I'm not the one who started all of this.

"These just aren't any vampires, Agnes. They're Originals.

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

That's what I would like to know. Nik's not just going to submit.

I feel Lijah's presence before I see him. I get up and wrap my arms around his waist not letting go needing his comfort.

"She can't. I'm not entirely certain I can either. But not that you coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

I watch Sophie grab a needle and stick it in her hand with a wince. I yelp in pain looking at my bleeding palm.

"What the hell?" Hayley asks looking at me.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It links me to Isabel. So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Isabel... or worse to ensure I have your attention, I will."

Elijah and I know she can't really kill me, but if she did temporarily kill me, the baby would.

I hide my face in Elijah's chest not wanting to think about that.

"You would dare threaten an Original?" Elijah asks with an amused smirk.

"I have nothing to lose."

The smirk falls from both of our faces the gravity of the situation.

"You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

Elijah kisses me sweetly. I smile into the despite everything going on. His presence blocks out all of my negative emotions.

"I promise you, I will fix all of this. I love you."

"I love you too Elijah. Now go, you have your work cut out for you."

Lijah vamps away leaving me an Hayley to ourselves.

"Why aren't you scared?" She asks.

"I know he'll figure it out. I also can't be killed, however, my child can. While that terrifies me, I have to stay strong."

She gives me a hundred watt smile. I raise my eyebrow at her smiling as well.

"What?"

"You're going to be a great mom."

I hug her before pulling us towards the opening of the burial chamber. They may be keeping us in the cemetery but that doesn't mean we have to stay trapped in one place.

We walk over to a patch of grass before sitting down.

"You really think I'm going to be a good mother?"

"I know so. Why are you so worried?"

I sigh and lay against the grass looking up at the night sky.

"My mother abandoned me for my own protection at a young age and I had to learn to fend for myself. I didn't know my father until recently. I guess I'm just worried I won't know what to do."

She stares at me with an understanding look on her face. I lay down as well.

"I understand that all too well. I was abandoned by my birth parents and kicked out of my foster parent's place as soon as I triggered my curse."

I turn my head to look at her tired face.

"Is that why you came here? To look for your parents?"

"Yep. The Jane-Anne told me I could find them in the bayou and then they kidnapped me."

Bloody witches. They will do anything to get what they want. Even if it means kidnapping and murder.

"We so are going to kill these witches after we're safe."

**|3rd Person|**

Elijah stands on the street talking with Rebekah on the phone. He loves his sister, he just wishes she would come to help.

"He's willing to give up everything."

"Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?" Rebekah asks.

"I already see it. He spiraling. He's lashing out in a blind rage. You know the last time I saw him like this it last 200 years."

Rebekah sighs. "Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck, this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all his insanity."

Elijah looks around the Quarter looking for Marcel, to make a deal.

"He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He... he wanted... he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was able to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to fix this for Isabel's sake."

He sighs looking at the time on his watch. He has ten minutes to fix everything.

"How's she holding up." Rebekah asks about her sister.

"She's upset with Niklaus that much is clear. But I'm not going to let anything happen to her or the baby."

**|ISABEL|**

I watch the clock nervously. It's a minute until midnight and Lijah's still not back. Hayley tries to keep me calm, but I'm freaking out. My magic is going haywire. The room is 30 degrees cooler than it should be.

The church bells ring and Agnes looks at Sophie.

"His times up. What're gonna do now, Sophie."

Sophie looks at the older witch. "I'm gonna what I said I was gonna do."

Hayley and I share a panicked glance. Sure I could easily take them if I was at full strength but I'm still weak.

"What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?" Sabine asks.

"How about none of the above. I may not be at full power, but that doesn't mean I can't still hurt you." My words fall on deaf ears.

"Klaus doesn't care about the child."

I flinch. I know with the deepest part of my being that's not true. He cares. He does right?

Elijah enters the room holding Jane-Anne's body.

"I do." He walks farther into the vault.

"I bring proof of my intent to help you. The body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself."

Sophie tears up seeing her big sister. "Jane-Anne."

"May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time.

Agnes glares not liking the Original. "You had your time, it passed."

Sophie glares at Agnes. "Shut up, Agnes."

Lijah stands behind me and places his hands on my stomach. I see this becoming a common occurrence.

"For now, accept the deal. Isabel, the child, and Hayley remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you."

Elijah let's go of me and turns to leave. But quickly changes his mind to glance at the three witches.

"And I will help him."

I sigh and lean against Hayley. Can't this nightmare just end already? I just want to be wrapped in my mates' arms. 

**|3rd Person|**

Niklaus holds a bottle in his hand drinking the liquid. He hears Elijah enter.

"Have I not made myself clear my desire to be left alone."

Elijah smirks shaking his head. His brother's more than likely drunk.

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words cease to have an impact."

Niklaus throws his bottle against the ground in anger. It breaks into a million little shards of brown glass.

"Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Isabel has probably already died and come back." He yells.

Elijah grabs Niklaus by the throat choking him. He has no right to talk about their mate that way.

"You will not walk away from this! Isabel needs you! This child needs you!" He threatens.

"Let. Me. Go." Nik growls out.

Both Originals are angry, not thinking straight. Neither wants to back down. It has been a long time since both brothers physically fought each other.

"I WILL NOT!"

Elijah throws Niklaus to the ground and repeats the process several times.

"Don't make me say it again."

"I will not let go. I will never let go." Elijah sighs.

Nik throws Elijah against an iron rod fence. Elijah rips one off and walks of over to Nik.

"Even if I have to spend eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self-"

Elijah speeds at Nik hitting him with the rod.

"If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity-" He hits Nik again this time in the back. "to care about anything..."

Nik retaliates before Elijah can hit him again. He takes the rod from Elijah and beats him with it. Nik pushes him a few feet away, where he falls to the ground and doesn't get up.

Nik breathes heavily regretting what he'd done. He lets the rod slip from his hand with a clank as it hits the pavement. He takes a few steps towards Elijah who hasn't moved.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah."

"Well, who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole or the coward who only see the world through his own fear?"

Nik scoffs. "I haven't cared about anything in centuries. Why on earth do you?"

Elijah frowns not liking his answer. "What about Isabel? You promised her you would never leave. She needs you Niklaus whether you want to believe it or not."

Nik faulters. Of course, he loves Isabel, but he can't he has too many enemies who would be willing to use her and the baby as leverage. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness.

Elijah hangs his head knowing he's not going to get an answer.

"Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you: always, forever, and family above all."

Niklaus laughs reaching for Elijah's hand. Elijah takes it and stands up.

"You're a sentimental fool."

"Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?"

Elijah walks away leaving his brother to think.

Niklaus allows himself time to think about what his life would be like with his child. The thoughts make him smile, but there is still that fear. There will always be that fear.

⬦⬥⬦

Nik sits on a bench still thinking about Isabel and his unborn child. Elijah joins him.

"This town used to be my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything I ever wanted, power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I want to be king."

Elijah stares at his brother. "Is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?"

"What does it mean to you?"

He smiles at his brother. "I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had."

"And what's that?" Nik needles.

"The unconditional love of family."

The brother's stare at each other for a long moment. Nik looks down at his hands thinking.

"Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

**|ISABEL|**

Elijah, Hayley, and I stand in the parlor of a big white house. It's beautiful but very dusted and dated.

I pull a white sheet off a baby crib and cough.

Lijah rubs my shoulder as Hayley laughs.

"Are you alright?" He asks with a smile.

I wave my hand in the air. "Just dust. This place is ancient."

He kisses my forehead. I lean into his touch. It's great finally being able to be in the same room together for more than five minutes.

"Yes, it should serve our purposes. It's a sanctuary, from our business in the Quarter. You are the most important person in this family. I know this isn't how we planned for our trip to go."

I giggle and move to sit down on the couch, Elijah follows as Hayley continues to uncover things.

"Since when does anything in our lives go as planned?"

"I'm curious... how do you feel about everything?"

I sigh thinking about my answer.

"I'm pissed at your brother, but still miss him dearly. We're going to need to work on a lot of things before I can trust him again."

He nods his head in understanding. I move to put my head on his lap.

"What about being a mother?" He places his hands on my belly.

"I was abandoned by my mother and I've only known my father for a few months... so I don't know how I feel about being a mother because I've never had a good one."

I relax more as Lijah lifts my shirt and places his hands on my bare stomach brushing his knuckles back and forth. I listen to the tiny pitter-patter of my child's heart and smiles.

"We've been over this Izzy. You're going to be a great mother." Hayley says from over by a piano.

I give her a thumbs up and close my eyes. The day finally catching up to me.

"I will always protect you, Elskling. You have my word on that."

I feel Nik enter the room. My veins light up from our mate bond. Sitting up I glance at him. His hair is its same messy curls and he wears his random necklaces around his neck. I smile even though I mad at him.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word." Nik glances at me and I bite my lip.

As much as I don't want to see him right now, I missed him.

"Is it done?" Lijah asks his brother.

Nik smirks. "As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

I nod my head in agreement. Those witches need put in their place.

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Isa and Hayley to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

Hayley notices my longing looks towards Nik. I catch his eye.

"Elijah, will you help me with something in the kitchen?" She asks. Elijah gets off the couch and follows her.

I turn to look at Nik. I feel my anger rise. I walk over to him. He gives me a nervous smile. I slap him across the face. He looks at me shocked and then down in shame.

"I'm not happy with you, but I'm gonna let it go for now. I just want you to hold me."

He obliges and pulls me into his chest. I feel some of the stress melt off my shoulders. My wolf growls in content.

I growl lightly when I hear his heart beating. My eyes glowing gold with veins under them.

"Love, you need to feed."

Nik leads me back over to the couch and pulls me into his lap. I take his offered wrist and bite down. The blood tastes like nectar.

Once I'm sated, my eyes start to drift shut. I feel Nik kiss my temple. The next thing I know, I'm in bed sound asleep.

⬦⬥⬦

I wake up when an unimaginable amount of pain rips through my body. I scream in pain. All I can feel is the pain.

Hayley comes running in the room. With a fire poker. She sees my current state and sits in front of me on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mate... bond..." I gasp out.

Elijah's bond leaves me and I'm left with a gaping hole in my heart where it should be.

I take a few deep breaths now that the pain is gone. I feel numb.

How the hell did his mate bond disappear? Like a freight train, it hits me.

"The bastard daggered him. Anna get your feathery ass down here!" I yell.

Hayley looks at me in confusion. "Who's Anna?"

"Just wait," I explain.

Anna appears in the room looking annoyed. Hayley jumps and moves so her back is to me.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell are you?" Hayley needles.

"I'm Anna, an angel of the lord."

I tap Hayley on the shoulder telling her it's okay. She moves to sit beside me.

"Anna, would you care to explain to how I'm pregnant and how Elijah was just daggered?"

She looks at me nervously. What the hell? Why is she nervous? Can I really trust her?

"Err... well... I may have lied about the dagger not working part. I had just hoped if Klaus believed it didn't work he wouldn't try. I know you're in pain right now, but I promise his bond being gone won't kill you. However, you may be more irritable."

I growl and light my hand on fire, throwing a fireball at her. Anna lets it hit her scorching her outfit but leaving no marks on her.

"You bitch! What else did you lie about? Why did you lie?"

She ignores my questions.

"As for being pregnant, I told you would go into heat and get pregnant. Peter's the one who said it wouldn't happen the first time. You shifting for the first time caused a hemorrhage of magic which sent you into a false heat. So you shouldn't have gotten pregnant. It must have been the magic." She shrugs not really seeming to care.

I growl and send her out the window with my magic. Hayley high fives me. Anna appears in the room once more.

"Get out of here you dick with wings. I don't want to see you right now!"

Anna flashes out of the room with a bright burst of light.

"What the hell was that?" Hayley questions worried.

"That dear Hayley was an angel who has a death wish. I'm going to need to calm my witch and Cold One friends."

Hayley shakes her head not even wanting to know what's going on. 

⚜️☽⚜️


	5. Chapter Two: House of the Rising Son

⚜️☽⚜️

Do you really want to hurt me 

Do you really want to make me cry

Precious kisses words that burn me 

Lovers never ask you why

In my heart the fire is burning

Choose my color find a star

precious people always tell me

That's a step a step too far

Do you really want to hurt me

Do you really want to make me cry

Do you really want to hurt me

Do you really want to make me cry

Words are few

I have spoken

|

Culture Club

⬦⬥⬦

Marcel and Nik stand on a balcony overlooking Marcel's party. Nik watches as vampires feed on screaming humans with no remorse. Marcel's smiles watching his guys feed.

"This is how I keep my guys happy. The occasional all-you-can-eat buffet. My night walkers love it. I've got them working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings.

"They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day walkers, the trusted few-they just like the party."

Nik looks across the room seeing a crest in the wall. An "M" monogram and a coiled serpent. His family crest. Anger coursed through him like a raging river.

"It's quite an operation. Tell me, what about the victims?" Seems like a lot of graves to dig." Nik states looking at his friend then back to the party.

"Can't kill'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memories, send them on their way. No muss, no fuss."

All Nik can think about while watching is how much he wants this. He wants control and he wants back his home for his mate an unborn child.

"I'm impressed." Nik states with false pride.

"Nothing I didn't learn from you."

One of Marcel's men approach the two vampires. Nik looks at the man with the funny cap with a smirk. He tries to intimidate him.

"Sup, Thierry?"

Thierry looks at Marcel nervous and worked up.

"Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-Walkers, no one saw who."

Across town, Bekah makes her way into the city in her red convertible. 

**|ISABEL|**

Hayley and I sit in my room talking about last night.

"So, you mean to tell me this angel helped in your creation?"

I glance up from my phone where my finger hovers over Jasper's name.

"Supposedly, but now I'm not so sure anything she said was true."

She huffs and falls back on the bed. She turns her head to look at me, her long brown hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Just make the call. You want answers, that's how you'll get them."

I know she's right, but do I really want to know why someone I believed to be a friend lied? I hit the button and put my phone on speaker.

"Good-evenin', Isa. Did you make it to New Orleans?" Jasper asks.

"Put the fucker on. I need to have words with him!" I growl out.

In the background, I hear Char. "What the hell did ya do?"

Hayley looks at me and snickers.

"Lil' Bit..." Peter says hesitantly.

A wicked smile makes its way onto my face. Hayley grins at me knowing its about to go down.

"Peter Whitlock! Would you care to explain how I'm pregnant and now attached to a witch bitch?" I spat with venom.

He gulps and I give Hayley a face showing I knew that was coming. Jasper and Char gasp in surprise.

"Okay, you need to trust me when I say this is a good thing. I couldn't say anything about it. This will make you stronger."

"Right, like I didn't need to know this. Peter, this is a huge problem! I'm pissed at one of my mates, the other is daggered, and I want to kill everyone!

"Now unless you can explain yourself, I don't want to hear anything from you!"

I hang up breathing heavy and look at Hayley who's smirking.

"You can be a real bitch."

I laugh and fall beside her. We both quiet hearing a car door slam. Hayley gets off the bed and walks quickly over to the fireplace and grabs the fire poker.

I roll off the bed, following Hayley out of the room. She mouths for me to stay at the top of the stairs. I nod and she continues to the front door. I hear it open.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley asks.

"Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car- get them, will you." Rebekah says.

I rush down the stairs to stand next to Hayley. I smirk.

"Hello, not the maid," Hayley says dropping the fire poker.

I rush past Hayley and hug Bekah.

"Bekah! You came."

"Isa! I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural baby bump. I guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it? The werewolf protecting my sister."

I let go of Bekah and move back over to an amused Hayley.

"You have your brother's manners." Hales' states smirking.

"And his temper too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?"

My smile falls off my face as pain settles in my chest. I step backward grabbing my chest.

"Beats me. He's long gone."

"What do you mean long gone?"

Bekah watches me and realization sets on her features.

I respond, "The bastard daggered him. I don't know where he stashed him."

Bekah looks appalled.

"Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you backstabbing wanker!"

Nik opens a set of double doors and enters the foyer. I move farther away from him and glare. He glances at me with a frown etched on his face.

Serves him right. It's his fault I want to kill everyone.

"Enough of with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing." Nik needles.

"They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."

I snicker behind my hand while Hayley full-on belly laughs. Nik glares at us. I glare back in challenge. He wants to be an ass, I'll rival him with being a bitch.

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course, you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what type of punishment he comes up with for you."

I growl at Nik. Marcel is getting nowhere near my sister. I have already lost one too many people this week.

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules. What did you do to Elijah? Did you even think about what it would do to Isa? You should have seen how much of a mess she was without you last week."

His face falls when he looks at me before putting his mask back in place. I frown. Where is the Nik I know and love?

"Perhaps he's on holiday or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on and have a look around. You remember this place as well as I."

"I remember everything. I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw as if to impress you. I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember even Elijah was happy."

I've already heard this story from Elijah. Of course, I knew he had been with other women. It doesn't mean it made it any easier to hear. I also felt for my sister who every time she thought she found love, her brother would kill him and dagger her.

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you." She glares as Nik.

"Is this how you're going to ask if this child is a girl, Niklaus? Your sister deserves the chance to make mistakes with love. Heaven knows I did and now look where I am!" I glare at him. "You have done nothing but brought me pain since Lijah and I got here. And now you have him stashed somewhere, leaving me with a gaping hole where his mate bond should be!"

Nik has the decency to look guilty. Bekah stands stunned, and Hayley moves to comfort me.

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of it. Now where the bloody hell is Elijah?"

Nik's phone buzzes. He checks it, answering whoever it was. He makes his way to the door but stops to try and kiss my forehead. I move behind Hayley and he frowns.

"It appears the night is not quite over yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel."

I frown from my place behind Hayley. I may be pissed with Nik, but that doesn't mean I don't want him around. I haven't even had the time to properly question him on why he daggered Lijah. He's spent more time with Marcel than I've seen him in a week.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together."

Hayley pulls me to sit on the stairs.

"I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets.

"Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of the witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list."

I growl. Elijah and I should be his only concern right now. We're his family and his baby needs him. He or she may still be only a few weeks old but it needs his protection and love.

Nik makes his way to the door. "Welcome home little sister. Isa, don't leave the house."

The door shuts and Bekah looks at me closely before coming and sitting down next to me. She pulls me into her warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry, sister. You look like hell, but I promise you, I will find Elijah."

Tears fall from my blue eyes. Rebekah uses her pale thumb to brush them away.

"No tears, love. Everything will work out."

We stand up off the steps. I move to Bekah's side. She turns to look at Hayley.

"You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done with my good one. You're helping. Isa, you can too, but please rest when you need to."

We search room after room not finding anything. I would use my mate bond, but I can't feel it. As for my magic, I don't want to risk being exposed. We make our way down a set of spiral stairs.

"The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite."

Bekah opens a door to a cellar covered in cobwebs I walk over to the coffins looking at them. Hayley follows wearily.

"You think Klaus killed him?" Hayley asks.

Bekah and I laugh. "We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical daggers.

"One in the heart end us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out. That's what he did to Elijah."

Bekah walks over to her coffin. "This one's mine."

Hayley looks green. "He keeps your coffin on standby?"

"He likes to be prepared for when one of his family members inevitably disappoint him," I explain.

I look at Bekah with a frown. "Elijah's not here. He must have stashed him elsewhere." I state sadly.

"I feel sick," Hayley says looking worse than earlier.

"Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone."

I sigh leaning against Bekah.

"Yeah, well, the witches put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they 'kill' me." I explain.

"Well knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for wolf girl and trying to find a way to dagger you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum.

"I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah and you safe in his arms. Being in a box for a decade sucks, trust me. You and Elijah best find a way to break that hex and run. I mean that in the most sisterly way possible."

Rebekah squeezes my shoulder and we make our way back upstairs. I sit on the couch and Hayley goes upstairs.

"Bekah, I need out of here for a little bit. I'm going stir crazy. Plus this place needs to be updated." I whine.

"Fine, I'll help you escape, but you need to take the wolf with you."

I nod and smile giving her a hug. She goes upstairs to unpack and I go in search of Hayley to tell her the plan.

**|3rd Person|**

Bekah drives Hayley and Isa into the Quarter before leaving to do her own thing.

Isa and Hayley walk down the streets enjoying the all the culture New Orleans has to offer.

As they pass a magic shop, Jardin Gris, Hayley stops walking.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Why don't you go sit down and listen to the music?" Hayley says trying not to be suspicious.

Isa nods making her way away from Hayley. She walks over to Bienville Park and sits down on a bench checking her phone.

⬦⬥⬦

Sophie scrubs a table in Rousseau's. Rebekah slams the door in the kitchen shut with vampire speed. Sophie moves to the kitchen listening for more sounds.

"Hello? Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night!" Sophie says scared.

Rebekah speeds into the kitchen hitting a few pots. Sophie grabs a knife off the wooden work table raising her hand. Bekah grabs her hand stopping her from attacking.

"Sophie Deveraux. My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?" She asks.

Sophie nods her head. "Yeah, I know."

"Then you know we need to talk."

⬦⬥⬦

The girls go to the cemetery where Rebekah is trying to get information from the she-witch.

"So if I have to guess, knowing Klaus' history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah."

Sophie stops walking to look at Rebekah.

"I can't use magic. It's punishable by death-Marcel's rules."

Rebekah glares at the young witch. She doesn't give a flying fuck about Marcel's rules. She wants her brother back, so her sister can be happy again.

"Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?"

Sophie smirks having the upper-hand in the situation.

"Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Isabel."

Rebekah looks at the witch confused. "Who?"

Sophie raises her eyebrow.

"Oh, right, the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise, I'd break your neck right here."

What she doesn't say is that she loves Isa like her sister and wouldn't jeopardize that.

"How did Marcel get so bloody powerful anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago."

"Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how' isn't relevant." Sophie explains.

Rebekah glares at the witch. "I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant- a coven of witches that can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away."

Sophie scoffs at the blonde Original. "We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind, our home, our family."

Rebekah glances at a crypt. "Well, family's overrated. Look at me, I'm back in a city that has given me nothing but heartbreak, looking for a brother who's hellbent on protecting a baby I don't care about."

Sophie watches the Original with doubt.

"I find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you?"

Rebekah sighs. Of course, she cares about Isa and her well being, she just doesn't like this city. She has friends back in Mystic Falls.

"I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself."

Rebekah looks Sophie in the eyes "And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel when everyone knows they have history."

Sophie nods thinking she knows everything about Klaus and Marcel.

"Klaus sired Marcel, I'm aware."

"You don't understand, Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son. I was there the day they met."

**|New Orleans, 1820|**

_A funeral procession makes its way back to the governor's mansion. A man on a horse, whips a little black boy who screams in pain. Nik moves over to the boy watching as he falls to his knees to grab an apple off the ground before throwing it at the man whipping him._

_The man raises his whip to hit the boy again only to be hit by something Nik picks up from the ground throwing it at him, killing him on impact._

_Rebekah and Elijah watch with bated breath as their brother approaches the boy._

_Nik gets down to the boys level. "What's your name?" He asks._

_The boy looks at the ground. "Don't got one. Mamma wouldn't name me till I turned ten, 'case the fever took me, then it took her."_

_Niklaus frowns before smiling. "You're a survivor and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?"_

_"Marcellus?" The boy asks._

_"It comes from Mars, the god of war, and it means little warrior."_

_Niklaus stands and holds out his hand to Marcellus. He hesitates but takes it anyway with a smile gracing his lips._

_Elijah looks at Rebekah with a grin. "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all."_

**|Present|**

"Klaus saw himself in that boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He too was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done is brought back, two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do."

Rebekah leaves to collect her sister and the she-wolf, leaving Sophie to think.

Marcel sits at a bar drinking and waiting for Niklaus.

"Well, this is a far cry from last nights party," Nik says sitting with his friend.

He seems Cami sitting by herself with books and a notepad.

"Ah in pursuit of the bartenders from 'Rousseau's', I see."

Marcel smirks raising his glass to his lips. "She's a work in progress."

A waitress brings Nik a drink. "And yet here you are, pinning over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special."

Marcel smiles and shakes his head. He didn't call him here for girl troubles.

"Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

"Let me guess - dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins."

Nik looks at Marcel. He has a good system going to protect himself and his men.

"It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with."

Hearing Cami gathering her things, Nik gets up and makes his way over to the blonde scholar.

"Excuse me, love. What's that your studying?" he asks flirtatiously.

"Abnormal psychology."

Klaus smirks. "Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you can diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king.

"I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"

Cami looks at Marcel who has a smirk on his face. He turns up his charm flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day."

She rushes out of the bar and both men grin at their fail of seducing Cami into going out with Marcel.

"Mm, harsh."

"I daresay I lost my touch. Or you've lost yours." Klaus deadpans.

Both men smile at each other sipping their drinks.

⬦⬥⬦

Klaus and Marcel leave the bar to go deal with the two transitioning vampires. Marcel takes Klaus to an old garage.

"You take me to the nicest places." Klaus deadpans.

Thierry and Diego two of Marcel's inner circle opens the trunk of the van revealing the two victims.

"Welcome to the land of the newly dead. I won't waste your time." Marcel glances over at Thierry. "I trust you filled them in?"

"To be honest, not much in the way of potential here." He responds, looking at the two in the van.

"Yeah, well, I just lost six night-walkers. I got holes to fill."

Nik smirks knowing that it's Rebekah's fault that he lost six guys. Not that he'll tell him that. It would ruin his plan.

"I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it - you're a vampire. Don't - you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag."

Marcel turns around to look at his sire. "Hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or gay best friend?"

Klaus shrugs his shoulders not really caring. He wants to get home to his mate. "Dealer's choice."

"Dealer's choice, okay."

Marcel pulls a coin out of his pocket showing it to the transitioning vampires. It's bigger than an average coin and is gold in color.

"Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other dies."

He puts the coin in between the two. The man glances at it and the girl grabs it.

"Damn girl! I said damn!"

The man looks at his friend with hurt on his face. He thought that they would be both or nothing.

"How could you?" Josh asks with hurt in his voice.

"Get over it, Josh. It's not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but you're such a little-"

Marcel speeds over to the female and snaps her neck with one quick motion.

"Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride."

"Go!"

Rebekah watches from a balcony as Nik loads Josh into a car. Marcel talks on his cell phone. He ends his call and feels Rebekah watching him.

"Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing from the city from your daddy." 

Rebekah frowns. "I thought you were dead."

Marcel shakes his head angry that Nik didn't tell him Rebekah was back in town.

"You never looked back to find out. Why are you here?"

Rebekah moves closer to Marcel studying him. "Elijah. I think Klaus has done something with him."

Marcel glares at her. He knows better than to get involved with their problems.

"Stop. Stop right there. If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelson's, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well.

**|New Orleans 1830s|**

_Marcel and Nik stand in the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound._

_"There is nothing going on between us. I swear it on my life."_

_"Your life means something to me. Give me the privilege of honesty or that will cease to be the case." Nik says looking at Marcel._

_"I like her. And I think it's mutual, but I haven't done anything about it. I wouldn't, not-"_

_Klaus stares at Marcel with a gleam of anger. "And you won't. I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men. They come and go for her, but I am constant. She's family."_

_"You said I was family. I have begged you to turn me into a vampire." Marcel states getting angry himself._

_"And I told you, I will turn you when you're ready. You go near Rebekah again and you never will be."_

**|Present|**

Rebekah laughs with malice. "Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him?"

Marcel glares. "I'm not scared of anyone."

"If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus - I'll kill you myself." She growls out.

"Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you though. Good luck finding what you're looking for." He says and jumps off the balcony leaving Rebekah standing there.

⬦⬥⬦

Hayley walks up to the Jardin Gris as the shopkeeper starts to lock the doors.

"Hey, hey!" She calls out to the woman.

"We're closed, sorry."

Hayley sigh looking down at the ground knowing what she's planning is wrong.

"I just need one teeny, tiny little herb. Please."

The woman sighs taking pity on the woman in front of her.

"Which herb?"

Hayley takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"Crushed Aconite flower."

The witch looks up surprised not expecting that. "Wolfsbane? That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?"

Hayley taps her foot and looks at her own stomach. "Just a little one."

"Give me a minute."

The witch goes inside to collect the herb leaving Hayley outside deciding if she truly wants to do this to the person she's befriended. Yes, Hayley decides. It's the best option. Isa can get out of this city and move on with her life without her bastard of a mate. She stays protected by Rebekah and Elijah.

The witch comes back out of the shop with two vials in her hands.

"Cut it with some Jimson weed. A few drops in some hot tea - that should do it."

Hayley hands the woman some money. "Here."

The woman shakes her head no. "It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing."

Then why does it feel so bad? Hayley thinks to herself.

Hayley walks away in search of tea and her friend.

The witch pulls out her cell phone to make a call.

"Hey, wanna gain points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter."

⬦⬥⬦

Marcel walks into a bar, searching for Nik with an annoyed look on his face.

"I know that face - woman trouble."

Marcel glares at Nik not happy at all about another Original being in town.

"You're a dick you know that? Why didn't you tell me Rebekah was back in town?"

Nik smirks. So his devious plan of letting the two find each other worked.

"Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out yourself."

Marcel sighs taking a sip of his drink. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century." He states deadpans.

Marcel looks at him, studying him as he asks his next question. "Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?"

Nik shakes his head in denial trying to throw off Marcel's track. "Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested."

Marcel's phone rings and he answers it. Nik listens in.

"Yeah?"

"Just got a tip - someone saw two werewolves in Bienville Park."

Nik's eyes go wide thinking about Isa and Hayley. They wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the house, would they? Who was he kidding, of course they would. Isa's pissed at him and Hayley will go wherever she goes.

"Get a couple of night-walkers to run them down. Bring me back their heads."

Nik tries to stay calm. "Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear."

Marcel finishes his drink. "About that,  I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest - keep your sister in line."

Marcel makes his way out to leave. "I'd have a better chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" Nik yells.

**|Isabel|**

I sit on a bench waiting for Hayley to return. I feel her coming up behind me and turn around. She holds two to go cups of a steaming liquid.

She moves to sit on the bench next to me and I take the offered drink.

"Thank you."

She smiles. I lift the drink to my lips and pause not feeling right about drinking it. Hayley watches me with her peripheral vision. Unsure why she's watching me, I lower the cup back down to my lap.

"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolves." A vampire says coming close to Hayley and me.

I growl. "I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do!" I yell and throw the contents of my drink onto one of them.

He roars in pain. Hayley and I turn around to make an escape only to come face to face with two more vampires. I flash forward and break one's neck. Hayley rips a heart out of another.

"Now that's no way to treat a pregnant lady and her friend. I do hate bad manners."

Rebekah throws the last vampire's heart on the ground. Hayley looks at her in shock.

⬦⬥⬦

Nik throws the bodies of the vampires in a pile in the yard. Hayley and I stand and watch as he berates Rebekah, Hayley, and me.

"This is why I told you to never leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril! Leave him!" Nik shouts at Rebekah as she moves to kill the last living vampire but stops, looking at Nik.

"You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of dead bodies like a roadmap to my front door?"

Bekah walks over and stands beside me with her arms crossed. I copy her movement not liking Nik's tone.

"If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing.

"Elijah made a deal to protect your child and mate so that they could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about them or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?" Bekah needles.

I growl myself knowing that what Bekah said is true. If he truly has a plan he should've shared it with me. We are equals and I will demand to be treated as such.

My first priority from this moment forward will be for my baby. Screw Nik and his plans. If he doesn't want to be a part of his child's life, then that's his problem. I'm not going to let him dictate everything I do in his so-called plan to get his kingdom back. I may be a queen, but I don't need a king.

"I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control."

I shake my head at him. Mind control isn't always going to work. You have to know how to charm people into following you, which is a specialty he lacks.

"I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel has just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, he needed new recruits. So, made the new one mine before he'd have even a drop of vervain.

If he would have just asked for help, we could have avoided all his plans to try and make a spy.

"And this one - I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight."

He grabs the last living vampire and pulls him into the house. Hayley, Bekah, and I follow. I move into the foyer standing close to Hayley.

"Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Isa, Hayley, what were you even doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!

I cringe and move farther away from him. I think about how to answer him without upsetting him further.

"Leave her be," Bekah says trying to diffuse the situation.

"I just needed some time to myself. Hayley shouldn't have left my side-"

"You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison so that I could put your little baby out of its misery-" Hayley says cutting me off.

"You did what!" I scream as Nik rushes forward grabbing Hayley and me by the neck pushing us both against the wall."

I struggle to try to get out of his grasp. I breathe deeply grabbing at his hand.

"Nik! Nik!" Bekah runs at him and rips Nik's hand off my throat. I gasp sliding down the wall, sitting trying to catch my breath.

"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child and the second someone decides to get rid of it? She didn't even know. Did you miss that?"

Bekah moves to look him in the eyes, he lets go of Hayley who coughs and falls to her knees. I look at her and glare.

When was she planning on poisoning me? Wait, the tea I didn't drink. She must have put in that.

"It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

I get up and run over to Bekah nodding. She's right, he is scared to care. I move and hug him, letting tears stream down my face. He envelopes me in his arms and sits down on the steps. Bekah sits beside him. I'm still royally pissed at him but right now I need comfort.

Why would Hayley try what she did? It's not her choice. She can leave at any time if she doesn't want to be here but, don't try to hurt me in the process.

"Hayley, you have five minutes to get out of my sight or I'm going to rip your head off. What you did was beyond wrong. You're so lucky I didn't drink that tea!" I growl out.

Hayley gets off the floor and rushes out into the living room. Nik calms down slightly now that she's not in the room.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel."

I whip my head up to look at him. He gave our enemy my other mate? I growl lowly moving out of his arms and standing to look at him.

"What?" Bekah needles.

Nik looks me in the eyes, probably seeing all the emotions moving through them like a tornado.

"Marcel was getting nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone. So, I... gave him a peace offering."

I glare at him but can see his point of view. He didn't want to wage a war too soon by having his brother here.

"You bartered our brother?"

I sigh and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking my head. We'll get him back, that I know for sure. We just have to trust Nik... no matter how sad we are.

"I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that the child is born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care."

Nik gets up off the stairs and leaves to go to his room. I sigh and look at Bekah.

"We'll get him back, I promise. Now, I need you to find whatever Hayley tried to poison me with. I don't trust her."

Bekah nods and goes into the living room.

⬦⬥⬦

I walk out onto the wrap around porch and find Bekah sitting on a rocking chair. I sit down next to her. She looks at me and tosses two vials at me. I catch them. I open one of them and am hit with the scent of wolfsbane. I grimace and put the lid back on.

"You know Marcel has Elijah. So, I have a gift for you so you can get your brother, my mate, back."

I reach down into my boot and pull out both daggers. Bekah's eyes widen.

"Oh, my god."

I smile. "I found them under your coffin. Now there's nothing stopping you from getting Lijah back."

I pass the daggers over to her. She smiles a real smile and not the bitch smile I'm used to seeing on her face. I giggle going back inside.

I go upstairs to my room and place the to vials on the chest at the foot of the bed. I sigh and lay back.

A soft knock comes from my door and I look up seeing Hayley. I groan and flop back against the pillows.

"Can we talk?" She asks timidly.

I give her a thumbs up. She moves to sit in the chair in the corner of the room.

"What were you thinking Hales? Why would you try to kill the one thing that's keeping me going right now?"

She sighs and puts her head in her hands. "I know it was wrong, but this child has brought you nothing but pain since you found out. I thought maybe you would rather get your life back on track. It was wrong and not my call and I'm so, so sorry."

I growl under my breath. "Hales, did I show any signs of not wanting this child? No. But I forgive you because you failed... but it's also going to take a while for me to trust you again."

She nods. I close my eyes trying to rid myself of my stress. I hear Hayley get up and leave the room.

**|3rd Person|**

Marcel is on a date with Camille. He grabs a bottle of wine and moves to sit across from the blonde.

"I sent everyone home for the night. I am your humble host." He says with a smile on his face.

"Oh... okay. Extra points for flair."

Cami shifts in her seat, watching Marcel as he fills her glass.

"And the night's just starting. What made you decide to come?" He needles.

Cami smiles. "Everyone deserves a chance."

Unbeknownst to the pair, Rebekah is waiting for her chance to interrupt. She throws the restaurant doors open and runs inside.

"You lied to me. Where's my brother?"

Marcel sighs at the interruption but doesn't stop her.

"Hello to you too. Cami, Rebekah - Rebekah, Cami." He introduces reluctantly.

Rebekah smirks looking at Camie. "I see you still have a thing for blondes."

Cami gets annoyed with the Original. "Hey-"

Rebekah no longer wanting to deal with Marcel's shit, rushes at him with vampire speed, pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"Tell me where Elijah is." She growls.

Cami looks at the two in fear along with the confusion as to how this happened.

"What the hell is going on?"

Rebekah puts more pressure on Marcel's throat. "Tell me where he is or I will kill you!"

Marcel gets a faraway look and shakes his head.

"No, you won't." He says smugly.

"Perhaps not." She says thinking.

Smirking she lets go of Marcel and flashes over to Cami and pins her against the wall instead.

"But I will kill her."

Marcel's eyes fill with panic for the girl he's falling for. 

"Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah." Marcel states defeated.

Rebekah releases Cami who coughs and splutters.

"What the hell are you people?" She asks in fear.

Marcel moves to the woman slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder lightly, making her look into his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay. Go home, forget all of this, and just know I'll make it up to you. I promise."

He lets go of her and turns to look at Rebekah. "You wanna see Elijah? Fine. Follow me."

Rebekah follows him out of the restaurant and leaves Cami standing alone confused.

⬦⬥⬦

Marcel brings Rebekah to an old church and leads her up a set of steps to a door. He enters the room. Rebekah sees Elijah's coffins but is stuck on the other side of the door.

"Invite me in."

Marcel smiles wide. "Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart."

Divina walks into the room and watches the blonde Original carefully.

"Invite her in."

"Come in."

Rebekah steps into the room and strides over to her brother's coffin. She opens the lid and sighs seeing the dagger in his heart. This is the last place her brother should be and she knows it. She reaches for the dagger and grips the handle and slowly pulls it out.

"I wouldn't do that," Davina says and Rebekah stops being magically compelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah asks turning to look at the witch.

Davina looks away from her and at her friend. "She's an old one, isn't she?"

Marcel nods looking at Rebekah with anger. "Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed."

Davina senses Marcel's anger and also watches the Original.

"She doesn't seem very nice."

"She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

Davina grins and looks at the Original. "Then I'm afraid you need to leave."

She cues up her magic and throws Rebekah out of the door. Rebekah tumbles and is knocked out.

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah wakes up in a room she hasn't seen in a hundred years. She groans and sits up.

"Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while."

"Where am I? How did I get here?" She needles.

Marcel sighs looking at his past lover.

"You upset Davina. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with."

Rebekah looks around the room. "Is this my old room?"

"Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's - it's mine."

Marcel walks towards the door before turning to look at Rebekah once more. "And don't ever touch Cami again."

**|Isabel|**

Nik walks into my room quietly not knowing I'm awake. He grabs one of the vials off of the cedar chest and sniffs it.

"I didn't ingest it. I asked Bekah to retrieve it for me so I could dispose of it."

He sighs in relief and moves to sit at the foot of the bed. I let him, moving so I can rest my head in his lap.

"You're awake."

I hum and turn my head into his chest taking a deep breath of him.

"I could barely sleep. Not having both of you to hold me. Also, this house is like a swamp sauna." I giggle.

He smiles and runs his fingers through my raven hair. "What stopped you from drinking it? You could have been free of all this... of me."

I gasp. I never want to be without him. No matter how angry I am with him.

"Something didn't seem right when Hayley gave me the drink with the poison. And when I was fighting off those vampires, it clicked and I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. I have a child within me that needs protecting as well. I wouldn't let anyone hurt it."

I sit up and look him in his blue-green eyes. "And you, I don't care how angry or upset I am with you, I would never want to be without you. I love you, even your sadistic side."

He smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. I kiss back eagerly.

"It's time to fight my wolf."

"I love you Nik. So much that I will stand by your side through thick and thin. I want to help you. Marcel doesn't know who I am and I could be useful. I don't want to be trapped here all the time."

"Little Wolf..."

"No, you know my terms. I want to help you. You want to be king, well I want to be queen and this queen wants to help."

Nik smirks and lifts me up off the bed. "Then my queen, you shall help. Try and get some more sleep. I'll have someone see to fix the air conditioning."

I lay back down and close my eyes feeling myself drift to sleep.

**|3rd Person|**

Nik leaves Isa's room and makes his way downstairs as his sister enters.

"You were right. The girl, Cami - she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that, I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."

Nik smirks. "Well don't stand on ceremony. What is it?"

"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that."

Nik raises an eyebrow in surprise. "A witch."

Bekah shakes her head and moves towards the living room. Nik follows her.

"She's not just a witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you, she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."

Nik frowns not liking the idea of his brother being with someone so powerful.

"Where is she."

Bekah looks around confused. "That clever bitch. I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Nik needles.

"She's wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possess a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother over to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

Nik looks down with anger and shame. "I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!"

Bekah gets angry too. Fed up with her brother and this city.

"And our home is worthless without family. I am finding Elijah - whatever it takes. Are you going to help?"

"Whatever it takes."

⬦⬥⬦

Marcel walks into Davina's "room" which is really the attic of the of the church. He watches as Davina draws at her easel.

"I'm sorry about that unpleasantness."

Davia shakes her head. "She doesn't scare me. None of them do."

Marcel nods. "I didn't think they would, honey. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay."

"They don't belong here." She says looking at her friend.

"Might be kinda hard to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how to kill an Original."

⚜️☽⚜️

**♕ I hope you enjoyed this chapter what did you think of the Hayley and Isa apology?** **  
**

**♕Also the Isa/Nik comfort scene after finding the poison?**

**♕Next chapter: Some more Nik/Isa scenes (They need a ship name. What should it be?)**

**♕New revelations, some more annoying witches, a party, and murder.**

**ALSO, PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR UPDATES!**

**It takes me a while to write and type up each chapter and then find gifs**

**I will update as soon as I finish a new chapter.**

⚜️☽⚜️


	6. Chapter Three: Tangled up in Blue

⚜️☽⚜️

I love the way you are 

It's who I am, don't have to try hard

We always say, say it like it is

And the truth is that I really miss

All those crazy things you said

You left them running through my head

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

All those crazy things we did

Didn't think about it, just went with it

You're always there, you're everywhere

But right now I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you

Here, here, here

I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn

What I'd do to have you

Near, near, near

I wish you were here

|

Avril Lavigne 

⬦⬥⬦

Hayley has been sitting cross-legged on the floor of Isa's room, which actually happens to Elijah's, reading one of his leather-bound journals. After an hour of reading the entries about him and his family, she makes her way downstairs coming to a stop with the book in her hand, she finds the Mikaelson's in the parlor.

Rebekah pouts looking at Nik. "I can not believe you two disposed of those vampires without me. You know how much I like to set things on fire!"

Isa chuckles from where she sits on the piano reading another journal from Elijah's collection. She sets it down to look at the siblings.

Nik smirks at his sister. "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They did attack my helpless mate who's carrying my child!"

Isa scoffs looking at Nik. "I'm not helpless you ass. I believe you are thinking about Edward."

You can feel the irritation rolling off the raven-haired girl.

Rebekah giggles at her words before rolling her eyes at Nik.

"I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the Salvatore carrying your hybrid bun in her oven."

Isa closes her eyes and suppresses a sigh at how they talk like she's not there. She knows they do it to annoy each other, yet it is driving her insane. Hayley joins her standing next to the piano.

"I would really like to know what the plan is," the werewolf says holding the journal tight while looking at each of the supernatural creatures in the room.

"Well, that depends what plan you mean—my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?" Nik asks mockingly with a half smirk on his face.

Rebekah takes a pencil from the desk and throws it in Nik's direction. He catches it easily before it can make contact with his face. He gives a crooked smirk.

Isa laughs unable to help herself. Nik winks at her.

Hayley groans loudly feeling left out of the planning. "The plan to rescue Elijah, you know, the good brother. The one that who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back."

Isa smirks at her frenemies sharp tone. At least she still wants to help find Elijah.

"In the front, if we're being specific. And let me make one thing clear, the only reason you're still breathing after that little stunt you pulled is that you and Isa seem to be from the same pack, so watch your tone!"

She shrinks back in fear. Isa shivers in pleasure at his authoritative tone.

"You three said that you would get him back. So is there a plan or not?" The she-wolf asks.

Isa leans back against the piano balancing herself on her hands with her head looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, the plan wasn't of my design, therefore it will most likely fail like Angela did her driving test," Isa says confusing the she-wolf who has never met Angela. "I mean why would your mortal enemy willing hand over Elijah when he knows that you could easily over-power him with three of the Original family in his city?" She states while looking into a pair of stormy gray eyes.

"Okay. Well firstly, Marcel isn't my mortal enemy—he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless." He says with a strong sense of confidence. "And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently-"

"I highly doubt that. I mean, I know you love your brother, but you would do anything to get your kingdom back." Isa interrupts with a dry smile.

The she-wolf and Rebekah both nod in agreement with the Salvatore. Nik moves to stand in front of her where she sits on the piano. The Pureblood scoots further up the Baby grand to get away from him, not quite ready to let everything go.

"Well, I guess we will never know. Thirdly-" He motions to Rebekah. "-sister, please."

Rebekah turns to look at Hayley. Isa looks at her as well already knowing the plan but has her own backup plan.

"And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Nik to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Hayley's eyes widen hoping she's not serious. She turns to look at her pack mate who just shrugs in response trying not to laugh at the girl's reaction.

"That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?" She asks in disbelief.

Rebekah scoffs at Hayley.

"I told you it was a stupid plan," I say with a chuckle know she is indeed going to be right about the first plan.

"Please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical."

Isa nods her head in agreement with the blonde's statement.

"And that's only plan A, Hales. There's always a plan B." Isa says with a smirk.

Hayley rolls her eyes at the Purebloods dramatics that she seemed to inherit from both her mother and father.

"And what's plan B?"

The Pureblood and Hybrid look at each other with matching smirks. This is both of their preferred method.

They respond at the same time. "War."

Hearing the evil tone in Isa's voice is enough to have him act without thought. Nik moves her raven hair away from her neck and kisses the base of her neck sucking a love bite onto it. A shiver runs down her spine as result. He smirks against her flesh hearing her heart speed up, she comes back to her senses. She tries to move away from him while trying to lower her heartbeat from the other supernaturals in the room.

She rushes out of the room wanting to get away from Nik, still not a hundred percent okay with him.

Rebekah looks over at Nik irritated. "You need to prove yourself to her, gain her trust again."

"With everything going on, it's going to take time-" He explains.

"Bullshit," Rebekah interrupts. "You could have started to get on her good side several times this morning. Make her breakfast, bring her a rose, I don't know, just show that you care about her and the baby."

She storms out of the room, while Hayley goes into the kitchen.

⬦⬥⬦

In the compound, Marcel is getting fitted for a suit by a tailor, while Thierry is sitting watching his sire. The dark-skinned vampire takes in his reflection the tailor works.

Marcel smirks, running one of his hands along the sleeve of his jacket. Damn, I do look good in a suit."

Thierry chuckles, then turns to the television, where photos of Tina McGreevy and Joshua Rosza, the tourists that Klaus turned after drinking vampire blood at Marcel's party, flash on the screen.

"My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, saying he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi."

Thierry's gaze moves from the television back to his leader. "They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here."

"That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue, and the other one is a vampire now. Anything else?"

"Ow!" The tailor gasps as she accidentally pricks her finger on a pin while hemming Marcel's pants.

Marcel crouches down and takes the woman's hand. "Allow me, darling." Marcel puts her finger in his mouth cleaning off the drop of blood.

Thierry, getting anxious, begins to speak, "One more thing I — sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since."

"That makes ten dead nightwalkers in the last week. You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?" Marcel asks while he stands straight again, irritated with the fact all his nightwalkers are being killed.

Thierry is hesitant with his answer. "Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is since the Originals showed up-"

Before Thierry can finish, Klaus enters the room. Smirking at the vampire who is figuring everything out.

"Oh, come now Thierry," Klaus says in a civil manner. "You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones."

Thierry turns to Marcel annoyed. "I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too."

Klaus looks at the man with a silly cap. "Well, seeing as my family and I lived here—built the place, in fact—"

Marcel interrupts his sire before things get out of hand. "All right. Come on. You two know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right." He turns from his friend to Klaus. "What you need, my brother?" 

Klaus making himself sound more annoyed than he is. "I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it."

Marcel snorts, "I'll say."

Thierry scoffs in displeasure. "We're not gonna have three Originals walking around town, are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers."

Klaus growls lowly. "Is that an accusation against an Original?" Klaus asks coldly glaring daggers at the daywalker.

Thierry shrugs his narrow shoulders, "Eh."

Klaus storms towards Thierry who is ready for the confrontation, but Marcel intercedes before they can get violent.

Marcel gives a sharp look to Thierry.

"What did I say about peace?" he turns to Klaus, "Come on. Walk with me."

Klaus smiles smugly at Thierry as Marcel steers him out of the room. They walk along the balcony of the building.

Klaus is not amused as he speaks, "Your inner circle lacks a sense of humor."

"He's a little overprotective but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the forties, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me," Marcel says while glancing at his sire. "Plus, the boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming right?"

Klaus smirks but frowns slightly knowing Isa isn't going to be happy about him leaving her at home. Pushing the thought behind, he answers. 

"How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?" He asks wearing a teasing expression.

Marcel laughs his bright white teeth on full display. "Oh he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals." He pauses for a moment. His tone becoming more serious. "Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying? It makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?"

Klaus keeps a cool poker face but inside he is furious. He smiles fraudulently. "You understand—I had to ask."

Marcel places a hand on Klaus' shoulder feeling more at ease

"Good. I better finish getting ready for tonight."

**|ISABEL|**

Bekah, Hayley and I are lounging on the couches in the living room after Nik left to talk to Marcel. Bekah keeps checking her phone every ten seconds.

"What is fretting you Beka?"

"Nik's plan failed." She says with obvious distaste.

I snort and shake my head getting up off the couch wanting to be dramatic.

"I can't wait to tell him 'I told you so.' I tried to tell him it wouldn't work." I say as I hear the front door open.

I rush to the door with the two other supernaturals following me. Nik comes in the room with a vampire I've never seen. He closes the door and looks at me. I let a smirk makes its way onto my face.

"So, how'd it go?" Humor lacing my tone.

He scowls at me and my smirk grows larger. He moves towards the living room with the other vampire following him. Rebekah kisses my cheek and speeds out of the house to do god knows what.

"Like you had predicted. Isa, this is young Joshua." He says pointing at the vampire with him.

The smirk falls off my face. Bekah had told me about him and the betrayal from his friend.

"It's nice to meet you, Joshua. I'm sorry that this has happened to you." I say shaking his hand. Joshua gives me a weak smile in return.

"Niklaus, a word."

I walk toward the stairs and motion for him to follow me. He tells the vampire to stay where he is and follows me.

I go into Nik's room and sit on the bed looking at my mate with sadness.

"What is your plan for that boy?"

He frowns with eyes looking straight into mine.

"I needed a spy, Joshua was the perfect candidate."

I shake my head not happy. Joshua seems like a nice kid. Nik's going to get him killed or worse.

"You need to be careful or you will get him killed. He doesn't deserve that."

I get up to leave the room. I want to talk to Joshua. Before I get out the door I call over my shoulder.

"I'm going to talk with Joshua before you use him to do your bidding."

Nik scoffs and I leave the room. Stupid jealous ass.

⬦⬥⬦

I sit in the living room with the young vampire who keeps looking at anything but me.

"Joshua, you are safe with me. Please look at me. Now, what did my ass of a mate say to you to make you so scared?"

Joshua looks away from the window and at me. He gives me a half-hearted smile. I pat the seat next to me and he comes and sits down.

"He said he would kill me if I hurt or upset you in any way."

I sigh and put rub my temples. Of course, he would say something like that. Shaking my head I look at the boy.

"I promise you, no harm will come to you as long as I am around Josh, can I call you Josh?"

He nods and I smile. I take the young man's hand in my own.

"You're not as scary as he made you out to be. You're kind."

"I want you to promise me something, do what Nik says unless it could lead to your death, then you will text me and I will talk to Nik. I'll have your back."

Josh grins and gets up to hug me. I smile, he gives really nice hugs.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You didn't choose this life. You can't ever return to your family... I know what that's like to an extent. My mother left me to fend for myself and I didn't know my father until a few months ago. I also didn't get a choice for this life, I was born into it and I can never leave it behind."

Josh pulls me into another hug. I let go as Nik enters the room.

"Well isn't this sweet. Joshua, come with me. We have things to do."

Josh lets go of me and walks towards Nik. I shake my head at him.

"Ass," I whisper under my breath.

"You love me," Nik whispers back.

"Unfortunately."

He laughs and he and Josh leave the room. I sigh and walk upstairs to take a nap.

**|3rd Person|**

"Do you know what to do with the witch?" Klaus asks his sister over the phone.

"I believe I do."

"Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step."

He hangs up and looks at the vampire who is gingerly stabbing another vampire with a pitchfork.

"I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?"

Josh shudders in fear. Looking between the hostage and Klaus. "Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy."

Klaus sighs and takes the pitchfork and impales the guy with it. Josh looks on with disgust.

"What did he do to you anyway?"

Klaus steps away from the hostage to look at Josh. "It's not about what he did. It's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example,

Klaus looks Josh in the eyes, compelling him. "Drive this through his torso." He pulls the pitchfork out of the hostage handing it to Josh.

Josh moves over to the hostage and does as he was told.

"That's crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway." Josh says in amazement.

Isa enters the room not amused. "It's called mind compulsion Josh. Vampires can compel humans. Original's, like my mates and their family, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel Originals. You following?" She asks.

She moves to stand next to Josh, giving his shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser."

Josh looks at Klaus confused. "But I never had my guts drained out of me."

Isa sighs at how uninformed he is. That will get him killed in the future.

"Yes. That, young Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system." He looks over to Isa wishing she would stand closer to him.

"You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since my return to town, and that's why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it. So I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we?"

Klaus takes the pitchfork off of Josh and pushes it back into the vampire twisting it to cause more damage. Isa shakes her head and takes Josh to another corner of the room.

She pulls out her phone and opens it to a new contact form. She hands it to the vampire and he puts his number in. After that, she leaves the vampire with a pat on the shoulder and goes back upstairs.

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah stands outside of Jardin Gris turning to look at Sophie Deveraux, who is late.

"Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lays daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally."

Sophie glares at the blonde Original. "You're lucky I came at all. What do you want?"

Rebekah gives Sophie a look that says don't mess with me.

"Hayley and ultimately Isabel were attacked last night by Marcel's crew because someone told him a werewolf was in the Quarter. She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn."

Rebekah walks into the shop with Sophie following her cautiously. A witch comes out from the back room with a box and see's Sophie while Rebekah looks at some trinkets.

"Hey, Soph." The witch says with a smile on her face at seeing her friend.

"Hey, Katie," She says nervously.

Katie looks over to Rebekah who is looking at a necklace with a flower in it. She doesn't seem to recognize the Original.

"That's filled with marigold—great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you."

Rebekah rolls her eyes looking at the witch. "I very seriously doubt that. Do you have any others, one with, say—I don't know—wolfsbane, perhaps?"

Katie shifts nervously. "Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?"

Rebekah having enough of the young witches games rushes to her and holds her up by her neck. Katie gasps pulling at the Original's hands.

"Don't play dumb with me," Rebekah says while slamming the witch down a table.

"Rebekah!" Sophie yells.

Katie, coming to her senses answers Rebekah. "I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all."

Rebekah squeezes the witches neck tighter. "Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer honestly."

"Sophie—" the witch chokes out.

Sophie looks at her friend helplessly.

"Just answer the question, Katie, please."

"Yes I told someone but you don't understand I—I love him."

Rebekah picks up the witch and slams her on the floor violently. She places her heeled stiletto directly over Katie's throat threateningly.

"And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to three?"

⬦⬥⬦

Klaus pulls the pitchfork out of the vampire once more handing it back to Josh. He smirks at the new vampire.

"Be quick about it. I have an army to build, and one compelled minion does not an army make."

Klaus walks away answering his buzzing phone.

"Well?" He asks his sister.

"You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's going to please you the most?"

Klaus smirks. "Oh, do tell."

Isa hearing Klaus talking on the phone comes back down to the torture basement.

She watches Klaus listening in to the conversation.

"She's in love with someone from Marcel's inner circle. Guess who."

Klaus smirks grows into a full-on grin, Isa watches him with amusement. She moves from where she is standing and to Klaus who happily pulls her into his arms.

"Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?"

Isa silently laughs her, shoulders shake and Klaus rubs his free hand along her arm.

"Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."

"Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan."

Rebekah huffs in amusement. "I told you you'd be pleased."

"Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war."

Isa smacks his shoulder. He laughs and pulls her in for a kiss. She kisses back only to pull away.

"I want in on the plan. You promised. Also, I don't want Hayley involved, I don't trust her."

**|ISABEL|**

I sit on Nik's lap as we converse with Sophie about our plan to get Elijah back and what she needs to do.

"Are you out of your mind? No way." Sophie says not liking the idea at all.

"It's a very simple spell. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

Sophie looks at us with fear on her face. She knows the rules and knows it will get her killed just like her sister.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed."

Nik and I glare at the witch. "Yes, about that. You seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows witches are doing magic."

I lean farther against Nik and he rubs my thigh comfortingly. The idea about that witch having my mate upsets me greatly.

"Girl about yay high, cute as a button, anger issues."

Sophie gasps shocked. "Davina? Where have you seen her?"

Rebekah glares at the wall. "She doesn't know. The little brat erased her memory after she threw her out a window with her bloody mind." I state blandly.

Nik kisses my temple trying to get me to calm down. It doesn't work and I get off his lap moving to closer to the witch bitch.

"Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic." Nik explains in only the way he could.

"Davina would sense it."

I shift my weight feeling my exhaustion catching up with me. Nik sees this and grabs my hand guiding me to sit on the chair next to his.

"Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would cause a smokescreen, concealing your own magic."

Sophie glares at us once more. "Katie doesn't deserve to die."

Nik gets angry and slams his hands against the table while getting up.

I get up as well pulling him towards me not wanting him to do something stupid.

"Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be."

"How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?" I ask the witch bitch.

Sophie looks at us not sure where I'm going with this. Bekah and Nik smirk.

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi."

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Nik asks with amusement.

Like a light bulb above Sophie's head, it dawns her. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

**|3rd PERSON|**

Klaus is at the Abattoir with Marcel. They stand on the landing watching Thierry playing his trumpet in the courtyard.

"You're right. He's good."

Marcel smiles looking at his right-hand-man. "Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch, says he loves her, but I don't know."

Klaus smirks at his friend. "Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy, and you don't care."

Marcel frowns. "Well of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out—a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event. We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up."

Klaus looks at the man with an unsure look on his face.

"Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearances of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap."

Marcel nods his head and looks down at Thierry and some of his other vampires. "Well, maybe we'll send a little message. Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty."

Thierry looks at Marcel and nods.

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah sits at the bar with Cami who is working. She has been talking about her family life. The two blondes have enjoyed each other's company.

"And so then I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because—let's face it—family's important, right, Camille?"

Cami looks down at her name tag and sighs. "I really need to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French. You sure you haven't been here before? Your face looks familiar."

Rebekah schooled her features not letting her shock show.

"You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard?" He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's."

Cami scoffs looking away from the Original.

"I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills."

Rebekah smiles knowing the feelings Cami is experiencing. She has gone through the same thing with Marcel more than once. The man could charm your pants off.

"I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment," Rebekah says thinking of Marcel. Of course, she won't tell Cami that.

Cami nods her head in understanding. "Those are the worst, aren't they. The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?"

Rebekah gives Cami a bright smile. "I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being little twits."

Cami looks at Rebekah in confusion. "Thanks... I think."

"Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?"

Cami smiles noncommittally, shrugging.

⬦⬥⬦

Klaus sits at a desk with Isabel sitting on his lap. The both are shuffling through some papers. His phone starts buzzing and Nik answers.

"Little sister."

"Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight."

Isa looks at Nik with a confused face. He pats his hand against her thigh.

"Dare I ask?"

Isa snorts. Of course, he is going to ask. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't.

"Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?" Rebekah asks.

"Currently, we're preparing insurance against the tender-hearted," Isabel says taking the phone from Nik pulls a page from a book and folds it.

"Meaning?"

Klaus takes the phone off of Isabel again. "We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches."

Isabel gets up off of Klaus' lap and moves towards the doorway when she sees Hayley walk by. She shakes her head and walks out to find her pack-mate.

"And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong." 

**|EARLIER THAT DAY|**

Joshua and Klaus stand in the basement with the newly drained vampire.

"You understand what you're to do?" The vampire nods in understanding. "Good."

**|AT THE CAULDRON|**

Vampire break tables and items while the witches run in fear screaming. Thierry sneaks into Jardin Gris to find Katie.

She sees him and runs to greet him with a hug and kiss.

"Hey! what's happening out there?" She asks not sure if she really wants to know the answer.

"Oh, it's Klaus. He's convinced Marcel that the witches are planning on making a move against him. Marcel wants us to send a message." He says while knocking over some shelves with herbs on them.

"And if he thought I was playing favorites because I'm in love with a witch—"

Katie cuts him off with a huge grin on her face despite what's going on outside. "Say that again."

"I love you, Katie. And all this is gonna be okay, I promise."

⬦⬥⬦

"Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements... But there are other crimes which he will be less inclined to forgive." Klaus states matter-of-factly.

Isabel comes back into the room with a sour look on her face. Whatever she and Hayley talked about angering her greatly.

"Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that would require something positively magical—"

Klaus is cut off by Isabel. "I want you to finish this conversation quickly. I just got off the phone with Peter."

Klaus nods and Isa leaves the room once more.

"But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?"

**|ISABEL|**

I pace back and forth in Nik and I's room. Of all the things Peter could call about it had to be that. Why? Why would Anna do that? Just why?

I stop and look at Nik who just walked in the room. He sees my expression and pauses.

"Elskling, what is wrong?"

I groan and run my hand through my hair. Nik moves and pulls my hand from my hair. He wraps me in his arms and kisses my forehead.

I relax slightly. "Peter called about Anna. I guess she has switched teams. She doesn't think our child should be born. Something about it being an abomination."

I instinctively cradle my small baby bump.

"What? I thought she was your guardian or whatever. What all did Peter say?"

I shake my head not wanting to think about it. I don't want to believe it. I just want both my mates here to help me work through it.

"I can't—Not right now. Not until we get Lijah back. It can wait, trust me. It's not that important right now. Right now we just need to worry about getting Lijah back."

Nik looks gives me a look that says we will talk about this later.

"So I get to go to this charity party right? I want to be there. I helped with this plan, I want to see it executed."

Nik's face falls into a frown. I know that look. "Isa, you have to understand under any other circumstances I would let you come, but with Marcel being there and you being the Pureblood it's—"

"Not safe, I know. It was worth a shot. I guess Hayley and I will just have a girls night, maybe I'll invite Joshua over. Keep him out of trouble."

Nik sighs but nods moving around to get ready. I watch his every move. "What is drawing you to my spy?"

I move over to the bed and sit down thinking. What really is drawing me to the young vampire. Is it because I feel sorry for him or is it because he reminds me of my best friend?"

"I... I see what I see in Angela. They both have the same shyness to them." I pause trying to decide how to phrase my next sentence.

"I have this need to protect him. I don't really know how to explain it."

Nik smirks. "Maternal instinct?"

That's it. That's the what I feel towards him. He lost his family because he was changed into a vampire. I feel the need to be his new family.

"Maybe." 

**|3rd PERSON|**

Rebekah and Klaus enter Marcel's party, arm in arm, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls like snow during a nice winters day.

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say."

Rebekah stops when she spots Cami enter the party. Klaus looks in the direction that his sister looks and frowns.

Cami wears a vintage white dress with fluffy angel wings on her back. Rebekah smile at her.

"What's she doing here?"

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?"

Rebekah leaves her brother's side to greet Cami.

"Hello, darling. You look precious."

The human girl blushes and gives a small smile. From across the room, Marcel spots Cami and frowns deeply.

"This party is ridiculous, but I think I went a bit splashy with this dress."

Cami meets Klaus' eyes but quickly looks back at Rebekah quirking an eyebrow. "Is he the famous on-again/off-again?"

Klaus smirks. "He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning.

"Don't let Isa hear you say that," Rebekah whispers under breath. Nik frowns, knowing Isabel would have his head for that.

"You clean up pretty well yourself."   
Klaus smirk returns, wanting to keep up appearances.

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise."

Rebekah shoots a glare at her brother. Now is not the time to be flirting with a human who will surely be dead soon. Not to mention he has a pregnant mate at home.

"You two chit-chat, I need booze. Nik, behave yourself, you have a mate waiting for you at home." She whispers that last part so only he will hear.

Rebekah walks away leaving the blonde human and Klaus alone. Klaus offers his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"Okay."

Rebekah approaches the bar and looks around seeing Marcel.

"Scotch, please."

Marcel moves from the other side of the bar to stand beside the Original.

"You trying to be cute, inviting her here?"

Rebekah glares but then gives a small smirk. "I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you."

Marcel rolls his eyes bringing his glass to his lips. Rebekah watches him closely. "Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah."

From across the courtyard, Cami watches Rebekah and Marcel talk. Klaus watches her.

"The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel."

Klaus sighs and gains Cami's attention by placing his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history.

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."

Klaus laughs. She has no idea how right she is.

"It's as though she invented the term."

Cami gazes at Klaus. He gets drawn in by her captivating eyes for a moment but catches himself when he spots Marcel getting ready to approach them.

"Pardon me for a moment."

Klaus leaves going over towards the bar, not wanting to have to deal with Marcel at this present moment.

Cami frowns at Marcel. "I thought you said you were in community work.

"Community fundraising. Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil."

Cami glances over to the bar where Rebekah and Klaus are conversing.

"And Rebekah, she's one of your donors?"

"She's an old friend."

Cami frowns not sure what to make of the vampire before her.

"Can't be that old. She looks younger than me."

Marcel turns back to Cami with a sigh. She shouldn't be here and now things are getting complicated between him and her.

"You'd be surprised. I was a kid when I met her. Enough about her. I just want to be right here with you."

Klaus takes another sip of his drink while glancing back at Marcel and his human friend.

"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you," Klaus says with a smirk etching its way onto his face.

"Nonsense. They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted—voilà."

Diego enters the courtyard, and sees Marcel dancing with Cami, their faces nearing each other. Diego interrupts whispering in Marcel's ear.

"My cue to leave." Rebekah leaves the courtyard.

Klaus watches as Marcel looks at Thierry, anger clearly shown on his face. 

"Excuse me," Marcel says to Cami before walking away.

Marcel walks over to Thierry, grabbing him by the throat he pushes him out of the main area. Cami watches with her eyebrows knitted and a deep frown on her face.

"What the hell did you do?" Marcel growls out in anger.

"Whoa, not here. No, not here."

Marcel backs off.

Klaus smiles and moves back to Cami who watches Marcel with disgust paralyzing her features. They both watch as Marcel once again gets in Thierry's face.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asks the blonde who can't look away from what's happening.

"He's got a temper, doesn't he? I guess this is the moment I remember I know better."

Cami walks away. Joshua walks up to Klaus now that he is alone. Klaus reaches into his coat pocket, withdraws a piece of folded parchment and hands it to Joshua, who pockets it and walks away. Klaus watches the balcony as Joshua appears next to Marcel and hands him the paper.

"We found this at the girl's place," Joshua says looking at the man he's spying on.

Marcel looks at it and his face grows in anger. He turns back to Thierry.

"Still my friend, huh? That's funny because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away."

Marcel shows Thierry the paper. The man glances at it and his eyes get comically wide. Klaus smirks from down below, his plan going exactly as he had hoped.

"Marcel, I have never seen that."

"Shut up. I see on your hand, you still the daylight ring I gave you. So what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own."

Thierry's fear shows upon his face at that statement. He had never seen that spell in his life. Never gave it to Katie and he definitely wasn't going to try and build his own kingdom.

"Marcel, no."

"Here's a lesson in friendship. Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what's mine!"

Marcel turns away from his right-hand-man. Taking a deep breath before he returns to Thierry.

"Ohh... for the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to a hundred years in the garden."

Klaus smirks watching the scene unfold. Everything is working out exactly like he knew it would.

Klaus watches as Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street. A small crowd of vampires watches as Katie approaches from down the street, chanting. Klaus watches the events unfold from a window above.

"Katie, no!" Thierry yells while trying to get out of the restraint of the vampires holding him.

"Like clockwork," Klaus says to himself.

Katie waves her arm and the street light above her explodes. All the vampires grab at their heads, falling to the ground in pain. Marcel fights the pain and stands back up. Katie breaks another light with her magic and Marcel falls once more.

"You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!"

He growls and runs at Katie, ready to attack. She stops him with her magic. Katie lifts a wooden stake above Marcel.

"Die, you son of a bitch!" Katie yells.

"No! Katie! Don't!" Thierry yells.

Klaus having enough of the show comes out from hiding and snaps Katie's neck. She falls to the ground dead.

The vampires holding Thierry let go and he rushes over to his love, cradling her body.

"No. Katie. No, no, no, no." He cries.

⬦⬥⬦

Klaus and Marcel stand on a balcony of the Abbottoir. The click their drinks together and Marcel downs his.

"How much did Cami see?"

"She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you."

Marcel smiles and looks at his sire. "I like the fact she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way humans do."

Klaus nods and places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend."

A frown makes its way back onto Marcel's face. "I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced."

Klaus pulls his friend into a hug before letting go. "It doesn't make it any easier."

"You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do."

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah sits at the piano lazily playing notes. Klaus enters and she sits up.

"Well, tonight was an epic failure."

Klaus smirks. "On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece."

Rebekah stands up and crosses her arms with a frown. "Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie."

Rebekah gapes at him. "You what?" She demands.

"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him."

Rebekah continues to glare at him. What will she tell Isa? That she's going to have to wait even longer for her other mate? That's not fair. They had a chance to get him and Klaus just had to ruin it.

"Sophie trusted you! Isabel trusted you! I trusted you despite my better instincts! What are you going to tell your mate? She will never forgive you for this."

"Wake up Rebekah. The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have it, what do you think happens then? A truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us."

Rebekah paces the room. Her blonde hair flowing behind her and her heels clicking against the floor.

"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us."

"You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself."

Rebekah sighs pouring herself a glass of bourbon. She takes a sip and looks at her brother closely.

"I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what it costs the rest of us. You disgust me."

Rebekah downs the rest of her drink sets it on the piano, and leaves.

**|ISABEL|**

Hayley and I walk out to the pool. I sit down and place my feet in the water trying to call Josh again.

"Josh, when you get this, know I was trying to invite you over to get to know you a little better." I say and hang up.

Hayley looks at me with a confused face.

"Who's Josh?"

A branch breaks in the woods and I look out to see a wolf watching Hayley and me.

"Umm... Hayley? You see that wolf too right?"

She nods her head. I watch it carefully making sure it's not going to attack.

"You're not supposed to be out here."

Hayley and I jump turning around to see a woman. I grab Hayley's hand trying to calm down.

"Who are you?" Hayley asks seeing as I'm trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends."

I glare at her. Not liking the fact that one of the witches who kidnapped me is here.

"You're one of the witches." Hayley deadpans.

"Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone else is out. You know, it's drawn to you." She nods at where the wolf just was.

"The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special."

"You're right. This child is going to bring this family together once and for all. But with Elijah gone—I don't even know what 'it' is." I say with a small sigh.

"You know, I can do something about that if you want. I mean, found out if it was a boy or a girl."

Hayley shakes her head in confusion. "I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here."

"It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me."

We head back inside and Sabine has me lay back on the counter in the kitchen.

Sabine swings a crystal, hanging by a string. She swings it over my belly.

"I think it's a girl. No... wait."

"Wait, what? Please tell me she's not having a mini-Klaus."

I huff and turn my head to glare at her.

"I wouldn't mind have mini-Klaus running around."

Hayley sticks her tongue out at me. The crystal glints in the light and Sabine drops it, gasping, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam."

⬦⬥⬦

Hayley and I sit in the study on laptops looking up the words Sabine said while finding out the gender of the baby. Neither of us have any luck. We've tried almost every language. I have multiple books open trying to figure it out.

Klaus stands in the doorway watching us. I look at him and give a small smile.

"I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us."

I smile and get up to hug him. He accepts and holds him tight.

"Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has its perks." Hayley says looking up from her laptop.

"You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

Klaus kisses the top of my head and turns me around to place his hands on my stomach.

"He was kind to me."

I look at Hayley giving her a look to leave. She stands up from the couch and stretches before leaving Nik and me alone. I go and sit back down in the desk chair, curling my legs up under me.

Nik moves and kneels down in front of me. I give him a smile while rubbing my small baby bump.

"I found out something today. I think it's a girl."

He looks me into my blue eyes and a real smile makes its way onto his face. He places his hands on my own.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your daddy. I love you so much and we can't wait to meet you." He whispers.

I feel tears pool in my eyes seeing a rare moment of tenderness from him. I take my free hand and run it through his messy curls. He looks up at me and I pull him to stand up and kiss him tenderly.

⚜️☽⚜️

**♕ I hope you enjoyed this chapter what did you think of it being mostly in 3rd Person?** **  
**

**♕I really enjoyed exploring the relationship between Klaus and Cami.**

**♕I loved writing the short scene with Nik talking to his unborn baby. It's nice writing scenes where he is tender rather than his closed-off self.**

**♕Next chapter: Some more Nik/Isa scenes (They need a ship name. What should it be?)**

**♕Elijah will be returning soon! I can't wait to write more scenes with Isa and him.**

**ALSO, PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR UPDATES!**

**It takes me a while to write and type up each chapter and then find gifs**

**I will update as soon as I finish a new chapter.**

⚜️☽⚜️


	7. Chapter Four: Girl in New Orleans

⚜️☽⚜️

There is a reason I'm still standing 

I never knew If I would be landing 

And I will run fast, outlast 

Everyone that said no

|

Karmina

⬦⬥⬦

I wake in Nik's room. The sun shines in through the curtains illuminating Nik's face who sleeps soundly next to me. I run my hand through my messy raven hair sitting up.

It's nice to for once bask in the peacefulness of the morning without having to worry about what will be going on later in the day. With the war between the vampires and witches continuing to grow, I take my moments of peace with Nik as often as I can.

Nik mumbles something I can't quite make out. His face twitches and a smile makes its way onto to his face.

"You're my littlest wolf. I'll always protect you... " Nik says.

I have to look over to him to make sure he's still asleep and when I notice he is, I smile. Of all the things he could be dreaming of, he's dreaming about our little girl.

Nik suddenly sits up looking at me. His blues eyes take in my features.

"Good morning, Elskling. Did you sleep well."

I move to sit beside him pulling the covers up to my bare shoulders.

"Better than I have in a while. You slept very well. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

He gives me a confused look; his eyes widening in surprise. His ears turn a bright red; flustered, and I giggle.

"What did I say?"

"You said you would always protect our littlest wolf. I'm glad you're warming up to the idea of being a parent."

Nik smiles one of his real smiles not one of his smirks. He pulls me closer to him and rests his hands on my still flat stomach. I lean into him as he kisses the crown of my head. I let go of the sheet and rest my hands on his arms.

I feel my fangs lengthen slightly and groan at the discomfort.

"Love, how long has it been since you last fed from me or Elijah?" He asks full of concern.

I guess in the mess that is going on around us, neither of us realized that we haven't fed from each other in almost a week. I gasp realizing our little girl hasn't been getting all the nutrients she needs.

"Almost a week, Nik how could we forget? She must be starving!" I say looking down at my stomach.

That would also explain the reason my reflexes weren't as fast when those vampires attacked Hayley and me.

I look at Nik with big bright blue eyes and his hold the same concern.

"Shh. Love, it will be okay. You need to feed and we can't forget about it again. Do you think you could do blood bags if it was my blood? That way if I'm not around again or you get hungry you could feed?"

I think about it. Would it work? Possibly. Am I willing to try even if it brings me discomfort? Yes. I really wish Anna was here to tell me. Thinking about her just makes me angry at her again.

"We can try. Do a blood bag and I'll try it later today. I'm willing to try anything to keep this from happening again."

He nods and guides his wrist to my lips. I let my vampire face take over my features. My fangs lengthen and I bite into Nik's offered wrist gently. I pull long gulps of blood, feeling myself grow in strength.

Nik holds me tight listening to the heartbeat coming from my stomach. I listen as well hearing the strong little pitter-patter if her heart. He rubs my arm as I feel sated for now. I go to pull away but he stops me.

"Just drink a little more, her heartbeat is getting stronger, but I want it to be as strong as it can be."

I continue to pull blood from his wrist. I bring my own hand up to pull his wrist closer to me. Feeling like I would burst if I drank anymore, I pull away. This time he doesn't stop me.

I offer him my own wrist but he shakes his head in denial.

"Later, I'll be fine. I'll drink a couple of blood bags."

I sigh knowing it's not the same for him. I don't move my hand being stubborn. When he doesn't move to feed, I bring my wrist to my mouth and bite it holding it back out to Nik. He doesn't move to take it and the bleeding holes heal.

I bring it back down to my lap knowing he's not going to feed no matter what I try.

"I promise, I'll feed later once I'm sure you're at full strength."

I nod, getting up from the bed making my way to the closet. Nik's eyes follow my naked body the whole time. I put on a matching black bra and panty set.

Nik moves behind me weaving his arms around my waist kissing my neck. I smirk moving my head to the side letting him have better access. He leaves quickly healing love bites.

"I should be going. I'll see you later, Love." Nik says pulling on a t-shirt and his leather jacket.

He leaves the room and I finish getting dressed.

I make my way down to the kitchen to get something to eat. As I make myself a bowl of Cheerios, my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket looking at the caller ID. It's Angela.

"Angela! It's so good to hear from you." I say with a smile on my face.

"Isa, I need you to listen to me and listen to me good. Something is brewing with the witches of the French Quarter. I don't know much but, don't trust them... any of them. I'm on my way to you now."

I scrunch my face up in confusion. First Anna goes evil and now the witches are planning something, what more could go wrong? I'm seriously starting to hate this city.

"Okay. Can you be more specific about what the witches are doing?"

I place my bowl of cereal on the island countertop and sit on one of the chairs. I put my phone on speaker and set it on the counter so I can eat my breakfast.

"I don't know what they're planning. I just know it's bad. Also, you need to save the little witch, Davina. She's in just as much danger as you."

The super-witch that has Elijah captive? What could her coven want to do with her that she's in danger?

I spoon another bite of cereal into my mouth.

"How far out are you? I'm not allowed to leave the house, so I could use the company."

No sooner than I ask the question, I hear a car coming up the driveway. I make my way over to the front door only to be greeted by not just Angela but Peter as well.

Ang pulls me into her arms hugging me with all her strength which is quite a lot for such a small person. She lets go and looks at my stomach, there is the smallest hint of a bump.

"Hey 'Lil Bit, this is kind of important, so if you could let us into the house that would be great," Peter says while tapping his booted foot.

I move away from the doorway motioning for them to follow me back to the kitchen. As we pass by the study on the main floor, I hear a woman talking.

"No, offense, but I'm not completely sure why you've invited me here." I hear the voice of the bartender from Rousseau's say.

"I enjoy your company. And I sense you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... complexity." Klaus' voice says in return.

I don't stick around to hear what else he has to say as jealousy courses through my veins.

Angela looks at me with confusion and Peter just pats my back. We enter the kitchen and I go back to my now soggy breakfast.

"Pirate Pete, what has your panties in a twist?"

He glares at me. I take my bowl of cereal to the sink. I then open the fridge and pull out a bowl of fruit Bekah brought home for me last night.

"For starters, I don't know what these stupid witches are planning and every time I try to force the information, I end up with a headache. Two, I know you're in danger, and three... well, there isn't a three at the moment."

I sigh knowing that I'm the reason he's away from his mates.

"I'm sorry Peter. Maybe it's best you don't try to force the information to come. If anything really bad is going to happen I'm sure the ancestors will warn me as they did with the Volturi."

He looks at me with his bright red eyes with a look telling me I'm right. Angela sits on the chair next to mine and steals a strawberry from my fruit.

I hear footsteps approach the room. Hayley enters and shrieks when she sees Peter. I jump up from my chair and walk over to her trying to get her to calm down before Nik comes in. It appears I'm too late when I see him standing behind Hayley.

"What is going on in here?" He asks the four of us.

I glare at him not liking the idea of him being so close to another girl. The same one who seemed to be hitting on Lijah just a few weeks ago.

"Peter and Angela came because Peter's gift is giving information. As for the screaming, Hayley saw Peter who might I add is quite scary."

The Cold One jabs me in the ribs playfully. Nik sighs and leaves the kitchen without saying a word.

**|3RD PERSON|**

Marcel enters St. Annes going to see his favorite witch. He walks through the rows of pews heading towards the attic where Davina knees in front of a coffin. She has her hand on the dagger and slowly pulls it from the dedicated Original, before pushing it back in.

Marcel enters and leans over the coffin looking at Elijah.

"This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit." He says with mirth. "Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus, anyways."

Davina moves away from the window and looks at Marcel with anger. Her brown eyes alight and full lips in a tight line.

"You asked me to figure out how to kill an Original. I'm not done!" She points toward Elijah's coffin. "The silver dagger hurts them, but that's it."

Marcel looks at the teenage witch with a frown. "Davina, we've been through this. Klaus helped save my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back—"

Davina interrupts him, "Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please."

"The whole point of you being up here is so that you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch and you know what the witches will do if they find you."

Davina groans and pouts. "But you control the witches. Make her go away!"

"I said no!"

**|ISABEL|**

I sit on the couch with Angela and Hayley as we each flip through some magazines. Rebekah types on her laptop sitting on the loveseat across from us. The witch Agnes sits on the couch across from us watching me closely. Peter and Nik left us here to go do their own thing.

Getting tired of Agnes' staring I break the silence.

"I'm telling you, Agnes, I feel great!"

The witch sighs and looks at me intently. "You are overdue for a checkup."

Angela scoffs. "What is she supposed to do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant Pureblood escorted by a witch—nothing to see here!"

Rebekah sets her laptop on the coffee table to look at us.

"A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me odd that you're not taking better care of yours." She says bitterly.

I sigh and lay my head against Angela's shoulder closing my eyes.

"I know a doctor out in the Bayou. Off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it."

I think it over for a minute before rolling my eyes.

"Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is."

Angela, Agnes, and I head for the door leaving Hayley and Rebekah.

Before we can open the door, Nik and Peter come waltzing in. I give them a small smile. Angela and Agnes go outside.

"Where are you going Elskling?"

He pulls me into a hug and I instantly relax. "Baby doctor in the Bayou."

He nods kissing my head and letting me leave.

**|3rd PERSON|**

Rebekah sits on the couch continuing to look at satellite pictures of the French Quarter. Nik walks in and scoffs at his little sister.

"Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in 'anonymous attic'"

Nik moves to pour a glass of scotch.

"Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans." She says flippantly.

Nik stands behind the couch looking at Rebekah's computer.

"Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles."

Rebekah scoffs and turns to look at Nik before turning back to her screen.

"I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin."

Nik lopsided smirk makes its way onto his face.

"Well, that should narrow it down immensely," he deadpans taking a sip of his drink.

"Myself, I prefer actual strategy as opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation. If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the young witch will be open to discussing a new alliance."

Rebekah turns once more to look at her brother. Her lips in a tight-lipped smile. "As usual, your power grabs are more important than rescuing your brother."

"I like to think of it as killing two birds with one stone. Rob Marcel of his secret weapon, bring our brother home."

Rebekah tightens her lips while smiling barley glancing at her brother.

⬦⬥⬦

Josh settles into the vampire bar hangout. Josh moves towards Diego who is feeding on a woman.

"Hey, Diego!"

Diego scowls and stops feeding on the woman. He wipes his mouth and drops the unconscious woman on the ground before looking at Josh.

"What?"

He glances at Diego's daylight ring. "Uhhh, do you know any way to fast-track the whole... getting a daylight ring thing?"

"You get a daylight ring when you're invited to the inner circle. For you, that may never happen."

Josh takes a moment to think about what Diego said. "Yeah, but there's an opening, right? Now that Thierry's like... you know—"

Diego gets angry at the mention of his longtime friend. He glares the young vampire.

"You shut up about Thierry, alright? He didn't deserve what he got. Marcel was just showing off because of Klaus. Can't wait 'til his ancient-ass is outta here."

Rebekah enters the bar silently as to not alert the vampires.

"You and me both." The female Original says getting the entire bars attention.

Diego stands up, clapping his hands, and walks towards Rebekah.

"Look alive, boys. We've got ourselves one high-class Original vampire."

Rebekah grins. "Mmm, a real charmer. What if I told you I could help you out with your little Klaus problem, in exchange for the tiniest bit of gossip."

Diego's look goes serious at the offer.

"Like what?"

Rebekah gives a charming smile. "You may have heard the rumors that Marcel and I were quite an item, back in the day. He seems to have moved on, and I'd like to know with who."

Diego scoffs and turns back to the bar.

"You've seen him with the bartender." He says pointing out the obvious.

"What, the plain-Jane That he carries on with? Only a blind man would choose her over me. There must be another girl."

Diego shrugs and shakes his head.

"Look, I just need the tiniest bit of closure. And then I can leave New Orleans and I'll be sure to take Klaus with me, which, let's face it, would make your life a whole lot easier?"

Diego sighs. "Look, Marcel's got a full plate. If he's seeing some other hottie, she's somewhere in the Quarter, probably close by."

Rebekah gives a real smile to the vampire.

"And that, Milady, is all I've got."

⬦⬥⬦

A priest is cleaning the church when Rebekah enters. He looks up briefly glancing at her before going back to what he was doing.

"Church is closed. If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour."

"I don't much care for ghosts. I am, however, fascinated with window shutters. I've been on a town tour of them all day. I noticed the windows of your attic have shutters."

The priest looks her closely. "Are you really interested in shutters?"

"I can assure you it's my current life obsession. What's your name."

"Father Kieran. And you are?"

Rebekah smirks. "Mildly curious."

Father Kieran sighs deeply as Rebekah notices a red stain on the nearby wall.

"What happened here?"

He sighs. "St. Ann's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now. Since the night of the massacre. Nine seminary students were killed... by one of their own. You're standing on blood."

I'm not squeamish. Where's the attic?"

"Like I said, church is closed."

Rebekah moves so she is right in front of him. She compels him. "Where's the attic?"

"Past the sacristy, up the stairs."

Rebekah smiles at the compelled priest.

"Thank you. Now, forget I was here."

She walks away. A few seconds later, Father Kieran shakes his head, as if shaking himself out of a daze.

Rebekah makes her way to the door and peers inside. When she sees Elijah's coffin she smiles.

"I knew it!"

She tries to enter the room, but can't. She's being kept out by magic. Elijah, sensing his sister opens his eyes and looks towards her. He uses his mental abilities to talk to her.

He uses his mental abilities to talk to her.

Rebekah looks around confused as to what happened.

"What the bloody hell?"

Elijah stands behind Rebekah smiling roguishly

"Rebekah, language, please!"

She turns around and a big smile makes its way onto her face.

"Elijah!"

She runs toward him and hugs him tightly before looking around again.

"What is this?"

He moves to stand closer to his sister, truly missing her. Rebekah notices and takes one of his hands in her own giving it a small squeeze.

"You don't remember? We went to the opera house together. It was your first full day back into New Orleans society after Klaus removed the dagger from you. It's a memory only you and I share. Also, I needed to know it wasn't another one of Davina's tricks."

Rebekah smiles at him finally remembering where she is.

"Well, how are you even awake?"

Elijah smiles once again. "Davina removed the dagger, unaware that doing so even once would negate the daggers power. In a few hours, I shall be as good as new!"

"So, pop me into the attic and we can find a way to get you out!"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet, Rebekah."

She looks at him like he's crazy.

"This girl, Davina, she's curious. Willful, too." He pours himself and Rebekah a drink.

"Soon, I shall be able to speak to her, perhaps to even propose a truce of some kind. So, if we can end this war between the vampires and witches, we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Isabel and her baby. Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace."

He hands Rebekah her drink and takes a drink of his own. Rebekah can understand where he's coming from, but she also knows that Isa misses him dearly.

"In the meantime, I need you to look after Isabel. With me not being there and Niklaus' need to get his kingdom back, she's going to need you. Make sure feeds too. We don't need her and the baby getting sick. Swear to me, Rebekah."

She is returned to the real world and looks into the room where Elijah is.

"I swear."

⬦⬥⬦

Cami stands in the attic of St. Annes getting ready for the music festival that she compromised with Marcel to go too. She stares at herself in the mirror making sure her outfit is perfect.

She can't wait to see Tim, her friend from school that she has a crush on. With one final glance at herself, she goes and sits down waiting for Marcel to arrive to take her to his friend.

**|ISABEL|**

Agnes drives Angela and me down a dark driveway of sorts. She stops in front of a worn-out building.

"This is a doctors office?" I ask getting a bad feeling about the location.

Agnes looks at us with a small smile gracing her lips. "Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite!"

"But I will," I whisper under my breath.

Ang and I nervously leave the car and walk toward the clinic. Ang looks at me.

"I have a bad feeling about this. We should leave."

I look at her closely. I have the same feeling, but I really should get a checkup.

"No, we should do this. If anything happens, we can protect ourselves."

She sighs but follows me into the clinic.

⬦⬥⬦

Dr. Paige looks at the screen with my child on it.

"Your baby's heart rate is perfect." The doctor gives me a smile. Ang looks at me smiling as well.

A smile makes its way onto my face as I listen to my little one's heart.

"She's a tough one like her momma," Ang says grinning like a fool.

The doctor chuckles and gives me a tissue to wipe the gel off my stomach. I sit up I feel her touch my shoulder with the birthmark on it.

"That's a unique birthmark."

I tense and pull my cardigan up to cover it feeling uncomfortable.

"We're pretty much done here, right?"

I look at my phone. Bekah texted me.   
"Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it."

She leaves the room and Ang looks at me with concern. I look at my phone again and text Bekah back.

_Bayou clinic with doctor._

A wolf howls in the distance, startling Ang and I. Ang goes and looks out the window. She turns back to me and mouths there's someone coming.

Dr. Paige comes back into the room with medication.

"Ahh, you know, I'm-I'm actually not that good with pills," I say nervously.

Dr. Paige shrugs, but you I can sense she's nervous. "Heh, neither am I, truth be told."

I watch as she pulls out a syringe and a bottle of something. People enter the clinic. Dr. Paige lunges at me but I'm quicker and stab her in the neck with the syringe.

Ang runs to the door and locks it. I move the window and try to open it.

"You're going to have to break it. Hurry up. I can't keep the door closed for much longer." Angela says with her hand outstretched towards the door. She's using magic.

I break the window and Ang and I run.  

**|3RD PERSON|**

Outside of Rousseau's, Tim struggles to unlock his car. He holds his fiddle case in one and his keys in the other.

"Hello, Tim," Klaus says coming up behind the teenage boy.

Peter stands next to Klaus. Tim stares at Klaus blankly.

"I believe you and I share an acquaintance."

Klaus grabs the boys shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "Be a good lad and help me send a message."

Peter looks at the boy who has a dazed look on his face.

"I'm never going to get used to the fact that you can mind control people."

⬦⬥⬦

Cami and Davina are in Rousseau's looking around for Tim. Davina has tears in her eyes after not finding him.

"Well, he couldn't have gone far, he just got off-stage a minute ago!"

Davina sighs and continues to blink back tears. Cami gives the girl a sympathetic look. The poor girl is heartbroken.

"It doesn't matter, this was stupid anyway."

Cami's tone turns to one a mother would use to cheer up a child. "No, it wasn't Davina—"

"Just forget it!" Davina cries and runs off leaving Cami behind.

Klaus approaches the lost bartender from behind and hands her a note.

"Tell her this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to slip her out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see. Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight."

Cami looks annoyed. She turns around to look at the Original only to find empty space where he just was.

"Wait, Davina!" Cami yells as she runs to catch up.

⬦⬥⬦

Cami sits in one of the back pews of St. Annes looking at the bloodstained wall. She listens to Tim play his fiddle for Davina. Klaus and Peter join her sitting on either side of her.

Peter has not had the chance to be properly introduced to the young woman but tagged along to make sure Klaus doesn't do something overly Klaus like.

"The boy has a gift. You can't compel a person to play like that." Klaus complements the teenage boy.

"I know what you are. Which is crazy to me, but at least it makes sense." She says looking at Klaus.

Peter sighs not liking that he is playing with this poor woman's mind.

"But this... massacre... was just a pointless brutal thing." She says looking down at her shoes which are much more interesting at the moment. "In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere."

Klaus sighs. "I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms."

Peter who has remained quiet up to this point speaks. "The world has a habit of taking good people and destroying them beyond repair." He looks at some of the scars on his own body.

He has seen it first hand with his mates. Char his sweet little angel went through so much as a newborn vampire that she lost her sparkle for a very long time. It took Jasper even longer to become himself after they escaped the hell of the Southern Vampire Wars. His poor mates alter ego was created to protect him from everything.

Cami shakes her head looking at the Original and Cold One. "No. The world isn't awful. People aren't awful. They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap. There are always signs, symptoms before someone has a psychotic break. The guy who did this had none of them; he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs..."

Peter reads between the lines and connects the dots. She knew the man who did it.

"You're well-informed on the matter." he pauses watching her reaction. "You knew him, didn't you?"

Blinking back tears Cami answers, "His name was Sean. He was my brother. My twin, actually. I can't sleep, I... dream, about what happened, and I hate it, and I hate that I couldn't help him."

Klaus stares at the woman with sympathy. "We all must stand alone against out demons."

Cami looks the Original in the eyes. Her blue eyes filled with tears and pain. "What if someday, his demons become mine too?"

She waits for him to give her some sort of response but he's too focused on that fact that Tim has stopped playing for the teenage witch.

"I have some business I should attend to... but before I do—"

Klaus places his hand on her shoulder and looks in her eyes to compel her. "You should go, enjoy the music. Put this out of your mind."

Klaus lets her go and she leaves the church.

Klaus turns to Peter. "Go home and wait for Isa to return. Call your mates. I've got this."

Peter looks torn, he knows Klaus can handle himself but his gift is telling him to stay, that something bad is going to happen. He hesitates for a few beats but ultimately leaves.

Klaus once again turns his attention to the witch and her friend.

"You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim," Klaus grabs his shoulder and compels him. "Go sit down, count to one-hundred-thousand."

Tim walks to the back of the church. He sits down and starts counting.

"Quietly, now, there's a good boy." He turns to look at Davina. "I assume you know who I am."

Davina only glares at the unwelcome guest.

"Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you kept away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner."

Davina's anger shows on her face and her eye alight. "Marcel doesn't keep me prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend."

"Well, I've no doubt he is." He crouches down to Davina's level. "For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom." He gets back up and paces up and down the aisle.

"If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?" Klaus gestures to Tim who is still counting in the last pew.

"If anyone tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them," Davina vows harshly. She would too. She is stronger than any other witch.

"Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all." He says with a knowing smirk on his face."Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life."

Davina stares intently at Klaus, burning with rage, she uses her magic on the Original."You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil."

Klaus groans and a hissing noise is heard as his blood temperature continues to rise. Sweat starts to drip from his forehead. He composes himself in a turn of events and vamp-runs to Tim and puts him in a headlock.

"Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again." He growls and looks at Tim. "And I really did admire your skill with that violin."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Davina screams.

Klaus eyes land on the brunette witches brown eyes. "Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you." Klaus hybrid face comes out.

Davina glowers at the Hybrid and yells, "Let him go now!"

Klaus chuckles and rolls his neck. "You should know, I don't do well with demands."

Davina having enough thrusts her open hand out and twists it, using her magic to break the bones in his leg, which causes him to groan in pain. It takes only a few moments for him to reset the bones and heal.

"Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead."

Klaus tightens his hold on the human, who cries out in pain.

"Please, let me go," Tim whispers terrified.

"Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me—"

The candles around Davina flare as she gets angrier. After a moment, she thrusts both her hand's palms open in front of her and shrieks. Her magic causes books and paper to be blown around in the wind. The windows in the church shatter causing the glass to fly backward. Klaus and Tim are thrown back towards the entrance of the church. Even Davina is thrown back from the force of the magic.

⬦⬥⬦

The men who raided the clinic are still looking for Isabel and Angela in the woods. The two girls are hiding behind a tree, as the men pass them, Isabel runs up to them and kicks the first man she encounters in the gut, knocking him to the ground.

Angela uses her on the second one to incapacitate the second man, giving Isabel the time to snap his neck.

A third man tries to attack her, but she grabs the knife from his hands and slits his throat as she spins in the air. Angela kills the last one with her angel blade.

Isabel crouches on the ground and her eyes flash gold as she looks for more threats. Angela moves closer to her charge and places a hand on her shoulder. A large, burly man descends upon them, but before either can react, his neck is snapped from behind.

Isabel smiles seeing Rebekah.

"Have to say, I'm impressed."

Getting up from her crouch, Isabel looks at Rebekah. "How did you find us?"

"Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest. Who are they?"

Angela looks at the blonde Original feeling much more relaxed now that they have backup. "Witches, warlocks, whatever."

Rebekah notices men with flashlights approaching.

"There're more of them. Run!"

Isabel and Angela heed her warning and start running in the opposite direction.

Rebekah mutters under her breath, "If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into—"

Her words stop as she is hit by two arrows, which make her fall to the ground temporarily neutralized. Isabel sees and stops running.

"Rebekah!"

An arrow comes flying towards the Pureblood and before she can react it lodges in her shoulder. It seems to be coated in something that causes her to pass out.

Angela runs over to her friend and charge. As she goes to pull the arrow out, she hears the howl of a wolf and turns to see more men coming.

She uses her magic to boil peoples blood and starts killing off the witches. She watches as a wolf does the same. The wolf motions it head toward Isabel. She goes over to her and pulls her behind some trees to keep her hidden while she takes care of the rest of the enemies.

Rebekah wakes up not seeing either of the girls and all the dead bodies of the warlocks.

"Isabel! Angela!" She yells.

⬦⬥⬦

Back at the church, Davina awakens from passing out from attacking Klaus with her magic. She stands up.

"Tim!"

She runs toward the back of the room, where Klaus and Tim were blown backward, and runs out the door. Above her, in the balcony, Klaus stands as he talks to Rebekah on his cell phone.

"What do you mean, 'she's missing?' He asks angrily.

"What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there is no smart-aleck pregnant Pureblood or her friend." Rebekah says with panic clear in her voice.

"Keeping looking. I'm on my way." He says hanging up and picking up Tim from the floor of the balcony.

"Please, don't hurt me." The boy pleads.

"It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice."

Klaus grabs Tim and throws him off the balcony onto the floor below. He spots Tims violin on the floor and smiles as he throws it over as well before walking away.

Davina comes back inside and finds Tim severely injured, as he breathes shallowly.

"Tim!" She cries kneeling down beside him. "Oh no, no, no, please!" She lifts his head into her lap. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Tim gasps in pain and looks at her as she runs her fingers through his hair. Klaus enters the church and walks towards them.

"One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent Bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with, young Timothy's blood on your hands." He says smugly.

Davina yells angry with tears streaming down her face, "Get away from him!"

Klaus moves closer with his hand up in surrender. "No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I can heal him."

Davina looks at him with confusion, not sure what he means.

"All you have to do is ask."

Klaus crouches down to her level. Davina looks at Tim, and after a few moments of indecision, she nods her head.

"Please."

Klaus smiles. "For you, Davina, with pleasure."

Klaus bites into his wrist and feeds his blood to Tim. After a moment he pulls away and Tim sighs in relief. Klaus tilts his head and compels him.

"You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina."

Davina looks at Klaus shocked. "What? No!"

Klaus looks over to her and speaks. "If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again."

Klaus stands up and pulls Tim to his feet again. Then compels him.

"Okay, come on, up you come. Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful."

Klaus claps him on the neck, and Tim picks up his violin case and leaves with it.

"All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor."

Davina frowns and cries silently as she picks up Tims smashed violin off the floor. When she looks up again Klaus has vanished. She walks into the aisle and turns around when she hears Marcel approaching.

"Davina!" He says looking around. "What happened? What are you doing here?" He asks with concern.

Davina glares at the man she trusted most. "I live here, remember?"

She turns away and walks back toward her room. Marcel looks at her, confused, and sighs as she walks away.

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah walks around the clinic looking for clues as to where the two friends could have gone. She sees the doctor passed out on the floor next to the used syringe. Suddenly Klaus appears.

"Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help your family! Having an off day?"

Klaus sighs and looks around the clinic as well before calmly answering his sister, "Who took them, Rebekah?"

"I don't know."

Klaus looks at her confused. How could she not know? Then who killed all her attackers?  
"What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers?"

"I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart. If it wasn't Isabel or Angela who killed them, then—"

She's cut off by a wolf howling in the distance. Klaus looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is." Rebekah says walking outside.

Klaus follows her outside speechless. When the exit the building, they see Angela helping a limping and tattered Isabel. Both being exhausted. The pair run towards them.

"Isabel! What happened? Tell me what happened."

Isabel looks at her worried mate. "I don't remember."

Angela is to worries about supporting Isabel that she doesn't say anything.

Klaus examines his mate for wounds and finds none. "You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you."

Isabel looks at him in confusion. He knows she's the Pureblood and heals very quickly.

"One of the perks of being the Pureblood, remember?"

Klaus frowns. "No, not that fast." He can still smell faint traces of the drug running through her system.

Rebekah runs over to Isabel and wraps her arm around her waist protectively. Angela sighs and relief and goes and sits down on the stairs of the clinic.

"Leave her alone!" Rebekah says while thinking about it. "It's the baby. The vampire blood, Klaus' vampire blood, in your system. It can heal any wound."

Klaus turns and looks at him incredulously. He leads his mate over to sit down beside Angela.

"Your own child helped heal you when you were too weak to do it yourself," Rebekah says with a smile.

Klaus smiles at the thought of his child helping to protect his mate.

"How did you escape? Outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds."

Angela speaks up quietly, "It was a wolf. It was trying to protect Isa."

Klaus angrily points at Isa. "The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux—"

Rebekah cuts him off. "It wasn't Sophie—"

Isabel looks at Nik with a small frown on her face having a hard time staying awake. "It was Agnes," she whispers.

Klaus paces angrily. "Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the whole lot of them!"

Rebekah groans. "Not if Elijah gets to them first."

Isabel perks up at this. "Elijah? Did you find him?" She asks with as much energy she could muster up.

Rebekah smiles slightly hearing the change of tone in Isabel's voice.

"He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you."

Isabel smiles. "Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days." She says while standing up.

Klaus nods with a smile. When Isabel goes to walk, her knees buckle and starts to fall. Klaus catches her and holder her bridal style. She buries her head in his neck and lets herself drift off.

"Oh, I've got you, love. I've got you." He says and kisses her forehead gently.

Rebekah, Angela, and Nik walk toward the car.

⬦⬥⬦

Cami stands looking at herself in her bedroom mirror, as she takes off her necklace. She sees Klaus standing in the doorway in the reflection, and turns to talk to him.

"Klaus! What are you doing here?"

Klaus frowns slightly. "I've had quite the night. I recall however you mentioned something about nightmares and insomnia. I believe I can help. Can I come in?"

Cami thinks a second before giving in. "This is super weird. Come in."

Klaus walks into the room.

Suddenly Cami's eyes widen. "Wait, that's right, I told you what happened. I never tell anybody, but I told you." Tears fill her eyes. "And you said something about Sean standing alone against his demons. When he killed those men, I thought he must be mentally ill, but," She gasps coming to a realization. "What it was demons? What if a vampire compelled him."

Klaus sighs having the same idea about what happened.

"And if so, would you devote yourself to finding the guilty party?" Tears fall down his cheeks as he thinks about his own life. "Would you sacrifice everything to find the truth?" He asks while walking closer to her. "To what end?"

She backs away. "To what end? This is the entire reason I'm in New Orleans!"

Klaus sighs knowing that if she continues down this path she is going to end up dead or worse.

"Cami, whatever lies on the other end of this mystery will only offer you pain! Nothing will bring your brother back!" He says while walking towards her. "Your only hope for peace... is to forget this..."

Cami realizes what he's about to do and tries to back up further. "No."

"And move on." He finishes.

"No don't compel me to forget this!" Cami yells.

Klaus frowns. "And if I allow you to remember, the knowledge will eat away at you." Cami tears up again. "Your quest for truth will only put you in danger."

"You don't care about me," Cami says angrily, more so as herself than Klaus. He shakes his head. "You only want me to forget this so I can focus on Marcel! So I'll be a good little spy, for you!"

Klaus paces slightly. "I need your loyalty, yes, and though it may appear selfish to you, the scope of my plan goes far beyond myself! Power aside, I am trying to honor my brother!" He yells.

Cami bites her lip. "What about my brother? My twin brother. We were bonded our whole lives, and I know, I KNOW, he didn't just snap. And I need to know who did this, and I need to make this right!" Klaus walks closer to her.

"NO! DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!"

Klaus grabs Cami and compels her. "You will do nothing. Your brother was ill. He killed those people and himself, and it was a tragedy. All you can do is move on."

He lets her go, and tears fall from her eyes as she sits down on the couch. Klaus takes her hand and continues to compel her.

"Know that your brother is at peace, and you needn't worry. I will find out what happened, and when I do, I will make sure whoever harmed your brother will suffer. And as for you... tonight, you will sleep, and you will dream of a world that is far better than this one... a world where there is no evil, no demons, and all people desire is good."

⬦⬥⬦

Davina stands in the attic touching Tim's violin. She sadly turns toward her windchimes and uses her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. She is startled when she hears a floorboard creak and turns around to see nothing. She moves towards Elijah's coffin when she hears a voice. She turns around and sees him grey from not feeding.

"It's alright Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk."  
They both smile.  

⚜️☽⚜️

**♕ I'm so sorry for the late update. I promise I didn't mean for it to take this long to write, but I seriously lost all will to write at all if it wasn't for one of my classes.**

**♕Next chapter: Davina and Elijah talk, Isabel recovers only to be thrown back into the fight.**

**♕ Elijah is back! I have so many plans for him *Evil Laugh* We will finally get a reunion of mates, and Elijah makes up for lost time.**

**ALSO, PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR UPDATES!**

**It takes me a while to write and type up each chapter and then find gifs**

**I will update as soon as I finish a new chapter.**

⚜️☽⚜️


	8. Chapter Five: Sinner and Saints

⚜️☽⚜️

Darling, only you can ease my mind

Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind

When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind

Darling, only you can ease my mind

|

Ben Platt

⬦⬥⬦

_My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we helped to build the city of New Orleans. We were happy here, a family. Recently a coven of witches lured my brother back, using his unborn child as leverage. I tried to help him, but he betrayed me to his enemy, the vampire, Marcel. Since then, I've been held prisoner by a powerful witch. My brother seeks to manipulate others to procure my release. But, I have my own plan. If this witch proves to be an enemy, I will stop her. By whatever means necessary. I have a reason, no messes with my family; my mate._

**|3RD PERSON|**

    Elijah stands in the attic of which Davina is living. He focuses on the young witches pulsing carotid artery. His skin grey and semi-veiny from not feeding while he was daggered and in a box.

"You're the one they call honorable," the young witch says watching the Original with caution, knowing he could snap at any moment.

Elijah gives the girl a reassuring smile. He doesn't feed on children, it's one of his key values.

"Yes, that's what they call me." He says allowing for a pregnant pause. "And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in war. So, I ask you: does that sound honorable to you?"

Davina looks closely at Elijah. Seeming to notice his unnatural color for the first time. "You don't look well."

Elijah smiles with mirth. His gaze falling on the coffin on the other side of the room.

"Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well," Elijah says while giving a pointed look to the teenage witch.

"Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches."

Davina scrutinizes Elijah and paces the length of the attic. Elijah watches her with curiosity; what could possibly plaguing her mind?

"And why should I trust you?" She questions coming to a stop in front of the Original.

Elijah motions to his body, "well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not taken your blood."

"Why not? I'm the only one here."

Elijah moves himself to look at drawing Davina is working on. It sits on a wooden easel and is done with black charcoal.

"Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child."

Davina deciding to test the Original walks over to her desk and grabs a pin. She pricks her finger and a single drop of blood sits on the end of it. She places the needle on his lip and watches as the color returns to his face. She smiles seeming pleased with the outcome.

⬦⬥⬦

    Klaus has Sophie in the Mikaelson mansion. Isabel sits on Klaus' lap.

"We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Isabel to be attacked and almost 'killed' by a gaggle of lunatic witches!" He yells giving the witch a pointed look.

Isabel doesn't try to calm him knowing that he needs to get his anger out or he would be wound up for the foreseeable future.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Isabel and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die." The witch stresses with eyes wide with fear, not realizing that the witches would go through with something like that.

"Then who were they?" Rebekah asks from where she sits on a pure white couch.

"They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."

Isabel glares at the witch. She knows how "vision's" work and that they are completely up to interpretation. Klaus looks over his mate's shoulder at the witch.

"What kind of vision?"

Isabel whispers under her breath, "a stupid one more than likely."

Klaus sighs and squeezes her thigh in warning. He doesn't want to deal with Sophie's own brand of annoying. The Pureblood in question gets off her mates lap and stands wanting to be able to attack the witch if she says something stupid.

"She has them all the time. They are totally up to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

Isabel groans, she may be a part witch but seriously, this coven of witches is causing her nothing but grief. After her child is born, she is going to raise a little hell and show these witch bitches who're boss.

"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" Klaus asks glancing at his mate who's standing stiffly and ready to attack at any moment. Her raven locks falling in front of her face giving her a deadly look.

Sophie leans forward resting her steeples hands on her knees with her chin resting on top of them. She makes herself seem as small and unthreatening as possible; it does nothing to calm the Purebloods nerves.

"Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches."

Both Isabel and Klaus' faces light up at hearing this. Not only is there child going to be strong and able to protect itself if something were god forbid happen to them, but it's also going to be a true force of nature.

"Ah, well. I grow fonder of this child by the second." Klaus says with nothing but love.

Rebekah, being the only one who seems to grasp the fact that there is still this extreme faction to handle, speaks up while giving her sibling and soon to be sister-in-law a look.

"Sophie, look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson Miracle baby whilst he tries to win the witch Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me how extreme this faction is."

Isabel sighs looking at Rebekah knowing they need this information and that her and Klaus' talk about their child would have to wait. Klaus places his hand back on Isabel's thigh giving it a light squeeze, turning his attention back to the witch.

"Elijah's talking to Davina?" She asks with surprise.

"Yeah. As we speak, I imagine." Isabel states while looking at her nails, trying not to show how excited she is to know her other mate is up and about.

Sophie glares at the far wall as if remembering something she's tried to forget. "I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd." She murmurs.

Klaus steeples his hands under his chin and with a lopsided grin says, "Do tell."

"I... wasn't always an advocate for the witches."

Sophie's face goes blank as she's pulled into a flashback of her sister telling her about the elders going through with the Harvest. She looks at each of the originals as she tells her tale.

"What the bloody hell is a Harvest?" Rebekah asks.

Sophie looks at the blond bombshell with a frown on her face.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

Isabel looks at Klaus with confusion, his face showing the same thing.

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus asks wanting to know how they managed to keep such a thing secret.

"Because a Harvest always seemed like a myth. A story passed through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking in water. The kind some people take literally, and some people don't."

Sophie not wanting to have to think about what happened to her niece looks down with sadness.

"They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said it was an honor, that they were special." She pauses in thought. "I thought it was a myth."

Rebekah and Isabel entirely enthralled with the story wait for Sophie to continue.

"Was it?" Isabel asks.

Sophie looks down guilty. Klaus' phone rings before she can answer. Isa turns around to look at her mats as he stands up and answers the phone.

"Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

He moves towards Isabel and wraps his free arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She leans into him as she listens to the conversation.

"Well, this might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kinda damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there I need to meet and I would love for you to go with me." Marcel explains.

A knowing smirk makes its way onto Isabel and Klaus faces.

"Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, and more like a cause for celebration."

Sophie's face contorts into one of fear. If she doesn't get to the witches before Marcel and his gaggle of vampires, she won't be able to consecrate them. Her coven will lose access to their magic.

"Well, something killed them. And may still be out there. And with your blood being the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me."

Klaus smirks into the phone. Isabel feeling the change in his posture looks up at him. She gives a small smile placing her hands over his that's resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Oh, why not? I haven't been to the bayou in ages." Isabel chuckles softly.

"Peace out, brother," Marcel says and ends the call.

Sophie jumps up from where she was sitting to look at the mated pair. "You can't go out there now—"

"Why not, the witches are dead they can't do anything now. What does it matter if Marcel goes to clean up the mess?" Isa asks looking at the young witch.

"You don't understand. I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic."

Klaus growls lowly, tightening his grip on Isabel.

"Those witches tried to kill Isa. I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her or the baby."

Isabel pulls away from him only to turn around and give him a tight hug. She looks up at him with happiness in her eyes, but there is the shadow of pain at not having Elijah with her at this moment.

⬦⬥⬦

    Elijah walks around the attic holding a broken violin in his hands. He watches as Davina works on her drawing at her easel.

 "Do you play?" The Original asks looking over at the teenage witch.

    "That's... not mine." She states not looking up from what she's doing.

    Elijah moves to sit in one of the chairs in the room and looks over the instrument moving different pieces. He hears footsteps coming closer to the door and moves to hide just as Marcel walks in.

    "Good news, little D. I'm moving you out of this pile of dust."

    Davina smiles and looks at her friend. "Are you serious? When?"

    Marcel gives her a smile just as big as his own. Happy at knowing his friend is excited.

    "Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original?" He asks gesturing to the coffin in the corner of the room.

    "Uh, don't disturb the body! I have a spell in progress." The young witch lies, moving towards the coffin.

    Marcel backs away with a crooked smile still on his face. "Bet you do. Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need?"

    "Okay." She replies as Marcel leaves the attic. Elijah moves from where he was hiding in the corner.

    "You didn't reveal that I was awake." He states with surprise.

    We're not done talking yet." She sasses.

    Elijah picks up the broken violin again and sits down.

    "You and Marcel seem very close."

    She smiles again. "We're family."

    Elijah raises an eyebrow. "And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?"

    Davina gets a dark look on her face, her emotions shifting from ones of joy and happiness to fear and anger.

    "No. They deserve it."

    Again Elijah looks at the witch confused. "Why would you say that?"

    "'Cause they're liars. All of them."

    A fire burns in the girl's eyes as she flashes back to her friends being slaughtered in front of her.

    "They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our families strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviors of our community.

    "But all they wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the Harvest, there won't be a Reaping." She stops to look at the suited Original to make sure he's listening.

    "Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether."

    Elijah frowns hoping he's wrong about what happens to complete the ritual.

    "So what does it take to complete this ritual?"

    Davina glares at the ground. "I have to die."

**|Isabel|**

    I enter the cemetery looking for Sophie. I want to know the rest of the story. Hayley comes with me saying she wants to keep me safe.

    "Hey. What the hell?" Sophie says seeing us.

"You're going out there anyway, aren't you? I wanna go." I ask.

    Sophie glares at us. "No, thanks. Already got assaulted by Klaus this morning. Don't need a repeat."

    I sigh looking over at the witch. It is her fault that we are in this situation. She's going to have to deal with us.

    "What if whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there? We've already established that's it likes me and hates the witches, so you'll be safer with me." I say pleading my case to go along.

    Sophie watches me with suspicion in her eyes. "Sorry if I'm not buying your sudden concern for my safety."

    Hayley and I block the exit as Sophie tries to walk out.

    "Listen. The whole reason I came to this stupid town was to learn more about my family. Your sister told me Marcel ran the werewolves out if the Quarter, into the bayou." Hayley says.

    I look the witch in the eyes. "Last night, I'm pretty sure that some guardian-angel-wolf saved my life last night. And seeing as Hayley and I are from the same bloodline, we're coming with you."

    Hayley and I turn around when we hear footsteps approach. Bekah and Ang walk into the cemetery.

    "Could you three be any more idiotic?" Bekah deadpans.

    All three of the girls look at each other and sigh.

    "Two can play the follow-game, you know! You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are heading right where you're going." She says with a scary calm voice.

    I glare at the blonde and my best friend. This is the one chance of possibly finding out more about where my werewolf side comes from and I will not let her or Nik ruin it for me.

    "Nik doesn't control me! We have a partnership. I'm allowed to make my own damn decisions!" "So distract them!" Hayley and I saw at the same time.

Hayley and I say at the same time.

    "I mean you could lock us in a tomb. And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the baby and I died of asphyxiation."

    Angela looks at me with a frown and I grab my head in pain. It's not enough to do any serious damage. She stops and glares at me.

    "Isa, I am your guardian and it's my job to protect you. You are going home with me. If Marcel finds out about you and the baby, he could use you as leverage!"

    I glare at her myself and walk away with Sophie and Hayley. I don't see the look of resignation come over my friend and Bekah.

**|3rd Person|**

    Klaus stands outside a biker bar calling Rebekah.

    "What's the matter, Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?" He asks looking at the bar with disgust.

    "what is all that hillbilly ruckus in the background?" The blonde Original asks with annoyance at even having to talk to her brother.

    Nik raises an eyebrow taking notice of her tone. What could possibly have his sister so world up?

    "According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Auggie's Bayou Bar."

    Rebekah sighs on the other side of the call. She watches the Pureblood, witches, and werewolf walk further away from the cemetery and towards a car.

    "Well, order up a few more rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby momma and her wolf friend are on a spirit quest, and myself and Angela are keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe, so stall, please."

    Rebekah hangs up. Klaus groans and enters the bar with an angry expression on his face. He finds Marcel and sits down next to him.

    "Everything okay?" Marcel asks seeming the sour expression on his sire's face.

    Klaus smoothes out his expression looking at Marcel and answers, "Oh, the usual. Temperamental sister. So, where's your informant?"

    Marcel smiles understanding now why he's in a mood. Klaus games a sip of his drink waiting for Marcel to answer the question.

    "Thomas? He's out sniffin' around. Grab, a drink, and then we'll chase him down."

    "Well, I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over, like why you haven't returned Elijah. Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company." He takes another sip of the amber liquid in his glass.

    He watches as Marcel's expression changes into one of annoyance himself.

    "She must get so bored."

    Marcel groans and takes a sip of his own drink. "You never stop, do you?"

    "You never answer, do you?" Klaus fires back.

    Marcel looks at Klaus with scrutinizing eyes. He wants to know what game he's playing at.

    "Why're so curious about Davina?"

    "If I had a 16-year-old, all-powerful witch at my beck and call, you would wonder about her too."

    Marcel's face turns up into a snarl as he glares at Nik, who in turn gives the other man a sarcastic smile.

"You're never gonna get her."

Klaus puts his hands up in surrender the smile still on his face.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask a harmless question, then. How did you meet her?"

Marcel takes a sip of his drink and laughs. "That might surprise you."

Klaus watches the man closely. "This was eight months ago before I banned the use of magic. Relations between the vampires and witches weren't what you'd call friendly, by any means, but let's just say we were a little less... divided. In fact, some of us were getting along just fine."

Marcel gets the look of thinking back to his relationship with Sophie, the witch that started all of Klaus' troubles. Of course Marcel doesn't know about that.

⬦⬥⬦ 

"You and Sophie? You hypocrite. You torture those witches, and yet there you were, getting positively Romeo and Juliet with Sophie Deveraux." Klaus says with a grin on his face.

"Oh, hey hey hey, it wasn't like that. It was a... mutually satisfying hook-up."

Klaus looks at Marcel with confusion. "So, if Sophie didn't turn to you, her secret vampire lover, in her time of need, what did she do?"

"She did what any good girl would do. She went to her priest. The witches were furious with Kieran. Sophie tells me that the witches put a hex on his nephew Sean, made it seem like he was slowly losing his mind in order to distract Kieran, while they kept planning the Harvest."

Klaus growls in anger. "So they attacked Kieran's nephew."

Marcel finishes his drink and flags down the bartender for another.

"Yeah. The kid wasn't the same after that, ended up going postal, killing all his fellow seminary students, and then himself."

Klaus hums and answers. "I might have read about that. The boy... killed a twin, or he was a twin or something."

Marcel nods. "Ah, no, no, no, they said he had a twin sister."

Marcel sips his liquor, while Klaus downs his in one gulp, obviously angered that the witches hexed Cami's brother. He won't admit it, but he does care for the young woman.

⬦⬥⬦

    Davina packs her suitcase getting ready for her move from the dreaded attic she's been stuck in since Marcel rescued her. Elijah's sitting in a chair still messing with the Violin.

"So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die?"

Davina stops packing and turns to look at the Original with a fire burning in her doe brown eyes.

"That's what the Harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn.

"I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete."

Davina looks at the original watching him closely, while she's not afraid of him, she still doesn't trust him yet."

"That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner, and if they don't finish before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait."

Elijah looks at the witch with confusion. He doesn't understand what she is trying to convey.

"And then what?" He asks wanting more answers while continuing to fiddle with the instrument in his hands.

"They're punished, and I'm free."

"From Marcel?"

Davina grins like she just got told the best news in her life. This is what she truly wants. "Of magic. All our power will drain away. I'll be normal."

Her smile grows in size just thinking about it. All she's ever wanted since she came into her powers was to be normal. To make friends and not have to constantly be in charge of keeping the balance of nature.

"Is that what you want? To be normal?" Elijah asks still not understanding why she wouldn't want the power she has.

"I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes, the magic. I..." Davina tears up thinking back on the things she's accidentally done with her powers. "hurt people. Even when I don't mean to."

Elijah not wanting to see the young witch upset, changes the subject. "Why don't you tell me about your friends. You must miss them."

Davina wipes her eyes and face, thinking about her friends.

"There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My best friend, Monique. She was part of the Harvest too. She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was Monique's aunt."

Elijah frowns. These children had no one to fight for them. Not family, not friends.

"And who is that?"

Davina sighs. "Sophie Deveraux."

Elijah's eyes widen and he gasps not believing what he's learning.

**|ISABEL|**

    The four of us continue walking through the bayou looking for the dead witches. Rebekah has not stopped complaining.

    "So, this Harvest thingy — tell me more," Bekah asks as we stop walking for a few moments.

    "Klaus said to wait," Sophie states not wanting to get deeper on his shit list.

    I smirk and walk over to the witch. "Yes. He also said to stay out of the bayou." The witch rolls her eyes.

    "And yet here we are, amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures."

I laugh and turn around walking backwards to look at Beka. "You're over a thousand years old, don't tell me you're afraid of bugs."

The blonde glares at me as Hayley and Ang laugh. Sophie groans. Hayley stops walking suddenly making me bump against her back.

"We're here."

I look around the place where the witches were killed. The rest of the group doing the same.

They're bloodied bodies lay ripped apart, and dismembered. I groan and lean against Angela for support. I never did like violence. I look at Sophie and she also looks like she's going to be sick.

Sophie kneels down and pulls things from her bag. The stuff to consecrate the witches.

"Whoa," Hayley says.

I turn to look at where she's standing and see a huge paw print in the mud. On tree close to it, there are three bloody scratches in the bark.

"Is that a wolf track?" Sophie asks looking at what we're looking at.

A branch snaps and all of the supernaturals go into protective mode.

"Who's there?" Bekah calls out.

A man approaches us, a vampire.

"What the hell? An Original?" He says confused before vamping away.

I look at the other four girls with a look of confusion. This won't end well for any of us if that vampire gets to Marcel. I groan and give Bekah a look.

"I think we're going to have to call Nik."

"I'd rather be pecked by a flock of hummingbirds."

I give her a look and she nods and pulls out her phone.

**|3RD PERSON|**

    Klaus stands outside the bar once more talking on the phone with his sister.

    "Let me understand this, against all logic, you and Isabel went into the bayou, where you think you ran into a man who you think may be Marcel's informant, and you lost him?"

    Rebekah sighs on the other side of the line. She looks at the rest of her group who are either looking around or consecrating the dead witches.

"Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure of a sister, and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry looks like he's seen a ghost."

Klaus smiles at his sister's description of the vampire.

"I'll handle it, but I'll need a distraction."

"I'm on my way." She says before hanging up on her older brother. She swats at a mosquito that lands on her arm.

Klaus enters the bar again and makes his way to Marcel.

"Your sister again?"

Klaus smirks while pocketing his phone. "She craves attention. So come along, you were just getting to the juicy bits."

Marcel frowns. He doesn't like talking about what those putrid witches did to those young girls. It one of his most valued rules. He doesn't hurt children.

"I can't joke around about this. I've done a lot in my day, but I do have a rule about kids.

Marcel continues the story about the Harvest.

⬦⬥⬦

At the same time as Marcel continuing Elijah is getting the same story from Davina.

"No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest. Not even my own mother. So neither did I. We thought it was an honor, we had such faith. We were so stupid," She explains with a self-deprecating look on her face.

"So how did it begin?"

Davina sits on the edge of her bed with her knees drawn into her chest.

"We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud."

Davina gets a faraway look on her face having a flashback of the Harvest.

"Bastiana, one of the Elders, called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together."

Unbeknown to Elijah, the young witch retreats into her mind watching the events play out like a movie. She watches as each of the elements in the four corners of the area move.

"Earth to connect us to our ancestors. Water to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and back. Fire, to purify. After all our preparation, we knew what to expect." She pauses shaking herself out of the memory.

Elijah watches the girl with pity.

"For weeks they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep and that later at the Reaping, we would be resurrected. They said we'd awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice."

Davina is pulled back into the flashback. Elijah places his hand on hers and is pulled into it as well.  They watch as Bastiana slits one of the girl's throats instead of a cut on the palm of her hand. The three other girls scream in fear and try to get away. Davina struggling the most. Everyone else was calm and collected knowing that everything had to happen.

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen," Elijah states disgusted.

"Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us! I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me. Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone, to do something."

Davina wipes violently at her eyes. "But no one did."

Elijah looks at the witch trying to connect dots. "Yet you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened."

Davina nods in agreement. It's one of the reasons she's so loyal to Marcel and will help him know when the witches are doing magic.

"Yes. Someone finally did. Marcel."

⬦⬥⬦

    You're the one who stopped it." Klaus says looking at Marcel.

    Marcel nods and takes a sip of his drink.

"Kieran knew every detail from Sophie. After his nephew's massacre in the church, he was so torn up. He left town just before the Harvest. But on his way out, he came to me, and asked me to stop the Harvest." He pauses.

"He knew I didn't want the witches getting any more power. And I do have a rule about people abusing kids, so, I did what he asked. But I was too late."

Marcel puts a hand on Klaus' shoulder and shows him the flashback.

The vampire attacks the Elders, killing them. Another vampire feeds on Davina's mother. Agnes picks up the knife that Bastiana dropped and slits Monique's throat. Davina screams hysterically and tries to escape her captors.

"There was something about seeing Davina fight. She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know."

Klaus smiles remembering when he rescued Marcel. "I do... Marcellus."

"I felt like she and I... we were kindred spirits," Marcel says somberly.

He's pulled back into the flashback.

He holds Davina in his arms. Sophie looks up from the body of her dead niece and to Davina and Marcel. Davina holds her hand out to Monique. Light moves from Monique's body and into Davina's outstretched hand. Sophie and Marcel watch in amazement. 

⬦⬥⬦

"Every girl who died released her power to the next. When I was was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the ground to appease our ancestors."

Elijah looks at the witch in amazement as well. So it was actually working or at least appeared to be.

"So... the Harvest was actually working?"

Davina frowns. "Something was working. And I knew I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would be resurrected. But, they lied to us about how they were killing us. How do we know they weren't lying about coming back."

Davina takes a moment to think about how she wants to phrase her next sentence. "But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

Elijah looks disgusted about what those witches did and for how Davina was treated. He feels for the girl being deceived by his own parents when they were turned.

⬦⬥⬦

"You were quite the knight in shining armor, though Davina must realize you owe her just as much as she owes you. You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her." Klaus muses to the vampire he once considered his son.

"She's not exactly besties with them. I'm protecting her. A lot of them would like to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the Harvest. If they don't, the other girls stay dead, and they lose their power."

Klaus gets a thoughtful look on his face and downs another glass of bourbon. "And if they do, you lose yours."

"And Davina loses her life."

Rebekah enters the bar and walks over to the pair of vampires. She looks at her brother and sighs.

"Isn't this just like old times? Just how drunk are you two?"

"Skating on the razor's edge. I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick." Klaus says fake slurring his words.

He disappears and Rebekah takes his seat, looking at the empty glass on the bar.

"I haven't seen him this lushy since the '20s."

Marcel glances at the blonde bombshell. "So you came to take him home?"

Rebekah frowns. "Why else would I be here?"

Marcel gives her a sarcastic smile. "I don't know. Maybe to make sure I didn't get too drunk and spill secrets better left unspilled about you and me. I know better."

Rebekah glares at him. "I hope so because you don't wanna end up on the wrong side of me."

"Oh, Rebekah Mikaelson. You do not wanna be on the wrong side of me."

The two stare at each other intently.

Meanwhile, Klaus makes his way outside to intercept Marcel's informant.

"Thomas, I presume. Marcel asked me to find out what you know about the dead witches." Klaus says as the man comes into the lot from the woods.

"I heard they were going after some pregnant werewolf. She was stupid, being out there all alone."

Klaus smiles silently agreeing with the vampire. Isabel shouldn't have listened to the witch who offered to take her there.

"Yeah, she was, wasn't she, yes? It's amazing how gullible some people can be." Klaus chuckles and snaps his neck.

He takes care of the body.

⬦⬥⬦

Elijah now done fixing the instrument holds it up to show Davina after digesting all the information she shared about the Harvest.

"You may return this now to its rightful owner. It's restored." He tells the young witch.

Davina takes the instrument from him and presses it against her body sadly. She may never see Tim again.

"I don't even know if I'll ever see him again."

The room starts to shake as if there's an earthquake. Elijah and Davina look around worriedly. The both grab onto different objects to steady themselves as the window shutters fly open as shaking stops.

Like a lightbulb goes off, Elijah realizes it was Davina's magic that caused it.

"Davina, this power you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—it's too much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice." He says and stands up from the chair. He puts his hands behind his back and clasps them.

"Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools you might need to control your powers."

He looks at the teenage witch to make sure she's listening.

"If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you."

Davina glares at Elijah. Of course, he wants something from her. They always want something.

"The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended."

Elijah sighs completely understanding her hesitation.

"This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal."

If there is one thing Elijah always keeps it's his word. Of course, the witch doesn't know of this.

⬦⬥⬦

    Klaus enters the bar again. He sees that Marcel is gone. Rebekah walks out of the bar restroom. 

"That was fast work, Rebekah. Where's Marcel? In there, touching up is lipstick?"

Rebekah smirks. "Credit me with some taste, it's filthy in there. Where'd he go?"

Klaus frowns when he realizes they'd been played.

"He didn't tell you he was leaving?"

Rebekah frowns as well. "No. Do you think he realized we were stalling him?"

Klaus shakes his head thinking. "No. Unless... he was stalling us."

⬦⬥⬦

    Marcel burst into Davina's room giving Elijah just enough time to flash into his coffin.

    "Okay, now's our shot. You ready to blow this joint?" He asks smiling.

    Davina smiles. "Can't wait."

    Marcel grabs Davina's suitcase and the two get ready to leave.

"We'll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling a one over his siblings. Let's go."

The two leave the attic, though Davina gives her room a final parting glance before she goes. When the two of them are out of earshot, Elijah pulls himself out of his coffin.

Downstairs, Marcel walks ahead of Davina. She stops suddenly in the middle of the church's main room, and he turns to look at her.

"What? What's happening?" He asks her getting no response.

The church starts shaking, and Davina tenses up as her body starts to spasm.

"I don't know. Something's wrong."

Marcel runs up to Davina to help her. Elijah smiles from upstairs knowing Davina accepted his deal.

"Marcel. There's something dangerous out there. Take me back!"

Davina passes out and Marcel catches her.

"Damn it."

He picks her up and carries her back to her room. Upstairs, Elijah waits in the doorway and smiles. He hides before Marcel can catch him.

Marcel tucks Davina under her blankets, and after looking at her for a moment, he leaves. Davina opens her eyes and lifts her head.

"Elijah?" She calls out.

He comes out from where he was hiding. "I'm pleased you stayed."

Davina looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "You'll keep your promise about your mothers spellbook?"

He nods his head giving her a friendly smile.

"I will. You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry yours failed you."

Davina frowns not understanding how he could possibly care about his family after what his brother did to him.

"You brother Klaus handed you over to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?"

Elijah thinks of his mate and little sister. Both of whom he'll be seeing shortly. "Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath."

Davina looks at Elijah with a look of revenge. "And I'll fight the witches until mine."

⬦⬥⬦

    Marcel is with Kieran in the sanctuary of the church. Arguing about Davina's stay.

    "Now what? You just gonna leave her up there for anybody to find her?"

    Marcel groans. "I'm not in the mood, Kieran."

    "You were supposed to get her out of New Orleans after the Harvest. We failed those other three girls, we didn't fail her. That is why I came to you for help. That was the plan."

    Marcel growls. "Plans change."

    Kieran laughs bitterly. "Especially after you found out how powerful she was."

    "Let's get something straight. For eight months, since you left, I've been running this town just fine. I don't need you to come back and gettin' my business. I will do what I want, where I want. Got it?" He growls out.

    Kieran looks at Marcel shocked before gaining his composure.

    "You wanna be the boss? You wanna call the shots? Fine. But I call the shots with the humans. And you don't want to make an enemy of me. So, I would suggest one thing—stay away from my niece."

    Marcel looks at him in confusion. "Fine. Who the hell's your niece?"

    "Cami."

    Marcel stops in his tracks and considers this news for a moment before huffing in frustration and leaving.

**|ISABEL|**

      It's night when Hayley, Ang, and I return to Sophie's truck.

    "Those people, all this, because of a vision of my baby you don't think is true?"

    Sophie sighs as they all get in the truck and make their way back to the Mikaelson mansion. "Look, I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees. Just kinda wish she'd kept her mouth shut."

"The Harvest ritual. You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?" Angela asks the witch that gives her a really bad vibe.

Sophie shakes her head and looks at the other witch before looking back at the road.

"No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real."

I frown. If the witches were right about the Harvest, who's to say they are right about my baby. Not that it really matters, but a Mikaelson baby will inherit all of its families enemies, including mine. I'm already hunted by witches and vampires alike.

"So, how are you so sure Sabine's vision isn't?" Hayley asks.

She doesn't answer. 

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah, Angela, and I stand in the living room of the mansion. Beka pours three drinks and leans against the piano.

"I don't care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip to the bayou. What is with you and those wolves anyway?"

I sigh and rest my head against the cool surface of the piano.

"I feel like we're connected somehow. I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream of having a pack. For Hayley, it's the chance to find her family."

Bekah gives me a sympathetic look and hands me a glass. I look at it longingly but give a Bekah a side-eyed glance. Bekah suddenly gets a look of recognition on her face and drinks it himself. Angela nurses the other glass she poured.

"You know you're not alone in this. I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the bayou for just anyone."

Both of us smile and she downs another drink. Our conversation is interrupted by Nik coming in the door.

"Nik, finally. What—"

Elijah walks through the after his brother with a smile on his face. Bekah runs to hug him with me following right behind her.

Bekah moves out of the way and I latch myself to Elijah not letting go. I breathe in his scent as he kisses my forehead. I feel the ache in my heart disappear and my tense shoulders finally relax. My other half is back where he belongs.

Realizing I'm not going to be letting go of him anytime soon, she picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Excuse me, just a moment."

"Where's he going?" Bekah asks.

Lijah takes me up to his room and sits on the bed holding me tight to him. Both of us reveling in our bond being whole again.

I pull away slightly. "You're back."

He smiles and kisses my neck. "I'm back."

I curl up into him and let my eyes close. He lays a protective hand on my stomach. I listen as he hums softly, lulling me to sleep.

⬦⬥⬦  

The next morning the six of us sit in the living room. I sit curled up in between Nik and Lijah on the couch as Lijah explains everything he learned from Davina.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, it wasn't over territory at all, it was over Davina."

Everyone looks at each other with anger on their faces. This hex places on myself, my baby, and Hayley were all over them wanting the little super witch. God forbid they think of her as a person. No both sides of this petty war are over them wanting Davina.

Elijah continues his story. "Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, our young pregnant mate wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you to find Davina.

"If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we came here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."

I sigh and cradle my stomach. I won't let that witch bitch and her coven of heretics win. My child will be born and loved by her family, and that young witch will be protected at all costs. She doesn't know it yet, but she just became the Purebloods protege.  
⚜️☽⚜️


	9. Chapter Six: Fruit of the Poison Tree

⚜️☽⚜️

Drawn into your mystery

I was just beginning

To see your ghost

But you must know

I'll be here waiting

Hoping, praying that

This light will guide you home

When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love

Hidden in the sun

For when the darkness comes

|

Colbie Caillat

_My brother and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we called New Orleans home. Now, we've returned, drawn by a witch who seeks to use my brother Klaus' unborn child as leverage in a brewing war. But his quest for power has turned brother against brother and mate against mate, leaving our family more divided than ever. Now that Elijah has returned, can our family unite to face this new threat?_

**|ISABEL|**

    I sit on Lijah's lap as he reads his mother's grimoire. It's been a peaceful morning and I'm cherishing every minute of it seeing as at any moment a full-blown war can start.

I shift on Lijah's lap feeling the baby kick. I place my hand on my stomach and smile. Both Lijah and Nik, who sits on the couch across from us, look at me in question.

I grab Lijah's hand and place it to the side of my belly, where I felt the first kick.

"What are you—"

"Just wait," I whisper.

No more than twenty seconds later the baby kicks again. I smile a large smile as Lijah gasps and looks down at where our hands sit.

"She's strong."

Lijah kisses my forehead and cuddles me closer to him. I motion for Nik to come over, but, before he can Bekah enters the room with Angela.

"So, this is what you do the first time we're back together as a family? Vampire book club?" Bekah says looking at the three of us.

"Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?"

Elijah looks up from the grimoire and to his blonde sister. "Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus."

I laugh at his very posh answer and flip the page of the spellbook wanting to look at the next spell.

"And what's this business?" Bekah asks, motioning to the dead woman splayed across the table and bleeding from her neck.

"This is a..." Lijah motions to the body thinking about how to phrase the rest of the sentence. "peace offering."

Nik closes the book and looks at Bekah.

"I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish."

I sigh. It was after all his fault Lijah was even in that position. If he would have just let everything go without handing him over to Marcel, we may not be in the position we're in now.

"And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth."

Right, because Nik is going to change. He may be many things but, he isn't one for change. He's stuck in his old ways. He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for his awful parents. However, I believe that once our little girl is born, we will see a change from him. Maybe he'll let his softer side come out more. We can only hope.

Nik rolls his eyes guiltily, as Lijah gestures to the dead woman. "Not this nonsense."

Nik grins. "Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste could I?"

Bekah groans and mentions something about getting a rubbish bin. I gently move Lijah's hands off my waist and stand up intent on finding food.

I make my way to the kitchen and find Hayley and Ang rummaging through the fridge.

"Good morning, you two," I say as I open the freezer and pull out a tub of ice cream.

I grab three spoons and sit down on one of the bar stools. Lijah makes his way into the kitchen and stands behind me.

"Good morning, Hayley, Angela."

Hayley turns around. "Hey."

I take a bite of the vanilla ice cream. While Hayley looks at us.

"Listen, I know Angela, Isa, and I are the only ones in the house that actually drink milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list?" She asks annoyed.

"Speaking of add bleach." Bekah says dragging a trash can through the kitchen and to the living room."

Elijah takes the tub of ice cream from me as I go to take another bite. He moves from behind me and puts it in its rightful place. He then pulls out three bowls and a box of cereal. He moves and pulls milk out of the fridge.

"You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable to you, in my absence."

Hayley snorts. "In your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying your brother put a dagger in your heart-"

I cut her off listing the things that we have dealt with.

"We were attacked by French Quarter Vampires, Hayley tried to kill my baby, Anna went Darkside, We're living in a house with secret dungeons full of you siblings coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer." I deadpan.

Elijah gives me a look of concern. I may have just had a little meltdown. What do you expect? I've been without one of my mates for weeks and then on top of it all had to deal with vampires, witches, and even friends wanting to hurt me; us in some way.

Hayley turns around and sees the milk her "Oh... milk," she says, her cheeks tingeing red.

"They've been fine. Your siblings are weirdly protective of all of us. I know I have you to thank for that," she states answering his original question.

Lijah hands Hayley and I each a bowl of cereal before moving to stand behind me again. I place his face against my neck and he kisses me softly. I tilt my head to the side a little more, urging him to bite me.

"Feed," I whisper softly.

He kisses me again and bites into my neck. This is the first time he's fed in weeks. He goes to pull away, but I move my hand to the back of his head and hold him there making sure he feeds a little bit more. My instincts telling me he needs more.

I let go of his head and he looks at me in question. I tap my pointer finger to my head telling him without saying anything that it was just instinct.

Hayley looks at me like I was crazy and I just sigh. Angela pulls out a blood bag from the fridge and slides it across the table to me. I open it and drink it all.

"A recent development since Nik and I completely forgot to feed each other. He has been filling blood bags with his blood," I explain to the confused vampire.

"So, back to the murderous witches. I have some concerns."

"They're evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Sophie Deveraux, which is not comforting. I mean at any moment she could snap and kill herself."

I go back to my cereal as Hayley and Angela agree with me. These witches are dangerous.

"Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem," Lijah says.

Rebekah enters the kitchen again dragging the body of the dead woman behind her. "I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill?"

 turn around on the stool to look at Lijah who has his thinking face on. "Probably no one."

I give him a look that shows I don't believe him. The witches are never just going to unlink us, they would rather see me and my child dead.

"Alright, potentially everyone."

I giggle and follow him out of the kitchen and into the backyard. I take his hand and sit at the edge of the pool, putting my feet in the water.

"I've missed you so much. Don't you ever leave me alone again! I was this close to killing your brother." I say holding my pointer finger and thumb close together.

He sighs and sits down behind me, placing his hands on my baby bump. He kisses the top of my head.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Elskling. You and the child are my top priority right now." 

I smile and lean back against him kicking my feet in the water. These are the moments I've missed, just being able to sit and relax against my mate. Just a few moments of peace and quiet before the storm that is just over the horizon.

"You know as strange as it is, I really miss Kol," I say looking up at the clouds.

Shortly after the "battle" with the Volturi, Elena and her gang of supernaturals and humans started looking for the cure after almost killing Nik. Thus, causing Kol to go into protective mode knowing that by finding the cure they would awake a creature much worse than the Originals. Silas, the original doppelganger. He looks exactly like Stefan. In the process of finding it, Elena killed the youngest Original.

He isn't the only Original we lost within the last year. Finn was also killed by the save Elena gang. The Original witch, Ester also lost her life after trying to kill her children.

"I do too, Elskling."

We lapse into a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. 

**|3RD PERSON|**

At Rousseau's, Sophie is in the kitchen with Sabine. The two girls talk as Sophie chops up vegetables. The dark-skinned witch sitting on the table.

"I cook on that, you know!" Sophie exclaims as she motions to the table Sabine is sitting on.

"Don't get cranky with me! I'm the only witch that still likes you."

Sophie turns around to the stove and stirs the gumbo she's making for the restaurant. "Yeah, it's not like I'm trying to save the witch heritage or anything." She turns back to Sabine.

"They'll come around. They're just old school, and scared."

Sophie scoffs staring at her friend. What the hell do they have to be scared of? The super-baby?

"Scared of what? Your prophecy about the hybrid baby? Agnes and her freak-show minions had a real field day with that one." Sophie voices her opinion with distaste.

Sabine frowns at Sophie's tone. It's not like she can control what she sees. She voices this.

"I can't help what I see, Soph."

"Well, if you're psychic, I'm Martha Stewart!"

Sophie walks back over to the table to grab the celery. "Scooch!" She tells Sabine.

The witch jumps off the table as Sophie chops the celery. Out of her peripheral vision, Sabine sees two people in black mask come out of the shadows.

"What the?" She starts to say but is cut off when one of the masked people backhand her across the face. She falls and smacks her head against the table, knocking herself out.

Sophie tries fighting off the masked people, but they blow some sort of powder in her and she falls into unconsciousness.   

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah scrubs the carpet, trying to get the blood stains out of it as Klaus continues to read "A Poison Tree."

Rebekah stops what she's doing to look at what he reading. When she sees what it is she smirks.

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddyhood."

Klaus looks up from the book with a half grin on his face. He shakes his head. "Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away."

Isabel and Elijah enter the living room after coming back inside from the backyard.

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure."

Isabel laughs and moves across the room to sit on Klaus' lap. He instantly puts the book down and settles her in his lap kissing her cheek.

Elijah once again opens Esther's grimoire and flips through it, looking for a specific spell.

"What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?" Rebekah asks.

Elijah looks up from the spellbook and at his sister and mate who both have the same look on their face.

"Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell."

Isabel smiles. Finally, she will be unlinked from the witch-bitch. Klaus tightens his hold on her and kisses her neck also happy with the news.

"Wait, you want to use her to unlink Isabel from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah asks stunned.

"Sophie brought us here under false pretenses! She doesn't just want to take down Marcel and his minion, she wants to take Davina back." He pauses to pull the pages out of the spellbook.

"So, she yoked on her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."

Rebekah, Niklaus, and Isabel grin. As for Hayley, Angela is on guard duty to make sure she doesn't try something stupid again. None of the Mikaelson's trust her.

"Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina, you need to make certain that I am not interrupted." He points at Rebekah and thinks for a moment. "You stay here and watch Isabel."

Rebekah frowns not liking being told what to do. "How did I get elected supernanny?"

Isabel gets up from Klaus' lap and frowns at Elijah.

"You don't know this, but Nik and I have a deal, I am to be treated as an equal in everything we do. Let me come with you. Maybe if Davina gets to know me, she will be more willing to help without tricks or lies."

Elijah sighs and walks over to his mate, pulling her into his arms.

"Trust me, any other time I would let you come, but I'm still not so sure we can trust her. She is loyal to Marcel, who's to say she doesn't say something about the baby to him?"

She nods and pulls out his arms going to sit down.

"More importantly, who put him in charge?" Klaus asks with a smirk as he follows Elijah out of the room.

⬦⬥⬦

Davina is sketching with her charcoal on her easel when Elijah arrives and leans against the doorway. He knocks on the door and the young with looks at him and smiles. Elijah holds up pages of the grimoire wrapped in a cloth.

"I made you a promise."

Davina's face lights up with a huge smile. "Come in!"

Elijah hands Davina the pages and she spreads them across the table.

"It's a spell of unknotting?" She asks the Original.

Elijah holds up a knotted ball of rope before handing it to the witch.

"This is a sanguinum knot. The witches use it as representational magic. If you can unknot this using that spell, you will have taken your first step towards learning control." He pauses to look at Davina and down at the spell.

"This is one of my Mother's later spells. It requires much more power than you realize. Now, if you can perform this, then I shall return with another page." He walks towards the door before turning back to look at her.

"A spell of your choosing, next time." He smiles and leaves.

⬦⬥⬦

Sophie wakes up in one of the tombs in Lafayette Cemetery. She struggles against her captors who are in the process of chaining her to one of the walls.

"Let go of me!"

Agnes enters with a bag and sets it on a table.

"Leave her be," she says to the witches chaining up Sophie.

Sophie frowns and stares at Agnes with wide-eyes. "Killing me to get to Klaus, or his baby is not the answer!"

Agnes roots through her bag not caring what Sophie said.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Sophie, I was there the day you were born. I am the last remaining Elder of our coven. It is my duty to protect our power, and our power means nothing if that baby grows another day." She stops and turns to look at Sophie.

"Sabine's omen was clear. That baby will bring death to us all."

Sophie looks at Agnes scared of what she's planning.

"What are you gonna do?"

Agnes holds up a large, old looking syringe with a long needle. A cursed object. Sophie realizes this and panics. 

"No, no, Agnes, no. No, no, don't" Sophie says terrified trying to back away from the Elder.

Agnes holds Sophie's head down and stabs the needle in her neck.

⬦⬥⬦

Isabel sits in her bedroom with Angela talking about their futures. They haven't gotten talk with each other like friends in weeks. Each one always having some sort of doomsday thing that kept them apart.

Suddenly, Isabel feels a pinch in her neck and throws her hand against her hand neck.

"Ahh!"

Rebekah hearing Isabel yell. Comes into the room. "What the hell was that?"

Isa pulls her hand away from her neck and sees blood.

"Hell if I know, it felt like I was being stabbed."

Realization draws on all three girls faces, something bad has happened to Sophie. 

⬦⬥⬦

Elijah and Klaus enter Rousseau's and find Sabine on the kitchen floor. Elijah helps her up gently.

"What happened?" He asks the witch gruffly.

"It was Agnes." She rubs the sore spot on her head. "Her men took Sophie."

Klaus groans and looks at his brother. "Day one with you charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Isa has been abducted by zealots."

Elijah rolls his eyes and turns his attention to Sabine.

"Where is she?"

"If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her," she states frowning.

"Isn't that obvious?" Klaus says frowning at the witch.

If they don't find Agnes and Sophie who's to say will happen to Isabel and the baby.

"Look, I know she's a little... coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells." Sabine explains to the two brothers trying to get them to see reason.

"Like completing the Harvest ritual?"

Sabine looks at Elijah confused. How does he know about that? If they know then the entire coven is in trouble not that they know that they lied to them.

"You know about that?"

"Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know," Elijah states turning to look at his brother who looks murderous.

"Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child." Klaus says looking at Sabine.

"Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three... there is no three."

Klaus looks at his sibling and the witch with a deep frown on his face. The stress of impending daddyhood finally getting to him.

"I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate, here, is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic is of any relevance to him, whatsoever." He pauses. "Now talk."

⬦⬥⬦

Marcel walks into the garden where Thierry is currently locked up in his brick prison.

"Thierry." He says as he stands in front of the desiccating vampire.

"Marcel. Come to punish me again?" Thierry asks weak and groggy from lack of blood.

"Someone asked if there was anyone I ever trusted. I only came up with one name. You. So, Thierry, you and I are going to have a little talk about Klaus Mikaelson." He picks up a sledgehammer and starts to break down the bricks surrounding his friend.

After he is free, Marcel hands him a canteen of blood. Thierry sits on the steps of the Garden and drinks it.

"Does this mean you're pardoning me?"

Marcel sighs and rubs the back of his neck. As much as he would love to pardon his friend, he can't appear weak to the rest of his vampires. They can't think that he will bend the rules for anyone he considers a friend.

"Aw, you know I can't do that. You broke my number one rule, you killed a vampire, T. I let that go, it'll make me look weak."

Thierry chugs the blood. "I warned you about Klaus."

He knew that the Original wasn't to be trusted from the beginning, but Marcel let his past relationship with the Original get in the way. No, He's the one who's paying the price for his sire's mistake.

"Yeah, I should have listened. This guy's been in my town for months but hiding where he lays his head at night. What else is he hiding, is what I want to know!" He pauses attempting to calm down.

"I didn't listen to you before, but I sure as hell am now. Tell me, what happened the night that you got put in here, and you might find yourself out be Mardi Gras."

Thierry takes his time thinking about how to explain everything to Marcel.

"The night of the Masquerade Party, you sent us rousting in the Cauldron to mess with the witches. So, when Max came in rousting, he went straight for Katie's throat." He pauses not wanting to think about what would have happened if he didn't kill Max.

"Now, you said to roust, you didn't say to kill. Now, he's a nightwalker. I'm a daywalker. I told him to stop, and he wouldn't. So, I stopped him. That night's been on an endless loop in my head. I think Max was compelled." Thierry explains.

Marcel shakes his head. "No. All my guys are on vervain."

"Not if Klaus drained him! Max went missing a couple of days before the rousting, right?" Thierry questions.

Marcel thinks not wanting to believe him. What about the stuff they found in Katie's shop?

"T, they found stuff you and your girl stole from me in her shop."

Thierry sighs and stares at Marcel.

"Have you ever been in the Jardin Gris? You can't find your own hand in front of your face in there! And yet somehow, someone went in there, and after a couple of minutes found some stolen goods?" He questions angrily

Yes, he made a mistake killing a vampire, but he didn't steal a thing from Marcel. He wouldn't do that. It's not his style and it's not Katie's either. They were set-up and he knows that for a fact.

Marcel wipes at his face anxiously, but he considers Thierry's words.

"Go there! See for yourself! But I'm telling you, besides Max, someone else in your crew had to be compelled. Watch your back." Thierry takes another swig from the canteen.

⬦⬥⬦

Back at the mansion, Rebekah enters the room where Isabel is sitting in an armchair reading a book. Angela and Hayley also sit around reading. Hayley is reading one of Elijah's journals.

"Time for the demon span to snack," Rebekah says cheerily.

Isabel sighs and looks at Rebekah. "I really wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet?" She asks while holding out a basket of fruit. "Take one, the plantation is lousy with them."

Isabel picks up an apple and grasps it in her hands thinking about earlier.

"I feel fine... which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie related."

Rebekah frowns and looks closely at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Then, do me a favor, and don't die on my watch! I'll never hear the end of it."

Isabel laughs and Hayley looks up from the journal and at Rebekah.

"You know, when we first met you, I thought you were a real bitch."

Rebekah smiles at the witch. "What changed your mind?"

"Oh, I think we can all agree you're still a bitch. It's just one of the things we love about you." Isabel says with a smile on her face.

Rebekah from the moment she met her, has been a sister to her. Sure she is rough around the edges, but that's what makes her, her.

Rebekah chuckles. "Aw, well that's sweet of you to say." Her face turns serious. "Remember that when I'm gone."

Isabel frowns and stares at her sister. "Gone? Where are you going?"

Rebekah sighs and goes and kneels in front of Isabel taking her hand into her own.

"Isa, I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine and he still hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so... as usual, they'll be as thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess."

Isa's eyes tear up not wanting her to leave. "It's time for me to fly the coop."

Rebekah wipes the tears from her friends eyes and stands back up. Isabel composes herself and goes to take a bite of her apple, but gets hit with a wave of nausea.

"Oh." She says bringing the apple back down to her lap.

Rebekah frowns. "What's wrong?"

Angela gets up from where she's sitting and walks over to Isabel.

"I dunno, probably morning sickness..."

Angela places her hand on Isabel's forehead. "You're burning up actually."

⬦⬥⬦

Klaus and Elijah find Sophie after convincing Sabine to tell them where she was being held. The rush over to her and break the chains around her wrists.

Sophie groans in pain. "Agnes stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when..."

Klaus having enough of her ramblings cuts her off. "Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, love."

Sigh sighs and looks at the ground. "It only has one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature."

Klaus and Elijah both growl furiously.

"It's for a miscarriage."

Sophie nods. The two Originals glare at the wall thinking about the baby and how this will affect Isabel if they can't find a way to stop it.

"So, how much time do we have to fix this?" Elijah asks wanting to run to his mate to help her.

"It will do what it's meant to do by tonight's high tide. And believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests."

Klaus looks straight at the witch hearing this. "I would like to have a chat with this Agnes. Where can I find her?"

Sophie panics. "You won't! There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait this out."

Elijah being the diplomat of the two brothers, looks at Sophie with a serious look on his face.

"That's precisely why we need to unlink you from Isabel. No more danger towards her or the child."

Sophie shakes her in confusion. They can't be unlinked she'll lose her leverage.

"No, what? If I'm not linked to Isabel, I lose my leverage on you. We had a deal!" Sophie screams outraged.

"We are not on the same side, Sophie Deveraux. Our deal no longer stands!" 

⬦⬥⬦

Father Kieran puts up a "Substance Abuse Anonymous" sign up outside the church so he can meet with the city officials.

"So, a few tourists go missing. Okay, we can spin it, no problem, But do you know how hard it is to sell a gas leak story to the city council when a bunch of church windows magically explode?" The Mayor asks Kieran.

Kieran sits down in one of the chairs around the table and looks at the Mayor. "Mr. Mayor, what is this, and electoral debate? Marcel overstepped, I will handle it."

Klaus enters the church and smirks at the gathered Faction.

"Easier said than done. Marcel is quite the little warrior."

A Police officer gets up and goes to stop the Original, but he breaks the poor man's fingers.

"Who the hell are you?" The mayor asks.

"My name is Klaus. And you lot are the Faction. Pillars of the community who maintain the city's supernatural balance. Well, I should know. I created this group. Only, in my day, it was a bunch of pirates and corrupt politicians." He looks around at the men.

"Looks like nothing changed."

Kieran shakes his head in disagreement. "One thing has: it's exclusively human now. No vampires allowed, especially no Originals."

Klaus laughs at him. "I haven't come to join! I've come to ask this group to utilize its considerable resources to find a witch Elder called Agnes. All I need is an address."

Kieran gets up from his chair and stares at Klaus. "And, us, why should we help you?"

Klaus smirks knowing that he has all the leverage he needs to get Kieran to help him.

"What if I told you that Agnes was the answer to a question you've been asking since you ran screaming from this town? That she is the witch who hexed your nephew, Sean?"

Kieran's eyes go wide. "We'd need some time to discuss—"

Klaus gets angry. "I DON'T. HAVE. TIME!"

Kieran chuckles.

"Nor do I like being asked to wait."

Now Kieran gets angry. Klaus is not in control of everything that happens in this city and if they need time to discuss something, they will take that time.

"You may have the vampires in this town cowering in fear, but right now, you are dealing with the humans." He pauses to make sure the Original is paying attention to him.

"And unless you plan on killing all of us, I politely suggest you do as I say, and give us time to discuss." He gestures to the men in the room.

Klaus leans in to whisper to Kieran. "You know what I like about you, Father?  You're aware of our reputation, and yet still, you stand tall against me." He turns to leave.

"Admirable. You have one hour."

After he leaves, Kieran turns to address the group. "I want that witch. Cell phone records, our guys in the 9th."

The Mayor looks at Kieran in question. "For the vampire?"

Kieran shakes his head. "No. For me."

Meanwhile, in Davina's room, she continues to work on the spell Elijah gave her earlier that day. She holds her hands over the knot and chants.

"Phesmatos omnio legares coldate sangorium."

Davina stares at the knot and nothing happens. She exhales in frustration and runs her hand through her brown hair before taking her anger out on her easel. 

⬦⬥⬦

Isabel lays in her bed as Rebekah wipes the sweat from her forehead and chest.

"Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute. Just try to take a few deep breaths or something."

Isabel whines. "Take a deep breath? It feels like my insides are being ripped out!"

Rebekah frowns. "Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby, doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak."

Elijah runs into the room with Sophie and takes over for Rebekah. He places a light kiss to Isabel's forehead.

"What is she doing here?" Rebekah asks angrily.

Sophie sighs, while Elijah continues to try and keep his mate comfortable.

"I'm trying to help."

Rebekah scoffs in gets in the witch's face. "Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

Elijah moves away from Isabel as she settles into a restless sleep.

"Rebekah, let her do what she can."

Sophie looks at the group thinking. "I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm going to need some special herbs." She looks at Rebekah. "I'll text you a list."

Elijah nods at his sister in encouragement and she relents.

"Fine. Happy to play the  fetch girl." She says with a patronizing smile.

She stomps out of the room.

Isabel slowly wakes from her sleep when Elijah runs a cool cloth along her face and neck. She looks at Elijah lazily.

"Where's Nik?"

Elijah dips the cloth into the bowl of cool water Sophie brought over. "He's off somewhere being Klaus."

Sophie walks over to the armchair in Isabel's room and sits down.

"That said, he's working to solve this in his own way too," Elijah says with a small smile on his face.

"No wonder you're a man of honor. We can't lie worth a damn." Isabel says slightly delirious from the fever.

"Believe me when I say you have a gift no woman in a thousand years could ever have offered him." Elijah pauses looking her in the eyes. "He cares."

Sophie watches the two interact with each other with a smile on her face. She wants that kind of love someday. Sophie scrunches her face up feeling her temperature rise again.

"My temperature is through the roof. I can't slow this fever." Sophie says getting the Originals attention.

Isabel gasps out in pain. "Ah. Okay, that definitely hurts. Ah, oh." She curls up against Elijah sweating, clutching her stomach.

Sophie gets up from the armchair. "We have to do something else before this fever kills the baby."

Elijah looks from Isabel to Sophie and back again.

"Elijah, I need your help," Sophie says and Elijah looks at her with wide eyes.    

⬦⬥⬦

Sophie, Isabel, Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah gather outside. Isabel is wrapped in a towel sitting by the pool. Rebekah stands behind her, taking her temperature, while Elijah assists Sophie. Angela had run off to help Klaus shortly after Elijah and Sophie arrived at the house.

Elijah removes his suit jacket and makes his way over to Isabel. "She's burning up! We need to do this now."

Sophie looks over to the Original. "Get her in the water!"

Elijah jumps in the pool and assists Isabel in. Sophie mixes herbs in a cup and follows them in.

"I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help," Rebekah says with Hayley agreeing with her.

"Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down." Sophie brings the cup over to Isabel. "Drink this!"

Elijah brings the cup to his mates lips and helps her drink them.

"Elijah, you're going to have to get her heart-rate down."

Elijah looks at Sophie with wide-eyes. "How do you suggest I do that."

Sophie looks at Elijah while wading in the pool.

"Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure."

"This is never going to work," Rebekah states while Hayley shoots her a shut up look.

Elijah picks up Isabel bridal-style and holds her close to him. He kisses her forehead, trying to keep himself calm so she does as well.

"Davina will break the link, we just need time."

Isabel clings to Elijah and gasps for breath. She's now starting to panic. She doesn't want to lose her child and if that little witch doesn't break the link in time, she will get her revenge.

"I can't breathe!" Isabel gasps out.

Elijah jumps into protective mate mode and pulls Isabel impossibly closer to him. "Okay, long deep breaths, Elskling! Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice."

He quiets down so he's speaking in a whisper. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay."

Sophie starts gasping as the linking spell begins to lift. Isabel continues to groan in pain.

Sophie looks up at the sky. "I just felt it lift."

Meanwhile, Davina looks at the knot as it unravels. She smiles.

Back at the mansion, Rebekah and Hayley sigh in relief. Isabel starts to calm down, and Elijah looks stunned. Isabel stands up on her own but leans heavily against her mate.

Sophie takes out one of her earrings and pricks her palm with it. Elijah pulls up Isabel's hand and looks at it not seeing any blood, confirming the spell is broken.

Elijah gently leads Isabel out of the pool.

"Come on, let's go."

Sophie stops them before they can get too far. "Elijah, as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her."

Elijah vamp speeds out of the pool and pulls his phone out of his jacket on the table.

"Elijah! She's our only access to the power we NEED to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him."

Elijah dials a number into his phone and raises it to his ear. "It's me, where are you?" He listens to Klaus answer. "Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly."

He hangs up the phone and looks at Sophie.

"I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

Sophie nods at him. Elijah picks up his suit jacket and shoes. He waits for Isabel to get out of the pool.

Isabel stops Sophie before she can get out. "I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you."

Isabel leaves with Elijah. Sophie sighs in defeat. 

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah walks into Elijah and Isabel's room as they finish changing into dry clothes, she leans against the doorway watching them interact.

"Lijah, I'm fine. I promise." Isabel whispers kissing him.

He pulls her closer to him before pulling away to inspect her closely. He sees she has dark circles around her eyes and brings his wrist to her mouth. She gets the message and bites into his delicate skin drinking large gulps of his blood. She pulls away and notices Bekah.

She whispers something in his ear and walks out of the room in search of Hayley.

Rebekah smiles. "The unlinking worked! Maybe now we can make plans—"

Elijah cuts her off. "Not now, Rebekah. Can we discuss this when I return?"

He walks towards the door in a hurry.

Rebekah's face turns serious. "I won't be here when you return."

Elijah stops walking and turns to look at his sister.

"That sounds like a goodbye."

"I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are. I thought that I might be able to convince you and Isabel to come with me, but here you are, rushing into whatever Klaus and Marcel, and the witches have cooked up." She pauses her face falling slightly.

"And finally get it." Her eyes fill with tears. "You'll never leave this city. You'll never leave Klaus."

Elijah looks at her and pulls her into his arms. "Then you should stay."

She shakes her head. "This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it." Tears fall down her face. "I just want to be free."

"Well then go." He kisses Rebekah's cheek. "You are free!"

Elijah leaves the room and Rebekah tries to compose herself.

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah makes one stop before she leaves the city that's caused her so much pain. Marcel is finishing a drink when Rebekah enters his room.

"Rebekah, twice in one night. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Rebekah gives him a small smile. "Call me old-fashioned, but I believe farewells are best in person."

Marcel inhales sharply. "You got Elijah back, and now you two are going to tuck-tail and run? Smart girl." He pauses. "Have a nice life."

Rebekah sighs sadly. "He's staying. And I'm not running, I'm disembarking a sinking ship."

Marcel groans at the fact that he's not getting rid of two Originals. "People have been staying this city's sinking since I was a boy. It ain't going anywhere. But hey!" He grabs a bottle of scotch.

"How 'bout one for the road." He pours a glass.

"Why? So you can convince me to stay?"

Marcel stands up and gets in her face. "Why else did you come here?"

"I came to say goodbye," she states looking him in the eyes.

Marcel whispers in her ear. "Then say it."

Rebekah shives and steps away from the man she once loved... still loves.

"Forget it."

She turns to leave, but Marcel grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him, kissing her. She pushes him away and glares at him for a moment. She runs up to him and starts kissing him. And the rest, as they say, is history.

⬦⬥⬦

Klaus, Kieran, Angela, and Agnes are all arguing when Elijah arrives.

"You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite the piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message." He zooms over to Agnes and pulls her up into a chokehold.

"Don't. Touch. My. Family."

Elijah enters and approaches them.

"Leave her."

Klaus pulls Agnes into a tighter chokehold and stands back as he watches Elijah walk down the aisle.

"I gave my word."

Father Kieran stands up to greet Elijah.

Klaus sighs and rolls his eyes at his brother.

"You give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's 'toodle-loo, Agnes.' She deserves it!"

Elijah glares at his younger brother. He won't let him make him break his word.

"Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word."

Klaus glares at his brother as he considers it. After a moment, he lets Agnes go and opens his arms wide.

"My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil my fun."

Elijah stares Agnes in the eyes. "Oh, not exactly."

Elijah zooms over to one of the men who helped Agnes and rips his heart out, blood dripping down his arm. He throws a second man up in the air and does the same to the third as he rips out the man's heart.

He turns to Klaus with a bloody heart in each hand and drops them to the floor. He pulls out his pocket square and wipes his hands as Agnes stares in horror, and Klaus grins proudly.

Agnes realizing what is about to happen whispers a spell while holding her hand out towards Elijah, neither of the brothers thinks anything of it.

"Now, I swore you would not die at my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own." He grabs Agnes in a chokehold and pushes her backward.

"Nobody hurts my family and lives." He says as he snaps her neck, and turns to leave. "No one."

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah leans on the balcony railing and looks at the people on the street, wearing Marcel's button-up shirt. He comes up behind her and nuzzles at her neck.

"Mmm. I've been away from this home almost a hundred years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom."

Marcel smiles. "I guess I was holding out hope you'd come back to it. Though, I imagine it's not quite as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale Hotel."

Rebekah smiles awkwardly. "It's plenty comfortable!"

She turns and rummages through her bag. "I'm famished."

She pulls an apple out of her bag and offers it to him.

"Nah, apples aren't my thing."

Rebekah frowns. "They were your favorite, once upon a time."

Marcel smiles slightly before frowning. "Ah, they were. I'd get my ass beat if I ever ate them working on the plantation. Even the spoiled ones. Now, they just remind me of a time when I couldn't have things."

Rebekah leans against Marcel and grabs his arms. "Well, now you can have whatever you want." She takes a beat. "Come with me."

"And go where Rebekah?" Marcel asks genuinely curious.

Rebekah smiles thinking about the life her and Marcel could have away from this city and all the vampires and witches.

"Where ever we want to! We can build a home together, we can leave behind Klaus, this city, and those Orphan-Annie vampires—"

Marcel frowns at this. Those vampires have been his family over the last hundred years or so.

"Whoa, whoa, those 'Orphan-Annie vampires' are my family, and this city is my home."

Rebekah growls. "This was my home, too, once. I left."

Marcel gets angry. "You ran, I stayed! This empire thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man does not run from his home!"

"I've lived longer than you have, Marcellus. I have seen kings rise, and fall, but there is one thing I know to be true." She stops and looks at Marcel the man she once thought she would marry.

"It is that no matter how big your empire becomes, it is nothing without someone to share it with." She glares at him. "You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you."

She shoves the apple into his chest and leaves.

Marcel stares out at the street as he thinks about what just happened. He looks at the apple and brings it to his nose to smell it. At that moment, he decides he's going to check up on his old home.

**|ISABEL|**

I sit relaxing on the couch in the living room as Josh enters the house after Angela let him in. He comes and sits down beside me asking about Klaus.

"Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel KNOWS that Klaus lied to him about where he lives."

I take a deep breath trying not to blow up on the young vampire. "I'm not his damn keeper, Josh. He was out trying to protect me and my baby."

Josh sighs and gives me a small hug. "Fine! Just... tell him to call me please."

I nod and get off the couch walking him to the door. "Okay. And Josh," he turns to look at me. "Don't be a stranger." 

**|3RD PERSON|**

Josh walks away from the house, not knowing Marcel is standing behind a tree and has heard their entire conversation.

Marcel sees a bunch of apples that have fallen from the apple tree and onto the ground. He picks one up and looks at the door.

Someone knocks on the door and Isabel answers it with a groan.

"Ugh, what the hell, Josh?" She opens the door to find Marcel. She freaks out a little.

Marcel smiles. "Hi there, I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met." Isabel frowns.

"So you're the reason my city's a war zone. Too bad you're pregnant." He says looking at her belly. 

⬦⬥⬦

Cami is cleaning up at the bar when Klaus comes in to see her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him.

"Do you remember that promise I made you?"

"Promise? No." She looks at Klaus, and his compulsion kicks in. "Yes. You promised you'd find out what happened to Sean."

Klaus smiles at the bartender he considers his friend. "And I kept my word. Your twin brother's behavior was not born of natural causes. A witch hexed him to commit those murders, and kill himself."

Cami frowns. "I knew it. I knew he wasn't crazy. Who is the witch?"

Klaus sighs not wanting her to get more involved than she already is. "Well, you needn't trouble yourself over her. She's already paid in blood."

Cami freezes. She didn't think he would kill the person responsible, but then again he is a thousand-year-old vampire that she has been seeing unwillingly to be his psychiatrist.

"Wait, what? You killed somebody?"

Klaus sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, well, I had a hand in the matter, yeah."

Cami slaps him across the face.

Klaus looks at Cami frustrated and confused. "Forgive me if I'm a little surprised by your reaction—"

"How the hell am I supposed to react? You just made me culpable in a revenge murder I never asked for!"

Klaus groans and tries to make her see reason. "I've been alive for a thousand years, and I can assure you, many people have died for far less! Besides, you can find comfort in the truth!" He says and awkwardly pats her arm.

Cami shrugs away from him in anger. "The truth? You compel me, you make me at peace with something that should be tearing me up inside! I don't know how, but I WILL undo whatever the hell it is you've done to me. And when I do, you're going to wish you'd never laid eyes on me!"

Klaus stares at her sadly for a moment before vamping away. A few seconds pass and Cami forgets everything that's happened due to the compulsion.

Outside Klaus angrily stomps away from the bar, but Marcel catches up with him.

"Hey, where you been?" He asks his sire.

Klaus stops walking and rolls his eyes in annoyance before turning to look at Marcel. All he wants to do right now is get home and curl up with his mate, make sure she's okay.

"Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you?"

Klaus smiles fakely the day finally catching up to him. "Water under the bridge."

"Cami's all yours if you're interested. I'm feeling like right now's not the right time to pursue a relationship. Life's all about timing, you know?" He takes a beat. "Speaking of, I swung by your house earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have missed you."

Klaus furrows his brows. "Oh. the Palace Royale didn't suit me, I moved on weeks ago."

Marcel smiles and shakes his head. "No, I mean your other place.

Dread fills Klaus as he takes in what he's saying.

"Interesting location to put down your roots, the same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over."

Klaus gives a fake chuckle. "Well, how rude of me. I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you and Davina for the evening. Especially after you were so hospitable to him."

Marcel chuckles. "Good! I look forward to it."

Klaus and Marcel shake hands, but as soon as Marcel leaves, Klaus' smile disappears and he begins to worry.

⬦⬥⬦

Elijah enters the mansion to find it empty. He looks around calling out for the girls.

"Isabel, Hayley, Angela?"

He gets no response and pulls out his phone.

"Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah," Rebekah says as she answers the phone leaving town in her red convertible.

"Is she with you?" He asks worriedly.

Rebekah frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"Isabel's gone, where is she?" He asks his sister panicking a little.

"What?"

Klaus enters Isabel's room anxiously and joins Elijah.

"Marcel was here."

Elijah gets a stunned look on his face and lets his phone fall away from his face.

⚜️☽⚜️

**♕ Two updates in one week? I'm definitely making up for lost time! I am already ahead of my writing schedule for this story.**

**♕So I have started to deviate from the original plot. Did anyone catch the bonus scene I added? Hint it has to do with Elijah and Sophie taking care of Isabel (Hayley)**

**♕** **Next chapter: Will deviate even more from the original plot. Be sure to remember what Agnes did in this chapter.**

**♕I want to apologize for going a little gif happy this chapter. I just really loved this episode of the show and wanted to use as many gif as I had available. I promise I won't use as many in the next chapters.**

**ALSO, PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR UPDATES!**

**It takes me a while to write and type up each chapter and then find gifs**

**I will update as soon as I finish a new chapter.**

**NEXT UPDATE EXPECTED DATE: MAY 11, 2019**

⚜️☽⚜️


	10. Chapter Seven: Bloodletting

⚜️☽⚜️

How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
I loved, and I loved and I lost you  
And it hurts like hell  
Yeah, it hurts like hell

|

Fleurie

⬦⬥⬦

 _My siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history, the Originals. Unlike them, I am a hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf. 300 years ago we helped build New Orleans. Now, we've returned. Drawn back by a coven of witches, who've threatened the woman carrying my child. My brother, Elijah dealt with them. We thought Isabel would be safe. We were wrong._  

**|3RD PERSON|**

Hundreds of vampires gather in the courtyard of the Abattoir. Marcel appears on the balcony and watches as his men drink.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And the first rule of Fight Night is: The vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these." Marcel holds up his hand with his daylight ring.

"A daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you to can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you gotta do is kick a little ass. Here we go."

All the vampires form a circle as they wait for Marcel to announce the fighters.

"Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto!"

Felicia and Otto fight as the rest of the vampires cheer them on. At one point Otto has the upper-hand pinning Felica to the ground, but ultimately Felicia wins the fight by reversing the position and snapping the man's neck.

"Damn girl, not bad!" Marcel calls out from the balcony.

Suddenly, Klaus and Elijah enter the courtyard. Klaus walks behind Felicia and snaps her neck. The whole area goes silent. Everyone is looking at the Original with hate.

"Good evening! I'd like a word." Klaus says looking up at Marcel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel asks coming down from the balcony.

"It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs! We've come for the girl. Give her to us or... we kill everyone here. Starting with you." Elijah says pissed off that Marcel would take his mate and unborn child of leverage.

Marcel glares at the Originals not following what they are talking about. What girl?

"You two have a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands."

Klaus growls. "Your home, is it?"

Elijah ignores Klaus' jab and turns his attention to Marcel. "They girl! I will not ask again."

Marcel sighs now understanding who they're looking for.

"I assume you're talking about Isabel? Yea high, raven hair, bitchy attitude? Who is she, anyway?"

Klaus glares not wanting to give any more information away. "An old friend. You know how sentimental I am about old friends."

Marcel moves closer to the Originals as his vampires tighten the circle around them.

"Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave." He pauses collecting his thoughts.

"And, imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. Your girl, Isabel answered the door. We exchanged hellos, that was it."

Elijah and Klaus growl at the fact that he was there at all. Marcel's vampires hiss back at them. Marcel raises his hand and they stop.

"You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Isabel isn't here, then where is she?"

**|ISABEL|**

I wake up in a truck of an SUV. I groan and look around. Hayley and Angela are both still unconscious.

How the hell did we end up here? The last thing I remember was Marcel being at the door and not Josh. How the hell did Hayley and Ang get here too? They must have heard whoever took us and tried to help me.

I look down at my wrists and see they are bound with zip ties. I groan and kick my legs up against the window. I hit it several times to get it to break. Ang and Hayley wake up hearing my struggle.

The car stops and someone comes and opens the truck. All three of us gasp seeing Tyler. I start fighting as he grabs me. I kick him several times.

He must have drugged all three of us.

"Seriously?"

"Tyler?" I whisper at the same time as Hayley.

I glance it the wolf with questioning eyes. How does she know Tyler?

"You don't want to fight me, Isabel, Hayley. You know you can't beat a hybrid and your friend will be no use to you in her current state."

Tyler zip-ties mine and Hayley's ankles so we can't run away. He leaves both Angela in the truck. Not before drugging her again. He picks us both up and throws us over his shoulders.

"Aaah! Let me go you backstabbing half-breed piece of shit! I am the Pureblo—"

Tyler groans. "Shut up!"

Tyler walks down the road leaving Ang behind. He walks for a few miles before we get to a cabin. He sets us down on the stoop.

"What is this place?" I ask trying to make conversation and buy myself time for Elijah or Nik to find us.

"The armpit of Louisiana." Tyler pulls a knife out his pocket.

I scooch back with a bit of struggle. "What are you gonna do with that?"

"Depends on you," Tyler says seriously.

He walks over to us and cuts the zip-ties off our ankles.

"Hey you attacked me, remember? You ambushed me, in my own backyard."

Tyler scoffs. I frown. What is his issue?

"It's not your backyard, it's Klaus'! You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho. A long way from the girl I met in Mystic Falls and the one I've met in the Appalachians, helping other werewolves."

I growl at the hybrid in front of me.

"Tyler, you seem to be forgetting I'm mated to two of the Originals!"

He flashes his hybrid eyes at me. "You're also pregnant. A hybrid baby, ya I know all about it. I've been roaming around the Bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I've learned."

He moves over to Hayley and pulls her sweater down, revealing her birthmark. He does the same to me.

"This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty for the werewolves of this region. And right here," he gestures around him, "this here is all that's left of them."

Hayley and I look around, seeing tents made of blankets. Hayley and I spot a girl standing nearby.

"Hey!" Hayley calls out to her.

The woman startles and runs away.

"Help us!"

Tyler smirks at us. "They can't help you! They're in the woods, hiding because they were persecuted for decades by vampires."

Someone else comes out of the woods and looks at Tyler. He's a werewolf. I can smell it.

"Is that her?"  He asks looking at me. 

"Yeah, Dwayne. Get them inside."

"Tyler? Tyler!" Hayley yells.

**|3RD PERSON|**

Elijah and Klaus now sit in the abattoir courtyard. Elijah watches the vampires.

"Not the most attractive community, are they?"

Klaus smirks at his brother's comment. "You do realize they can hear you."

Klaus likes this side of Elijah. It doesn't come out often but when it does it's a real treat.

"You do realize, I don't care," he responds sassily.

Marcel enters the courtyard with the witch, Sabine in tow.

"You know Elijah, I liked you better in that box." Said Original smirks.

"But Klaus, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch." He motions to Sabine.

"And, since I control all the witches in this, town, I'll grant you a little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she's your girl."

Marcel turns to leave them to their business.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asks.

Marcel sighs. "I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I've got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep."

Elijah looks at Sabine critically. "Can you find her?"

"I can try."

⬦⬥⬦

Josh sits at a table in the nightwalker bar drinking and watching a group of vampires play games on the other side of the bar.

"You could always join them, you know," Marcel says coming to sit down beside Josh.

Josh looks over to him. "Uh, drinking games? It's not really my thing. It kind of reminds me of the jocks in my high school. We had a pretty high quota of what'd you call 'douche-nozzles'."

Marcel smiles at the vampire. Trying not to show that he knows more than he should about what has been going on in his city.

"Bullies, huh?"

Josh sighs and fidgets feeling the tension in the room grow. "Yeah."

"Wonder what'd happen if you saw those guys now. I bet you'd tear them apart, right?" Marcel asks still trying to remain friendly.

"Ah, yeah, totally. Ha probably go all vamp ninja on them." He sighs while rubbing the back of his neck now wishing he would have stayed with Isa, even if she was annoyed with him.

"You're a funny guy, Josh. In fact, I thought it was really funny last night, you know, seeing you at the plantation where Klaus is staying."

Josh gets up in a panic and tries to run away, but is blocked by several of Marcel's vampires.

"Oh, ho ho, haha. You going somewhere, Josh?"

⬦⬥⬦

Sabine waves her hands over a map, where a puddle of Klaus' blood traces from their current location, to where Isabel is in the bayou.

"She's in the backcountry. Way up, past Houma, deep in the bayou."

Elijah grumbles. "I don't suppose you could be more precise?"

It's not that he doesn't want to trek through the bayou, he just wants to get to his mate back safe and sound. It's not like her to run, so she had to have been taken.

"What's the matter, Elijah? You worried a bit of splashing around in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?" Klaus asks wanting to wind-up his brother.

"As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside."

Sabine looks at the Originals. "There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments. If Hayley and Isabel went out that far, chances are they went to find them."

⬦⬥⬦ 

Klaus and Elijah make their way on foot through the bayou in search of Isabel, Hayley, and Angela. They are a few miles yet away from the werewolf encampments where the girls are at.

"You seem quite determined to Isabel," Klaus says with concern.

He wants to find Isabel too, but Elijah has been a little too eager and not acting like himself all day and wants to know why. He thinks back to all that's happened recently and figures its due to that.

"If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car. Do be certain to leave the windows down."

Klaus frowns, what has gotten into his brother? He sighs and just ignores the jab. He stops in front of the SUV and sniffs frowning.

"Have you found her scent?"

Klaus growls recognizing the scent as Tyler Lockwood's. "No, but I found someone else's. This vehicle reeks of someone I thought I was rid of... Tyler Lockwood."

Elijah sighs but frowns when he hears a heartbeat. He walks over to the car and peers in the broken window finding the brown locks of Angela. He opens the trunk and gently lifts her out. Klaus looks at him in surprise.

 Angela shifts and opens her eyes. She gasps and Elijah gently sets her on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks concerned.

She just nods still fighting off the effects of the sedative,

Elijah turns his attention back to his brother.

"And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Isabel and Hayley?"

Angela looks at the two confused but keeps quiet.

"He wants revenge because I went after his girl."

Elijah sighs. Of course, the blonde vampire that Isabel couldn't stand.

"Why do I suspect that's the least of your offenses?"

Angela pipes in this time, "Because it's not."

Klaus glares at the witch. After the meeting with the Volturi and breaking his curse, he wanted to sire a line of vampires for himself to use an army to protect his mate from his many enemies. Unfortunately, that backfired and his army turned against him and he slaughtered every last one of them, except for Tyler.

"Back when I had the means to sire my hybrids, he was my first. Although I didn't give him much of a choice in the matter."

He pulls a blanket out of the car smelling it, before moving over to Angela and wrapping her in it. He could see she was going into shock.

"He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so Angela and I slaughtered the whole lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before we could finish him off."

Elijah sighs deeply. "Anything else that you would like to share?"

Angela looks at Klaus with a smirk.

"Well, there was this business with his mum," She says innocently.

"You killed his mother." Elijah stares at Niklaus incredulously. "Wonderful."

Elijah's fear continues to grow at the fact that his mate has been taken by an angry hormonal teenage werewolf.

"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Klaus yells angrily causing Angela to jump.

"And what lesson will be taught, Niklaus, if he retaliates by harming Isabel?" He glares. "Or Hayley," he adds on remembering the werewolf girl that Isabel deems as a friend.

The mention of Hayley sets off Klaus again. He doesn't like or trust the werewolf and doesn't understand why he does. "Are you forgetting that Hayley tried to kill the baby? I don't even see why you care about her! Isa only tolerates her because they are from the same pac—"

Elijah cuts him off, "Niklaus, so help me..."

Angela having enough with the brothers bickering blows up.

"Shut up! Both of you!" She yells, dropping the blanket and moves in between the two of them. "Both of you seem to be forgetting that and the baby are in danger! She is currently with one of your many enemies and he could be hurting them. Now, both of you get your heads out of your asses and find your damn mate! If you won't, then I'll find her and kill Tyler myself."

She stomps away and leaves the Originals staring after her stunned not used to seeing Angela take charge. She's always been shy and quiet. 

Marcel enters Davina's room in the church attic with a large canvas bag over his shoulder. Davina works on a charcoal drawing of Sabine. She looks up when she hears Marcel enter.

"Marcel, something is happening. There is a witch doing magic in the Quarter."

Marcel smiles trying to ease the little witch's worries. "Oh, no worries, that one is Marcel-approved!besides..."

He drops the sack on the floor. "Got something else for you to handle!"

Once Josh gets his bearings, he sees Davina and starts panicking. His eyes get wide.

"Oh, no. Y-you're the super witch."

Marcel quirks an eye at Davina. "Say hi to Josh."

"Why'd you bring him here?" Davina asks confused.

Marcel looks between Josh and Davina, the latter shaking like a leaf.

"Josh has a problem. Klaus compelled him to spy on me."

Marcel forces Josh to sit in a chair.

"Agh!" The vampire squeaks out.

"I can't have that. So I thought-" he pauses a beat, "I'll just kill Josh..."

Josh still silently panicking looks at Marcel with pleading eyes. "Marcel, please! It's not my fault!"

Marcel ignores him and continues his inner dialogue. "Then I thought: 'Killing a vampire would be breaking my own rule.'"

He pauses and looks at the vampire with pity knowing he had no control over what Klaus was making him do. So why should he punish the young vampire?

"Smart thing to do is to flip Josh, that way, he can tell Klaus whatever I want. He could even spy for me. All we gotta do is wipe away that compulsion." He turns to look at Davina.

"So, what do you think?"

Davina thinks. Her face scrunching up in an adorable way, making her look younger than she is.

"I can make him forget whatever Klaus told him. But, the more Klaus said, the more it's gonna hurt."

Marcel turns his attention back to Josh who is now slightly more calm than before knowing that Marcel isn't going to kill him. "Hm, probably gonna hurt a lot, Josh?"

Josh nods his head in agreement knowing he doesn't really have a choice. "I-I'll do it, anything, yes." He pauses really taking in the witch's words. "How much pain are we talking?"

Davina holds up a hand and starts to remove the compulsion Klaus places on Josh. His vision blurs, he falls to out of the chair clutching his head and shouts in agony.

Davina gives him a sympathetic look.

⬦⬥⬦

Hayley and Isabel are alone in the shake. The brunette is zip-tied to a fire stove and a few feet away, the raven-haired girl is chained to a wall, the cuffs covered in vervain and witch hazel causing the woman to groan in pain and try to pull her wrists away from them. She scans the room looking for something she could use to break them. Tyler suddenly walks in and joins them.

"Tyler, there's been a wolf watching me lately. Protecting me, like it instinctively knows that I'm part of its pack." She pauses a beat, adjusting herself so the zip-ties stop cutting into her wrists. "You're a hybrid, you can turn into a wolf whenever you want... was it you?"

Isabel sighs and continues scanning the room for anything that could unlock the burning cuffs from her wrists. It dawns on her as she looks down at her bright red, raw wrists, that she has a bobby pin in her hair and that she could attempt to use it to unlock the locks of the cuffs. She smirks slightly but frowns shortly after not sure how she's going to get the pin out of her hair.

The chains that the cuffs are attached to are short, but not so short that she can reach her shoulders. If she bends her head down enough, she should be able to pull the pin from her hair. She just has to wait until Tyler is distracted as to not draw attention to herself. She only needs a few moments to execute her plan. Isabel is so distracted by her plans that she almost misses Tyler's reply.

Tyler looks at Hayley confused. "No, but you're right-only hybrids can control when they change. And I'm the only one left, besides Klaus and Isabel, but she doesn't really count." he glances over at Damon's daughter. "Which is why we are here."

"Really Tyler, what do you want with me?" Isabel groans out trying not to think about the pain she's in. "You know you're just signing your death wish. Nik and Lijah will find me, and when they do, you will experience more suffering than you would receive in hell from the devil himself!"

"Whatever you think you're doing, you know the whole Original family has made some sort of pact, or something, to keep me, Isa, and the baby safe. So, if you hurt us, they'll kill you." Hayley adds staring at him with burning eyes so he can see she's telling the truth.

"What makes you think I'm afraid to die?"

"Just wait until-" a cry escapes her chapped lips, but she continues, "-I'm free of these chains, then I will end you for this, see how afraid of death you really are. You should know better than to kidnap the Pureblood," she threatens, a wicked smirk on her face.

Tyler glares at her and she glares right back unafraid of the puppy in front of her. The glaring match is disrupted when Dwayne walks into the shack, joining them. This draws Tyler's attention.

"You ready for this?" Tyler asks raising his eyebrows.

Dwayne nods, "Let's do it."

Tyler digs in a bag and draws out a big syringe. He turns to Isabel, whose eyes widen in fear. Her confidence in getting out of there unharmed diminishes slightly at the sight. She yelps in pain as she scoots back against the wall, the cuffs burning more of the flesh on her wrists.

"What are you doing?" She demands, sounding weak, as the cuffs drain the energy she had from feeding last, as her body tries to heal itself.

Ignoring her, Dwayne comes closer to her and pins her to the wall. Isabel tries to kick at him to get away but is too weak.

"Get off of me you, motherfucking asshat!"

Tyler crouches down in front of her. Hayley tugs at her zip ties wanting to help her pack mate and alpha. "Tyler, what the hell? No, leave her ALONE!"

"I'm not saying it would be good to talk about this, but it would be good to talk about this!" Scarlet growls out, her eyes shifting gold trying to use her werewolf strength.

Tyler scoffs and gets in Isabel's face, so close that she can smell his breath. She shudders and tries to move further away from him. She prays that her mates are on their way.

"You, Angela, and Klaus destroyed everything good on my life!" Tyler spits out hatefully. "So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most!"

"NO! Please, no! Tyler!"

Ignoring Isabel's pleading, Tyler jams the syringe into her stomach and draw out enough blood to fill it, Isabel scream in pain the entire time, tears falling from her eyed and down her cheeks. Once he removes the syringe from her body, the two men release her.

Tyler then proceeds to jam it into Dwayne's neck, injecting the blood into his throat, a moment later, he snaps his neck. Both girls watch in horror as his body drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Isabel notices that there is still about half a syringe of blood left and her eyes widen understanding what he plans to do. She struggles with all her might to try and break the chains using her werewolf strength.

"Don't even think about it Tyler! Do not take away her choice!" Isabel screams, causing a surge of magic to course through body despite the witch hazel on the chains.

She forces that energy from her body and directly at Tyler who goes flying and hit the wall across the room, the syringe hits the floor and cracking apart, and the blood seeping across the floor like a small stream.

Tyler growls in frustration, as Hayley turns to look at her friend who is now unconscious. She turns and glares at Tyler with all the hate she can muster. "This is your fault! Isabel and that baby are innocent!"

⬦⬥⬦

Marcel makes his way downstairs after dropping Josh off in Davina's room. As he makes his way to the back of the church to leave, he notices somebody's presence and stops.

Seeing the blonde locks of his past lover, he speaks, "I thought you were leaving town!" He smiles brightly. "Couldn't stay away, huh?"

Rebekah comes out of the shadows and grabs him by the neck, slamming him into the floor aggressively, placing the heel of her stilettos against his neck.

"I was half past Louisiana when I found out you invaded our home. What have you done with Isabel and Hayley?"

Marcel smiles at her while trying to move her heel that is dangerously placed against his neck. "You're so hot when you're angry."

Rebekah lifts Marcel off the ground and throws him against the nearby wall with all her vampire strength. His body crashes against the wall and falls in a heap on the floor. He groans and slowly sits up waiting for his body to heal itself.

"You used me!" Rebekah accuses.

She's upset that he would do that to her. She still loves him even if she won't admit it. Out of the guys she's been with her in short life she hasn't loved anyone as much as him... except maybe Angela, but that's another story in itself.

Marcel gets off the floor dusting off his outfit and arching a brow. "I'm pretty sure that was mutual."

She frowns. He's right though, she did use him, and she'd do it again if it means keeping her family safe.

"Beguiled by your charms, I slept with you like a fool, led you to our home, and then you took Isa and Hayley?" She meddles with her perfectly manicured brows arched.

"I didn't take anybody," Marcel defends. "Alright? I already sorted this out with your brothers. Isabel could have easily overpowered me, especially with her witch there too. But, it begs the question—why'd you come back?"

Rebekah runs a hand through her blonde locks frustrated. "If Klaus learns it's my fault you found your way to the plantation—"

Marcel reaches out and gently caresses her face. "You really think I'd rat you out?" His face gets hard, "If you think that I'd ever, in a thousand years, do ANYTHING to hurt you, you've got me confused with Klaus."

Rebekah looks at him with the same facial expressions. "All your charms and flirtations simply prove you're every bit the liar and manipulator that Klaus is."

A hurt expression crosses Marcel's facial features. "Is that what you really think?"

"By all means, prove me wrong," she challenges.

"Fine. Come with me, there's something you need to see," Marcel says turning to leave. Rebekah reluctantly follows.

**|ISABEL|**

 

I sit on the floor quietly as Tyler lifts Dwayne's body from the floor and drags his body to the other side of the room. Hayley looks at me with wide eyes knowing she almost ended up like him and would have if it wasn't for me.

After waking up from falling unconscious Hayley had thanked me profusely, that I didn't have to do that especially after what she tried to do to the baby. Speaking of baby, I listen closely to make sure my little princess is alright. Hearing the soft pitter-patter of her heart I calm down slightly.

"Don't get all judgy," Tyler's whiny voice brings me back to what's going on. "Dwayne knew what he was getting himself into. He volunteered!"

Hayley and I both look at him incredulously. "For you to kill him?" She asks for both of us.

What lies did this puppy tell that man to get him to agree? Or was he compelled? No one in their right mind would volunteer to be killed.

While Tyler is focused on Hayley, I use what little strength I have to pull the bobby pin from my hair. Tyler turns his attention back to me.

"Dwayne is a werewolf who died with YOUR blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby." His words sink into me like a ton of bricks.

Hayley must have had the same thoughts. "You're trying to turn him into a hybrid! That's impossible!"

I know it's true even if I don't want to believe his words. I knew she would be powerful, look who her parents and grandparents are. Why wouldn't she be able to make more of her kind? A pack. With neither Nik or I being a part of one, she would surely want one, we couldn't always be enough for her.

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country," Tyler reveals, bringing my attention back to him. "One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus could use its blood to make an army of hybrid slaves."

My anger boils just below the surface, but the more the mutt talks the more I want to rip his heart from his chest.

"I'm am fucking sick of these bitch-ass witches and their fucking visions of my baby. It's just a  _baby_!" I scream as Hayley growls pulling her restraints.

The hybrid shrugs, his expression blank. "Maybe. Maybe not. That's where Dwayne comes in." He crouches down to look in my electric blue eyes. "You see he was all too happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become the superior species. The trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move."

Tyler gets up and walks over to the table pulling back out the knife he had earlier and setting it on the table.

"How do you be so sure Klaus knows what the baby's blood will do?" Hayley questions.

I look over at Hayley and mouth keep him busy, showing her the bobby pin in my hand. She subtly nods.

"What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, woman, puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got ulterior motives."

I ignore him, not accepting his thoughts. I know Nik, I've seen his love for her already and she's not even born yet. Between talking to her, feeling her kick, listening to her little heartbeat. I've seen the love in his eyes. He would never hurt our child and I know it. He loves her too much. All he wants is for the two of us to be safe and loved. Same goes for Lijah.

"Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then?" He looks at me as I cradle my stomach. " _Nothing_."

Just as I go to tell him he's wrong, Dwayne awakens and starts freaking out, gasping.

"Your gonna have to feed on her," Tyler tells him while pointing at me.

"What? No!"

Tyler picks up the knife again and makes his way over to me.

"I'm trying to be polite, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me, I will tear you apart!" He doesn't listen and cuts the right side of my neck, blood drips down and onto my clothes.

Dwayne comes towards me but stops short looking at Tyler. "Do it." That's all he needed before latching onto my neck. I scream in pain.

After a moment, Dwayne stops feeding and falls to the ground in pain, gripping his head tightly. He slams into the wall yelling. Tyler shoves him outside the shack to help him. The knife now discarded on the floor.

I look over at Hayley and she nods, trying to reach for it. She's unable to do so, so, she grabs the broken chair leg that's right in front of her. At least she has a weapon to defend herself with now, not that it will do her much good with her still being attached to the wood stove.

I use the bobby pin I have and unlock one of the cuffs. My magic returning a bit. I get the other one off much quicker than the first. I rub my raw wrists feeling my powers return to me full force. I smile and make my way over to Hayley slowly. I snap the zip-ties around her wrists.

"Now we need a plan, while we wait for the others to find us."

**|3RD PERSON|**

Josh continues to lay in the fetal position on the wooden floors while Davina continues to magically wipe away Klaus' compulsion. After several more moments of Josh's agonizing screams, Davina sighs and stops the spell, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

"I'm sorry, but it's just going to get worse. Klaus' compulsion runs deep." Davina crouches down and helps Josh back into the chair. "You need to think of something else. Take your mind off it." She pauses for a moment thinking. "Do you like music?"

"What?" Josh asks while still panting from the pain. "I can't think of music right now."

Davina sighs, studying his sweaty face. "Why?"

"I dunno, maybe because you're giving me a Voodoo lobotomy!" Josh exclaims frustrated, taking it out on her.

He sighs softly, he doesn't mean to blow-up on her. He's just worried about his new friend not knowing if she's okay or not.

Davina shrugs. "Do you like Jazz?" Josh sighs in frustration, not replying.

The witch shakes her head knowing the sooner she gets him distracted the sooner she can finish wiping away the compulsion, and the sooner she can get rid of him.

"So what then?"

"Club stuff," he says finally giving in. He notices Davina's confused face and elaborates, "House? Trance? You know ' _unce unce unce unce_?'"

Davina sends him a pointed look and scoffs, "I'm a witch you know, not Amish! It's just, I'm only sixteen, I don't go to clubs."

Josh gives her a small smile. "When I was sixteen, I'd been to, like, a hundred clubs." He pauses thinking about his old life.

"God, that was only four years ago. It feels like another life. All I wanted to do was meet boys. Things are so much more complicated." Josh looks at her, sighing again. "Now, all I want to do is meet boys, feed on people's blood, get one of those daylight rings so I don't burn in the sunlight." He laughs bitterly. "All perfectly normal things."

Davina listens to him talk and walks over to Tim's violin, lightly touching the strings thinking about when he played it for her.

"I like the classics." She turns around to face Josh. "Puccini, Bach, Mozart. I took piano, not that it matters while I'm stuck here."

"Why not?" Josh questions, curious.

"Marcel's worried that someone could hear. It's not his fault, he just wants to keep me safe."

Confusion makes it way across his face. "Safe from what?"

Davina sits down across from him on her bed. "Basically, a coven of psycho witches want to sacrifice me in a blood ritual," she explains oddly calm for someone who just admitted that people want her dead.

Josh laughs dryly, surprised by her answer. "Oh! Wow, okay, uhh... I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. I'm going to destroy them all. And when they're gone, everything will go back to normal." Davina smiles, wanting to be normal. "I'll have my old life back."

Josh looks concerned for her but smiles sadly back at her.

⬦⬥⬦

Tyler returns to the shack after Dwayne's transition. He doesn't look at Hayley but stares directly at Isa, sending her a grim look. She sighs.

"It worked didn't it?" She asks pretending not to know. "He's a hybrid."

"If Klaus gets a hold of you if he gets that kid?" Tyler points to the Purebloods stomach. "He wins."

Hayley sits up straighter getting Tyler's attention, as Isabel rubs her stomach trying to soothe her now kicking baby. She winces when she receives one particularly harsh blow. She looks down and whispers softly.

"Then help us run!" Hayley exclaims, watching as Tyler picks up the knife off the floor.

"He'll find her," he gestures at Isabel again, "he'll take the kid away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who will do everything he says."

He turns to look at Isabel who's still trying to console her unborn child. Something is upsetting her, and Isabel is doing her damnedest to figure out what. Does she feel the danger we're in and is reacting to it?

"And you will never leave Klaus and Elijah, I know that for a fact."

Isabel looks up now glaring at the puppy. "Yes, because they love me and me them. You, however, keep digging yourself a bigger hole. You never were able to stand against us."

"Really, Isa? You seem to forget who has the upper hand right now."

She smirks. "Do you?"

Tyler shakes his head knowing she's trying to mess with his head. He continues to walk closer to her. What he doesn't know is that she has the broken chair leg Hayley had. When he's close enough, she stabs him in the gut. He screams in pain and takes a step back, pulling the stake out.

Hayley takes this as her cue and kicks him in the gut, sending him flying on his ass.

"That was stupid!" Tyler spits out in annoyance. He gets back on his feet and walks to Isabel again. Dwayne comes rushing in.

"Get away from her!" Dwayne demands, causing all three of them to look at him.

Tyler's face scrunches up in confusion. "What do you care?"

"I said get away!"

It suddenly all clicks into place in Isabel's mind. Dwayne is sire to  _HER._

Tyler shoves Dwayne away, annoyed. "You got what you wanted, now get lost!"

Isabel makes eye contact with Hayley now that she's devised a new plan.

"Dwayne, he's gonna kill me! And he's going to kill you, too! He said that hybrids are too dangerous to live!" Isa says looking at the hybrid desperately. "You need to stop him!"

"Shut up!" Tyler yells, finally understanding what's going on.

Dwayne comes up behind Tyler and tosses him across the room like a ragdoll. He lands on the floor and gets back up only for Dwayne to tackle him out the door. Hayley and I get up from the floor, quietly making our way out the door as Tyler rips out Dwayne's heart. Before Tyler can turn around Hayley snaps his neck letting him fall to the ground.

Isabel looks at Hayley with determination. "We need to split up. Go find the other's they're nearby, I can feel my bond to both of them much stronger than before."

She shakes her head no. "Hayley, I'll stay here and make sure Tyler doesn't go anywhere. My powers are back, I'll be fine."

"Okay." She submits.

Isabel hands her Tyler's knife and tells her to run. She does so. She darts through the trees. Looking for any of the Originals. She stops to catch her breath, she hears a twig snaps and holds the knife closer to her as she goes to attack whoever was there, only to come face-to-face with Elijah.

He holds her wrist firmly, yet still gentle as not to hurt her as he protects himself. He does a  quick look over Hayley and smiles when he sees she's not hurt, yet a feeling of dread makes its way through his body as he doesn't see Isabel.

Forgive me! I thought you were in danger. It appears I was mistaken."

Hayley sighs in relief and dives into Elijah's arms needing some sort of comfort after the day she's had.

"You will not believe the crap day I'm having," Hayley says pulling back to look at the Original.

"Where's Isabel? I'll take you both home."

Hayley looks at him with worry in her eyes. "Elijah, there's something you need to know about the baby."

⬦⬥⬦

Isabel hides in the woods trying to keep Tyler from finding her as she waits for Klaus and Elijah to arrive.

"Isabel! Don't make this harder than it has to be! Give up now... I'll end it quick."

Klaus appears behind him. "Quite an offer! Though not one we'll be extending to you."

Tyler whips around to face Klaus and braces himself for a fight.

"Hello, Tyler. You look well! I aim to change that." He gives Tyler a sadistic smile. "Threatening a pregnant girl in order to exact revenge against me. I never expected you to sink so low!" Klaus walks closer to Tyler. "I admit, I'm impressed.

From the shadows, Isabel watches the scene closely. She watches as Tyler ducks away from her mate to put more distance in between them.

"Used to hang out with you, I guess something must have rubbed off," Tyler says nonchalantly.

Klaus speeds closer to Tyler getting in his face and letting a lazy smile come onto his face.

"What would Caroline say if she saw what you've become? Perhaps I'll ask her when I call her to tell her of your demise."

Tyler smiles. "Whatever happens to me, Caroline's NEVER going to stop hating you!"

Isabel comes out of the tree line where she was hiding looking at Nik quickly before glaring at Tyler.

"Why would he ever care what the blonde bimbo thinks of him? He's MY mate."

Klaus seeing the state his mate is in physically, grabs Tyler and throws into a tree. His blood running cold.

"Come on, mate! Give it a little more effort! I want to enjoy myself." Klaus bellows.

Tyler glares and braces himself for a fight, but with one glance at Isabel, he darts further into the woods. Klaus gives Tyler a headstart as he checks over Isabel for any more major injuries.

He pulls his mate close to him and takes a deep breath of her scent.

"We're okay." She whispers snuggling closer into his chest.

He kisses the top of her head. She smiles slightly. "Go kill him."

⬦⬥⬦

Marcel leads Rebekah into the Garden, and gestures at the vampire guard to leave them alone. Rebekah stares around in confusion and horror.

"What is this place?"

Marcel gestures around them. "This is the Garden. It's where I punish vampires that break my rules." He pulls something out of a hole in one of the walls. "But, a long time ago, it used to be something else."

He spreads out the papers he pulled out. Rebekah takes a closer look and sees that they're blueprints.

"Go on, tell me what you see."

Rebekah moves closer to Marcel reluctantly to look at the blueprints.

"Two stories, Greek columns, wrap-around porch. High ceilings, transom windows. It's lovely. So what?"

Marcel sighs and turns to look at Rebekah. "So, I designed it for you. It was going to be ours."

 She looks at her ex-lover stunned into silence. It takes a few moments for her brain to catch up. "That, this... was supposed to be our happily-ever-after?"

Now, however, the only one she can see her happily-ever-after with is the one person she knows is off limits. A little brunette witch who captured her heart the moment they first met.

"Yours, and mine." He rolls back up the blueprints and takes them back over to the hole in the wall putting them back. "Except you flew the coop with Klaus. I already built the foundations for the place. I halted construction after you took off. The plan was to wait for your return. You never did, so, now it's where I bury the people who betray me."

Rebekah glares. "You could have come after me!"

"You were with Klaus! I didn't know where, I didn't know if you still wanted to be with me! All you had to do was come home!" He yells.

Rebekah's temper skyrockets knowing that he doesn't know the full story. "It was more complicated than that. Not long after we left here, he put a dagger in my heart and stuck me in a box for NINETY YEARS. He stole a century for me like it was nothing!"

Marcel throws his arms up in anger. "That's what he does, Rebekah! Klaus will never be happy. He'll be damned if he lets anyone get something HE can't have!"

"I know! I've been dancing to this song for a thousand years!"

The two stare at each other neither wanting to admit defeat.

"He will kill you in front of my eyes out of spite," Rebekah states softly.

Marcel shakes his head at her having a plan in mind. "Not if we get rid of him first."

Rebekah looks at him with wide eyes shocked at what he's proposing. She feels bad for even considering his offer knowing that Isa will need him, but thinks better of it knowing Elijah will be there for her.

⬦⬥⬦

Hayley sits against a tree looking at Elijah and explaining what she found out.

"Basically the blood of that her child can make hybrids. Isa doesn't want to accept that the Klaus could just be using her."

She pauses thinking. "Klaus must have known, that's the only explanation! He could care less about the baby, he just wants her to be born so he can use her to make more sired hybrids."

Elijah thinks about what she says feeling troubled, though he knows in his heart that it's not the case, he can't help but think that maybe it's true.

"Although, the way Dwayne was acting... it was more like he was sired to Isa."

Elijah looks at Hayley and sighs. "I should take you home."

"Are you serious? Home to what? Isa can hardly stand to be in the same room as me most of the time and Klaus wants to kill me!"

Elijah sighs once again. "Look, regardless of my brother and mate's intentions, mine remains the same. I said I would protect you, even, if need be, from Klaus and Isa themselves."

"I can take care of myself. I've done it for a long time."

Hayley gets up and walks away. After a moment Elijah follows her.

 ⬦⬥⬦

Isabel stands near where Klaus is fighting Tyler. Angela suddenly appears next to her, scaring her.

"Angela, what the hell? Make noise next time!"

The witch just smiles and hugs her friend into her side.

"Is this your idea of revenge, Tyler? A grueling game of hide-and-seek?" Klaus yells while checking yet another tent.

Isa sighs and closes her eyes leaning into Angela heavy, feeling exhausted.

Tyler runs up behind Klaus and stabs him through the chest with a stake. Isa groans and falls to the ground, Angela goes into protector mode and pulls out her angel blade ready to defend Isa and Klaus.

Klaus yells in pain and backhands the hybrid. He pulls the stake out of his chest and readies himself to fight.

Klaus glares at Tyler before quickly looking over his shoulder at Isa and Angela. Angela stands in front of a now standing Isa ready to defend her if need be.

"Let's end this, shall we?"

The two fight while Isa whimpers feeling useless and worried about her mate. She feels her body heat up and lets her wolf take control, she shifts into her wolf and growls.

Both men look at her both of them with faces of surprise. She shouldn't be able to shift while pregnant. Angela just lets a huge grin make its way onto her face.

Shaking off their shock, both hybrids go back to fighting. Tyler punches Klaus in the face. Klaus grabs his fist and pushes him against a tree and stakes Tyler in the chest with the stake stuck inside him just below his chest. Tyler moans in pain.

"It's sad, really. I thought I made you better. Turns out you're quite the disappointment."

Tyler grunts and pulls the stake out dropping it onto the ground. He glares at Klaus. "I guess I'm another of your failures. Like who you  **FAILED**  at making hybrids, how you  **FAILED**  your family." He approaches Klaus and smiles.

"Now it looks like you're going to fail your own kid!"

Isa growls and stalks towards Tyler pissed that he had the audacity to say that Klaus would fail them.

She growls louder and Tyler walks backward trying to get away. His back hits a tree and the panic makes its way onto his face. She bites into his leg, the bone snapping in half.

Klaus moves to stand beside his mate and places a calming hand on her fur covered head. She nuzzles her head against his hand and steps back.

"And thus ends your tedious little life. At least it was brief!"

He pushes his hand into Tyler's chest and grabs his heart, blood seeping down his wrist and falling to the ground. Tyler shouts in agony and Isa smiles wolfishly.

"Do it! You're never gonna break me! Only thing you can do is kill me, so go on! Go on, get it over with!"

Isa shifts back and stands tall in front of Tyler and chuckles.

"Ahhh, you want me to end your suffering, don't you, hmm? I did break you! Took everything from you, and now you're begging me to sweep away the shards of your shattered little."

Both Isa and Klaus share a look, having a conversation without having to say anything. Klaus pulls his hand out of Tyler's chest and chokes Tyler.

"Death offers you more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing that your wretched existence continues only by my will."

Isa moves in front of Tyler and compels him. "Now go, and live the rest of your days knowing that you are  **NOTHING**  to us! And know that if I ever catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you."

Isa lets him go and grabs Klaus and Angela's hands. They leave the hybrid by himself in agony.

⬦⬥⬦

Rebekah and Marcel continue to talk in The Garden. The Original be skeptical about everything Marcel is saying.

"Do you know how many fools have tried to vanquish my brother? If you stand against him, he will kill you, and it will be awful, and bloody, and I will not stand around and watch it."

She turns to leave, but Marcel grabs her wrist and stops her.

"You forgot my secret weapon. Davina, the most powerful witch in the last couple of centuries! What if she can find a way to kill him?"

Rebekah scoffs at the idea of Davina being the most powerful, her new sister could snap that baby witch in half like a toothpick.

"You don't know, do you? You can't kill Klaus! Not without dying yourself. We learned it from the death of my brothers Kol and Finn, if an Original dies, every vampire ever made from their line dies with them." She stops and takes a breath and looks closely at Marcel.

"Even if you kill Klaus, he'll still win! It's been that way for a thousand years, that's his trick. He ALWAYS wins."

Marcel sighs. "There's another way."

She shakes her not believing him. "What would that be?"

Marcel motions to the garden. "We bury him down here, forever."

Rebekah scoffs. "Are you mad? This little chamber of horrors may work for your riff-raff, but do really think it will hold my brother?"

"Isn't it worth the risk? You know I'm right! Klaus will never stop trying to control you!" 

She knows her brother will never stop trying to control her but that's just what older brother's do. Elijah does it too. She also knows she can't hurt Isa either. She loves her sister and would hate to cause her pain. But she can't help but think about what it would be like not having to deal with Klaus and even Elijah.

"And I'm supposed to believe that, after a century, suddenly you're willing to risk death at his hands to be with me?"

She knows better. He has his eyes on that bartender. And well she has her eyes on someone else as well. She's tired of trying to be Marcel's everything. Fate decided a long time ago that they weren't meant for each other.

"I want to defend my home. I wanna be free. And if that means I get to be with you, all the more reason to bury him. Now, you tell me; what do you want?"

⬦⬥⬦

Klaus and Isa sit on the steps on the porch of the cabin with Angela waiting for Hayley and Elijah to return. Klaus pulls Isa into his arms once more checking her over for injuries and listening to his child's heartbeat. He sighs and relaxes knowing they both are okay.

"Nik," Isa whispers putting her face in his neck. She kitten licks at it and he groans.

"Sweetheart, not now, I promise once were home."

She pulls her face away and pouts but remembers about the whole hybrid issue.

"There's something you need to know about the baby. Her blood... it can make hybrids. That's why Tyler took me. He had a theory and as you can see by the dead hybrid in front of us, he was right."

He kisses my temple. "You don't have to worry about that. I have you and her and that's all I need. We will find a way to keep the fact that her blood can be used to make hybrids a secret."

Klaus helps Isa stand up when Angela alerts them to Elijah and Hayley coming. Isa darts off the porch and to Elijah who cradles her in his arms. He kisses her deeply before letting her go. Unnoticed to all of them, Elijah's eyes turn a light shade of purple before going back to normal.

Elijah feels a weird nagging feeling within him to bite Isa. He ignores it and looks at his brother.

"There you are! I see you've found our wandering stray. Perhaps you could shed some light on this situation. This-" He kicks the dead hybrid. "appears to be a hybrid."

Isa looks at Klaus confused, she already told him what had happened.

"His name was Dwayne!" Hayley says with venom lacing her tone.

Inside Elijah's body, the hex that Agnes put on him continues to fizzle inside him slowly turning him into something he doesn't want to be... a monster who wants to hurt his mate.

"Well, whoever it was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible."

Hayley stops towards him. "As if you didn't know!"

Isa suddenly understands what he was trying to do, he was trying to prove that Hayley is still unloyal.

"Hales, you know as well as I do that he didn't know about it!" Isa yells moving to stand in front of Klaus.

Elijah grabs Hayley moving her away from Isa.

"Ahh, well, aren't you two fast friends? Oh, come on, then. What accusations have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought us here to test a theory. That the blood of the baby could be used to sire hybrids. He claims that you knew this and that you intend to use this knowledge to build an army." Hayley states.

Isa's anger grows. Elijah moves away from Hayley and towards his mate and brother. He also knows that Hayley is wrong.

"And of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood?" 

Hayley nods and crosses her arms. He sighs and shakes his head.

Isa steps forward and towards Hayley. "Hayley you are my pack mate but you really are stupid. I'm the freakin' Pureblood vampire and even I didn't know that my child could sire hybrids. So why the hell would you think Nik knew tha-" Isa is cut off by Elijah biting into her neck.

She yells in pain and uses her magic to throw him off her. Klaus gets ahold of him and bites him in the neck. Isa falls to the ground waiting for the bite to heal.

"Elijah, what the hell was that?" Angela asks looking at the suited Original. When she sees his eyes she gasps.

Isa does too, feeling the effects of the curse on him from the bite.

"He's been hexed. It's really dark magic." Isa says now fully healed.

She looks at Klaus who has Elijah pinned to a tree. His eyes fade from the light purple to his normal brown and his face falls heartbroken when he sees Isa's neck where the dried blood is.

"Elskling, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Isa moves closer to him. She uses her magic to feel where the hex his located on him. Angela grabs her to stop her from getting closer to him but she just pulls away and moves closer.

She grabs Elijah's right wrist and turns it over, seeing a red and purple wound on it. She uses her magic to figure out what the hex is exactly by touching it. She's transported to see the witch who created it. She gasps and moves away from Elijah.

"This isn't just any hex. It won't go away until he either kills me or I die..."

Klaus pulls her into his arms as he feels the emotions pouring off her. Elijah goes to move forward to try and comfort his mate as well. Angela stops him.

"Don't. We don't know what will trigger you to try and attack her again."

Isa pulls away from Nik with tear-streaked cheeks. "Let him hug me. I'll be okay."

Angela lets Elijah go and he pulls Isa into his arms. "We will figure out a way to break this hex. I will not rest until I find it. I love you." Isa states determined.

"I know, Elskling. I love you too. So much. Let's get you two home. You need to rest."

Isa nods and Klaus grabs her and carries her bridal style back the mansion with the others following.

⬦⬥⬦

Davina stands over Josh who is laying on the floor in a pool of sweat. His face pale and sickly looking after being subjected to Davina's spell all day. He pants and groans, slowly pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Davina kneels down next to him. "That's it. You're free." She whispers soothingly.

Josh smiles tiredly. "You're right! I can feel it." Davina giggles. "Before, I was always thinking about what Klaus would want me to do. Now I'm like, 'screw that guy.'"

Josh laughs hysterically in happiness. "Klaus Mikealson can suck it! Isa however, I'd still do anything for her." He says not thinking.

Davina frowns not knowing who Isa is but also not liking that she has Josh under her spell. She knows that this person must be connected to Klaus. Josh notices her frown.

"What, what's that look for?"

"Marcel wants me to make you forget about me."

Josh frowns. "Oh, you don't have to do that! I like, owe you my whole life!" Davina smiles weakly at him. "I can keep your secret! Besides, it's kinda nice, just talking to someone normal again."

Davina tilts her head. "You think I'm normal? I'm a sixteen-year-old witch, living in an attic like some kind of freak."

"I'm a gay club kid who died and came back as a vampire. Yeah, normal is kind of relative, you know?" They both laugh and Josh extends his pinky to the teenage witch.

"Here, I pinky swear on it."

**|ISABEL|**

I sit on a couch in the living room with a cup of tea and a spellbook while Nik and Lijah talk upstairs. Hayley and Angela sit in the loveseats talking with each other. Hayley and I once again aren't on good terms.

The door suddenly opens and Bekah walks into the room. I set my book down. "I thought you were leaving us?"

Bekah smiles at me. "We both know this family can't survive without me. Where's Nik and Elijah?"

I sigh and close my eyes. Bekah comes and sits next to me taking my hands in her own.

"Lijah's been hexed. Nik is trying to calm him down. He attacked me earlier in the Bayou. I'm okay though and don't blame him."

She looks at me shocked. "What?"

I nod and take a sip of my tea. "I'm searching for a way to break it. The hex is causing him to want to kill me. The witch who created the spell knew that if she kills me the baby will die as well even if I don't really die."

"How can I help?"

I sigh not sure she can. She could be a spy to keep Marcel off our backs until we find a way to break the hex.

"I have an idea. I want you to be a spy, weasel your way back into Marcel's heart and keep him distracted until Angela and I fix this! Play your role however you have to. Even if it means we have to fight you."

Bekah nods and places a kiss on my cheek before leaving again.

I look over at Angela who nods as me, liking my plan.

**|3RD PERSON|**

Elijah stands in his room at the Mikaelson Mansion. He looks at the mark on his hand that makes him want to attack his mate. He sighs and sits down on the edge of his bed putting his head in his hands.

Nik leans against the doorframe watching his brother with a sad frown on his face. Deciding he's had enough of watching his older brother wallow, but not break down, he moves into the room and sits down next to Elijah.

"Brother, you have always had to be the strong one of the family, but right now I want you to let go. Let go of everything that's bothering you. They both are okay. You didn't hurt them and Isa is beside herself because she knows you're beating yourself up."

Elijah looks up at his brother with tears in his eyes, "I need to leave until we find a way to break this curse. I won't put our mate in danger."

Nik furrows his eyebrows, he can't leave, he knows he can't manage this all on his own.

"Elijah, let's think this through. We just got you back and now, now you want to leave again?"

"You know just as well as I, it's not safe for them with me around. I already tried to kill them once, what's to stop me from trying again? I can't control it."

He gets up from the bed and stands in front of the fireplace. Nik follows him. Tears flow freely down Elijah's face, before getting a serious look. He pulls his younger brother into a hug, his hand resting against Nik's neck. "Listen to me, you need to be strong. They need you."

Nik's own tears flow down his face. He nods his head and the two brother's release each other.

"Please brother, stay safe. We will anxiously wait for your return. Isabel will probably be distraught, but I will protect her and the baby with my life."

He nods his head once and heads towards the door. "I won't go far, just enough space where I won't risk the chance of bumping into her. I'll take Angela with me."

Nik sighs knowing that's not a good idea, not only would Isa lose one of her mates, she would lose her best friend too."

"No, take Hayley with you, Isa is going to need Angela."

With a quick nod, Elijah speeds out of the room and the building. Nik takes one last look at Elijah's room before closing the door and heading to his own to figure out what he's going to tell Isa.

He enters the living room where Ias sits with Hayley and Angela. Angela looks at him and nods, she apologizes to Isa and gets up off the couch. She goes over to Hayley whispers something to her and they leave the room, Hayley going off to meet Elijah.

Isa looks over to Nik in confusion. "What's going on?"

He sighs and moves to kneel in front of Isa. "Elijah, he's gone away for a while. With the hex that the witch put on him, it wasn't safe for him to be here."

Isa looks at Nik with wide eyes. She knew that they would have to work a little harder to protect her but she didn't think he would leave. Tears well up in her crystal blue eyes.

Nik gets off the floor and moves quickly so Isa is sitting on his lap. He rocks her slowly whispering sweet nothings in her ear trying to get her to calm down.

Of all the things he would have to deal with, he never thought he would have to comfort his pregnant mate as her heart breaks because his brother had to leave, all without saying goodbye. 

"How long? How long will he be gone?" She says with a shaky breath.

Nik sighs not sure how to answer. All he knows is that he won't rest until he finds a way to break the curse, no matter how many witches he has to kill, no matter how many vampires he has to slaughter, he will make sure his brother is back for the birth of their child.

"I don't know. Until we can find a way to break the hex."

Isa cries harder, bringing her hands up to her eyes to wipe them. "I can't go through this again Nik. I just got him back."

She sobs loudly, her face turning red, and her breathing erratic. Nik holds his raven-haired mate tight to his body. Tears stream down his face at his mate being so distraught and not being able to do anything about it.

The two of them stay in the same position for hours. No one disturbs, knowing the two grieving mates need this time to themselves.

Angela stands in the doorway of the kitchen watching the two mates who had fallen asleep on the couch. Her protector instincts going crazy needing to keep watch on her vulnerable charges. Her posture straight and constantly looking for danger.

Peter stands behind her watching as well. He sighs knowing what they are going through. Being away from his Jasper and Char is killing him.

"You can leave, you know. I can handle watching over them. Get back to your mates." Angela whispers.

"I can't leave you here all alone... I can't leave Isa like this, she needs all the friends she can get."

Angela turns around to look at the Cold One. She quirks an eyebrow. "Then invite them here. There is enough room for them. Hell, get her father and uncle here."

Peter smirks realizing that that's a good idea.

"You do have a brain!" He exclaims quietly.

"Hey! You're the one without a brain. Mr. I can't leave you here alone."

Nik furrows his brows waking up due to the two arguing friends. He looks over to the doorway seeing them glaring at each other. Nik clears his throat.

The two turn to look at the hybrid who has an exasperated look on his face. They both look down guiltily.

"Please shut up or move to another room. I really don't need you two waking up Isa. She's not doing well and you both know it."

⬦⬥⬦

Tyler and Marcel sit at a table at the Nightwalker bar while a couple of vampires stands around them.

"You wanna make a deal with me, you gotta offer me something. I already know about Isabel, the Pureblood girl. What else you got?"

"What if I told you the Pureblood girl is carrying Klaus' child? And, if that baby is born, it'll mean the end of the vampire species." 

⚜️☽⚜️

♕ **So I finally finished this chapter. I had written the end of this chapter before even finishing "Isabel Petrova" I knew from the very beginning that I wanted this to happen!**

♕ **What do you think of my deviations from the original plot? About Rebekah being a spy?**

♕ **Next chapter: Isa starts her search for a cure, Elijah and Hayley deal with the werewolf bite and effects of the hex. Rebekah goes into full spy mode and takes Isa's instructions to heart.**

♕  **I made a playlist of the music I've used so far for the story! It is available on both Spotify and Youtube.**

**Links:** **[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1a7TjgJkj5BQqnljqNAZS2?si=1ytowWteTC2iH5L5A6RyzA)  [Youtube ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkST8BrwoLdKPnAMQergrfaJshG556ERc)**

**ALSO, PLEASE DON'T ASK FOR UPDATES!**

**It takes me a while to write and type up each chapter and then find gifs**

**I will update as soon as I finish a new chapter.**

**NEXT UPDATE EXPECTED DATE: July 7, 2019**

⚜️☽⚜️


End file.
